Love me Leave me
by BellaLovesChocolate
Summary: How I met Edward? Well Alice and I went to his nightclub and got totally drunk. Next day I woke up at his house and didn't remember anything. Turns out we took body shots on him and Jasper. Oh did i tell you we won the striptease competition? Lemonssss
1. My life

**Disclaimer**- _Twilight _and all its associated characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders. This is a non for profit fan work and no copyright infringment is intended.

A/N -by the way you have to forgive me If my English is not good enough, but I came to U.S. 3 years ago so I'm still learning =] Just ignore the wrong parts and enjoy the story! REVIEW PLEASE.

Love me Leave me

BPOV

"Alice, that blonde guy has been staring at you for the last 15 minutes." I told my best friend Alice, while taking a sip of my mocha frappuccino and shivering from its coldness. I was wearing my black gloves with a gray scarf, but I was freezing because for some stupid reason Coffee Bean had its AC on at 8:00 am in the morning and the sun wasn't even clear yet. The weather didn't bother Alice though, she was too busy ogling the guy that was standing outside but thanks to the glass door of the café, they both could see each other. The guy looked like he was 25-35 years old with blonde hair and big eyes; he was like a model who just stepped out of Vogue Magazine. Alice had the same gorgeous look, with short black spiky hairstyle, about 5'4 feet tall and with a very petite body. Anyone who didn't know her would think she is either a model or actress but really she was a fashion designer, who made gowns and clothes for very high prices, and she was very successful. Her personality was as good as her looks. She was the most optimistic and friendly person I have ever met in my life. She always knew how to make me smile and was always there for me, I thanked God everyday for being best friends with such a stellar person like her.

I first met Alice 5 years ago in Kellogg University. She was my roommate and since then we have always been together. I was pretty self conscious and quiet back then. I was a tomboy who liked to wear sweats and dream of becoming a successful woman who lives in Chicago in one of the big buildings that I used to search on internet. Alice was very hyper and too friendly with everyone, even with the people who didn't deserve it. So I guess you could say we put each other's personalities in balance. Thanks to her fashion style and love I became more confident and though we have different jobs and live separately now we still are extremely close and we have breakfast together almost every morning before we go to work.

The tall guy faced the door and entered the café. He looked at Alice one more time before walking towards the cashier. Alice nervously started fidgeting with her hands and then slowly fixed her bangs. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing at her silliness. She was acting like a high school freshman who never talked to a senior guy before. When she saw my face she glared at me and started to examine her chocolate muffin, holding it too close to her face. She looked much focused and it reminded me of movies when someone holds a glass of wine and tries to guess if it's a good or not. While the comedy freak in front of me was eye raping the poor muffin, the tall guy was watching her with a confused look, I was scared that he would think she is crazy so I whispered to her.

"Alice stop acting like a retard just look at him and say hi before he left." Alice looked embarrassed but composed herself after a second and looked at his direction with a confident expression on her face. The guy immediately noticed it and gave her a sexy wink and then a shy smile. (Great combination huh) Alice just flashed him a sweet smile and then turned her attention to me, smirked at me and bit her muffin. The guy got his coffee, looked at Alice one more time and then left. I gave her a "that's my girl" smile.

"See now that wasn't hard, was it" I smiled relieved that the scene was over.

"Oh my God, that was the hottest wink ever" She said with dreamy eyes and rested her chin in her hand. Before I could kill her mood with a joke for her cheesy comment she added "I just know I'm going to meet him again."

One thing I learned since I became friends with Alice was that whenever she predicted something it always became true. She was my fortune cookie, my future teller Anita from facebook. Two years ago when she told me I would get the job after my first interview for advertising management I laughed at her. The interview went horrendous, I was extremely shy and anxious and I asked them to repeat almost every question twice. They even asked me if my hearing ability was always like that and I joked by saying "oh, only when I'm in my period." I guess no one would expect me to get accepted after that so I was confident when I made a bet with Alice and told her she was wrong and I wouldn't get the job. Two days later when I got a call from the company we went to a club and I had to poll dance for 20 minutes wearing the tightest jeans and a shirt that looked like a bra. After that night I promised myself to never make a bet with Alice when I doubted her prediction.

After we were done with our breakfast, we went our separate ways. I opened the door of my white Porsche Panamera and drove to work. I walked into my office and sat in front of the computer and paper documents. I looked at my watch. Two minutes down 5 hours and 58 minutes to go.

The sun was almost setting. I was driving back home and listening to Craig Armstrong as the warm colors of sunset caressed the city and danced to the soft music. My mind just relaxed and enjoyed the moment of beauty. I parked the car and entered the elevator. My lovely apartment was on 47th floor. As I opened the door of my home my heart instantly warmed up. I was in love with every inch of this place. Alice helped me to design it with the colors and moods of my personality. The light blue sectional sofa was lying in the living room with faux fur pillows. In front of the sofa was a glass café table and white papasan chairs. The black and silver carpet gave the room an elegant look, and the framed art gave the walls a romantic touch, and finally my favorite part. One of the reasons why I lived in Chicago was the wall length window with the breath taking view of the city. Now the sky was painted with dark blue and purple colors and it gave the room mysterious and peaceful look. I took of my black high heels and walked to my bedroom. It had the same window and next to it was a queen size bed with dark red and black silk sheets. There were flower and cherry scented candles on dark brown drawers. Next to them was a black love seat covered in red fur blanket and cheetah pillows.

I pulled down the zipper of my gray pencil skirt and took of my white crisp white shirt. I put on soft sweats I bought from Pink a few months ago and a blue shirt. I pulled my long, brown hair into a messy ponytail and walked into the kitchen. After realizing I have nothing to eat for dinner; I ordered pizza with chocolate cake. I poured myself a glass of red wine and wrapped myself in one of the fluffy blankets and turned on the TV. At least hearing someone else's voice made it seem like 2 people were living in the house. Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to live independently, on my own, I got what I wanted; however, sometimes I just wished there was someone I could cuddle with and discuss how my day went and what were my thoughts. It's just when I imagined living in Chicago I always thought I would find a boyfriend and he would move in with me. Well, as you can see that didn't happen yet, I felt so lonely I even thought about getting a small kitten.

Being single was my choice. I had a real relationship when I was 17, it lasted for 6 months. In the end I was the one who ended the relationship, because I confused love with something else. He was a great guy, a perfect boyfriend that any girl could ask for. He sent me flowers when I felt down. Texted me poems about his love every night and always showed how much he loved me. The relationship was normal and sweet, and that was the problem…normal. Love isn't supposed to be normal; it must be crazy, full of passion, endless love and desire. But my heart didn't beat faster when I looked him in the eyes. My body didn't crave him when he touched me. I confused safeness and warmth with love. And the ugly guilt still makes me hate myself, for breaking such a sweet guy's heart; nevertheless, I don't blame myself too much. He was my first boyfriend; I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. So when I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship some part of me realized it was true. If it took me 6 months to realize that what I have is not what I need then I didn't know what I wanted. So I decided to stay single until I would find the guy who I knew I could live with. Not the one who would make my heart beat faster. No, I didn't want a prince charming on a white horse. I wanted a guy who would know the real me and I would know the real him and we would live with each other with passion and trust, and fights wouldn't let us hurt each other.

After the pizza delivery came, I ate watching "my wife and kids" and then I called my mom to see how she is. My mom lived in Los Angeles with her husband, who she got married to 6 years ago. My dad and she got divorced when I was 4 years old. A year later he married a black haired woman, went to Russia and had two kids. My mom had several boyfriends before she met her today's husband. She was happily married and I knew she found a phenomenal husband. I don't talk to my dad; we lost contact 10 years ago. But it never hurt me to grow up without him. I know people always looked at me and thought I was miserable for not having a dad next to me, but I was fine living with my mom. She raised me well and taught me to be independent and not get too attached to people. I love her for teaching me that, because it helped me a lot through life.

After talking to her for 40 minutes I said goodnight and slipped under the cold silk sheet. I closed my eyes and imagined being in the arms of my not so prince charming but future sexy boyfriend...

Review. It makes me happy =].

XoXo


	2. Alice

**AN: this is my first Fanfic so be nice. lol. I don't have the best grammar or spelling, but i do have a story to tell and i hope you like it. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Love me Leave me**

BPOV

The boring days went on until one afternoon I got a call from Alice. She had news to tell me, but she was making me beg for it.

"Alice, just tell me" I whined "I'm fuckin tired and I don't feel like thinking." I didn't have time to get coffee this morning and I was late for work, so all I wanted to do is leave everything and go swim in a warm pool at Palm Springs. However, Alice was in a very hyper mood and her chirping voice was like the loudest alarm sound on a Sunday morning.

"Bella just guess, it shouldn't be hard for you," she chuckled "You know, it's not like I'm asking you to have a phone sex"

"I do NOT have any problems with having a phone sex." I glared even though I knew she couldn't see me. I knew what she was talking about and she always reminded me about her embarrassing pranks that she played on me before.

"Sure, my Belly Cherry" She laughed calling my old nickname.

1 year ago

"_Hello?" It was 3:00am in the morning and I was too tired from shopping that day with Alice. My cell phone rang with an unfamiliar number but I picked it up without even looking at it._

"_Hey Sexy" A husky voice whispered from the other end. My heart skipped a beat from fear of hearing a strange guy in the middle of the night. How the hell did he know my number? Was he in my house? What if he was a killer? _

"_Who is this?" My voice trembled as I turned on the light and looked around the room to check it I wasn't alone._

"_I'm your whip cream, my Belly Cherry" I could feel from the tone of his voice that he was smiling and his words made me furious._

"_Who the fuck are you asshole!" I growled into the phone, I wanted to kick his face with one of my high heels._

"_I saw you today at Victoria Secret, I bet that black lingerie you bought would look sexy on you, are you wearing it right now? " Oh my God this dick was a stalker! He saw me in Victoria Secret, he probably knew where I lived, I was scared again and for the first time regretted that I decided to live alone in a single apartment._

"_Who the fuck gave you my number?" _

"_Don't be so cold with my Popsicle sweetie; I just want to have some fun over the phone." The guy was so comfortable as if he was my best friend and we were discussing the weather._

"_You better stop bothering me or ill make your little Popsicle a peel slip you got that?" I imagined hitting and smashing his dick with a hammer. _

"_Hmm, see you can be naughty if you want to, now come on, you don't know me and I don't know you, let's play a game, see who can talk dirtier" For some reason I was kind of turned on, I didn't have sex for a long time and hearing a guy say that kind of stuff made my Vivi tingly. Even if he was a stranger, maybe a psycho killer, he was a human with a cock, and I was a horny single woman. But, before I could say anything else, I heard a very familiar girl's laugh._

"_Wait…Was that? …Who was that?" I thought I heard Alice but how could it be her?_

_The guy was so retarded that he moved the phone away from his face and probably covered it with his hand so I couldn't hear him._

"_Shhhh Alice! She heard you! " I heard Alice yell at him and he brought the phone to his ear again._

"_Um, that was my dog." _

"_Really…" I knew that Alice played a prank on me, and I was so pissed that my voice sounded like a robot. "Your dog can laugh like a human?"_

_"It's a very talented dog." He defended himself. _

_"Fantastic, I'm happy for you. Now can i talk to Alice for a minute?"_

_"Alice it's for you!" The guy yelled, four seconds later a girl picked the phone._

"_Hey love, how are you? I hope you weren't asleep, did you like what I bought for you?" Alice nervously chuckled and talked with extra sugary voice knowing that she was busted._

"_ALICE WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU REALIZE I ALMOST GOT A HEART ATTACK? I THOUGHT THERE IS A MURDERER IN MY FREAKIN HOUSE YOU ASS! " I screamed into the phone._

"_It was a joke Bella, sorry! I made a bet with Rosalie that you could talk dirty if you wanted and I almost won! Ugh!" _

"_Rosalie? Wait, who was the Popsicle guy?"_

"_It was um, Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmet; Rose promised him a 1 hour strip dance so he would call you." She laughed but I could feel she was kind of sad for scaring me."Sorry again, we didn't mean to scare you." Before I could say anything, Emmet took the phone_

"_Yah Bells, my bad, I promise ill help you get revenge after I get the strip dance of course." I heard a smack and then he yelled "OW! Rosie that hurt!" Then it was Rose's turn to talk._

"_Sorry Belly Cherry, but we were extremely bored and there was nothing to watch on TV." She said it so calmly like it was normal to call someone's house on 3:00am and offer a sex talk when you were bored._

"_Next time when you are bored just shave your head Rose" I was suddenly very tired and just wanted to sleep. "I'm gonna go sleep now, good night; kick Alice's ass for me please."_

"_No problem love, night" Said Rose and hung up._

"That doesn't count! You know I am pretty naughty when I want to be" I said remembering the night we went to a club and I forgot my wallet so I flirted with a random guy and he bought me a different drink every 15 minutes. I ended up extremely drunk but at least I got laid that night… well, almost.

"True true, now back to the subject, guess what happened?" Ah here we go again.

"Emmet told Rose a blonde joke end she melted his Popsicle?"

"No."

"You went to karaoke yesterday and sang "Who let the dogs out?"

"No"

"You bought a pink orangutan?"

"Bella!"

"Al just spit it out!"

"Ok fine" she huffed and then squealed "I'm moving into a new apartment!"

"No way!"

"Way! " She added quickly "Well you know how my salary got 15% higher 3 months ago right? Right, and I have been saving up for new furniture, but I found this awesome, amazing, exceptional, spectacular apartment in North Jefferson with the BEST view and NO furniture! So I decided to rent it and just send all my stuff there!"

"That is so cool! Congratulations! I love North Jefferson, I checked it out 2 years ago when I was looking for my own apartment but the only available one they had was on 10th floor so I didn't get it. "

"This one is on 54th!" Alice loved height like I did and her old apartment was on 25th floor so I could feel her excitement for moving into a new apartment.

"I'm so happy for you! When are they gonna deliver the furniture?"

"Well yeah, about that…" She hesitated and I wondered what she had to say. "You see they are gonna deliver it in two weeks, and I already rented the apartment, I didn't want to pay for my old one too you know. I was wondering If I could live with you until my furniture- "

"Yes! Alice Stanton I can't believe you would even ask me that, I'm surprised you just didn't knock on my door and came in with your luggage. You are like a sister to me, you can live as long as you want, I would be more than happy."

"Aw, I love you! Are you sure though? I know you live alone, so you are used to it."

"Yeah, but I have been feeling very lonely lately, and now that you are gonna come I won't need Cady."

"Bella…" Alice was surprised " What does your vibrator have anything to do with me? You didn't become lesbian right?"

"No! His name is Henry! I said Cady, that's the name of my future cat you psycho." Yes, I name my vibrators, and I talk to them. Call me crazy but don't call the cops.

"Bella Swan, you need to get laid, as soon as possible." Alice said with a slow voice like when a psychologist talks with her client.

"Leave my weak side alone Doctor." Both of us knew I was too picky when it came to guys and sex, and when I chose one, he was either gay, married, or didn't know how to use his dick. I lost my virginity 5 years ago. Alice and I were at a random party full of alcohol and horny teenagers. I was very depressed and drunk, I remember thinking that I will never find a normal boyfriend, I would never share my first night with a guy who truly cared for me, so I said screw it. And I did. I spotted the hottest guy at the party and he became my first. I woke up on a dirty couch, with the biggest headache; Alice was on the ground hugging a bottle of wine. There were almost 10 sleeping half naked people in the living room. I saw the hot guy that I had sex with come out of the bathroom, I realized I used his jacket as a blanket, so I covered my chest with a pillow and gave him his jacket back. He took it, winked at me and left. I didn't even remember his name. After that I went on several dates; had a sex a few times. But mostly it was boring. The guys were either pigs or moved like a 80 year old man who wet his pants.

"Bella how can a sexy woman like you stay single." Alice said that in a tone that proved we had this conversation hundred times before. She knew I always pushed the relationship away. The second dates became the last dates. Phone calls and e-mails were ignored. I was simply not interested in anyone.

"I'm just not interested in anyone." I said quietly.

"There is no one like your 'the one', I'm not telling you to marry anyone, just find a hot guy and fuck him. Simple."

"You are a slut."

"You know you love me, come on, if you don't feel bad for yourself, feel bad for your Vivi, the poor girl is probably living in a jungle right now. I bet she still remembers her last time." It was weird to hear someone else call your vagina Vivi, but hey, this was my best friend, we shared everything.

"Oh please, the last time I had sex was 8 months ago, and that was after Emmet's prank call, I fucked with a bartender and he turned out to be gay. I think we both know my true sex partner is Henry."

"I think that's the saddest thing I have ever heard" Alice chuckled "Don't worry, after I move into your house, we are going to club, I heard there is a new one that has opened like 4 months ago. You are gonna wear your hottest high heels with a new lingerie and we are gonna hunt you a yummy man." She purred the last part and giggled.

For a minute I imagined what she said and breathed

"When are you coming?"

…..Revieeeewwwww! No Im serous. **R.E.V.I.E.W**.


	3. Nightclub

**Disclaimer**- _Twilight _and all its associated characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders. This is a non for profit fan work and no copyright infringment is intended.

LOVE ME LEAVE ME

BPOV

I came home from work earlier on Friday, so Alice would come and get settled. Being the way she is, Alice brought 4 luggages.

"Al you didn't actually take it serious when I said you can live here your whole life, right?" I joked helping her to get the purple fur Kitson luggage inside.

"Oh shut up I got something for you too, you are gonna go crazy!" Alice let go of the luggage to clap her hands together but before she could squeal the damn thing fell on my foot and I screamed.

"Ow! Just wait till we get this shit inside then you can break my legs Alice! "

"Sorry, sorry!" Alice picked up the luggage again and we took all of it to my room and started to unpack it.

"Why did you get so much lingerie for?" I said as I picked a black lace Garter slip from Victoria Secret. It looked too sexy to wear it. I blushed at even thinking about me wearing it for some guy.

"Actually that one is for you, it doesn't fit me right and its new so don't say no and take it or ill make you eat it." She said quickly as she put her clothes in one of the drawers. I knew she felt bad when I didn't accept her gift but I also felt guilty and embarrassed when someone wasted money on me and she knew it.

"Thank you, I totally love it Al" I said awkwardly but gave her a loving smile "But this better be the only thing you give me because I remember you said you would dress me up for tomorrow's nightclub."

"Then I guess you have to kill me" She smiled and started to look through her smallest luggage. "But before you do, just try this on and I promise you're gonna make me a coffee with breakfast every morning to thank me for giving you this." She took out a dress and held it in front of her chest. Her expression said two words…dirty devil. The dress however was the sexiest piece of cloth I have seen in a long time. It screamed flirty, gorgeous, stunning, and SEXY. (Picture on my profile) I loved it so much that the little Alice I had deep inside me squealed like a crazy.

"Oh my God, Alice!" I jumped to her and hugged her tiny body as she kept the dress away from my attack. "Thank you so much! This is one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen! It's exactly what I wanted but could never find! I love you I love you I love you!" I let her go and took the dress admiring it's every inch.

"You're welcome, I'm so glad you like it, go try it on now!" Alice laughed, clearly excited for my hyper mood. I turned away as I went to the closet. "Wait! You forgot the best part." Alice took out a box. "Bella, I shall give you the pleasure to open this treasure." She sang and gave the box to me as she tried to kneel down on one leg with her little head bowed down. I laughed, kissed her cheek and took the box. I went to the closet and opened it and gasped. A pair of Sexy Killer High Heels was looking back at me and probably winking, I'm sure my face looked like it was in the middle of orgasm. I put the dress and high heels on and came out of the closet. Alice gasped.

"Bella…if I was a guy I would dry hump you right now." She said seriously as she took my hand and pulled me in front of the mirror. I laughed at what she said but then my face freezed as I looked at the woman in front of me. I was never self-conceited nor I thought I was gorgeous my whole life. Sometimes I thought I looked pretty, sometimes sexy, but not beautiful. I was always surprised and confused at how other woman would brag about themselves because I could never do that. It was humiliating and low for me. I let others give me compliments and I accepted them with a smile and "thank you." But now as I looked at me in probably the sexiest dress I have ever worn, I couldn't stop myself from loving the way I looked.

"I look good!" I purred and giggled and shook my hair. The shoes made my legs look long and the pattern of the dress gave my skin a creamy and lovely color. The silver design on my chest made my face sparkle too and chocolate hair color looked brighter as the curls lay near my waist. I looked at Alice and thanked her again, she just winked at me and after I changed into my old clothes we finished unpacking her stuff.

The day passed quickly as we planned our next day. Rosalie and Emmet were on vacation at Bahamas, so it was only me and Alice. At first I was worried about going to a new club and not knowing any security guards or bartenders who would keep the perverts away from us, but Alice assured me that she had a good feeling and that we wouldn't be in danger. I knew deep inside she thought she would meet the blonde guy again and who was I to doubt her thoughts. I only hoped we would have fun, drink a little, flirt a lot and get back home safe; and by safe I mean with a sexy guy, hopefully a sex magician. I wouldn't bring him home though because now Alice lived with me, so hopefully we would go either to a hotel or his place.

Since my bed was pretty big we decided to share it. She did my nails as we talked for 2 hours and then turned off the lights and let the sleep take over us.

I was dreaming about getting a tan in my black bikini and drinking raspberry cocktail on Bora Bora Island with a sexy dude from Fast and Furious movie, when i heard a devil call my name.

"Bellaaaaaaa…..ohh Belliitaaaa….Bellolilnoooo…..Besamee…besamee muchooo…" Alice whispered making her voice louder with every word and then ending up singing opera.

I took the pillow and put it over my head as I groaned. There was NO freakin way that I was going to wake up early on a Saturday morning! I don't care if its 2012 and the world is ending. I don't care if Alice is burning all my bras, I don't care if Emmet is making a ball of his boogers in my kitchen or if Rosalie is writing "horny virgin" with a red lipstick on my car. I rather die than wake up early on weekends, and anyone who knew me, let it stay that way for their own good. I guess Alice forgot our University life, when she made me wake up at 6:00am on Saturday to go to shopping. As revenge; I changed her tooth paste with a foot cream. That was the last time she woke me up. 5 years later, she was going to make the same mistake again.

"Alice If I wake up right now, it will only be because I am going to go buy a foot cream and this time ill mix it with your coffee." I mumbled into the second pillow and wrapped myself further with a blanket.

"Bella please, just look at me" Alice said with a voice that would make a greedy rich man spend all his money on a doll house for kinder garden kids. A voice that made her History teacher to change her "D-" to "B+." A voice that once made her ex boyfriend wear a pink tutu and strip dance for Alice, when she was sick and felt miserable. I turned my head back and opened my left eye, she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"I just moved in with you and I'm not used to the bed yet that's why I can't sleep." She batted her eyelashes at me. Her eyes were big and were pleading like a hungry puppy who wanted a piece of my cheeseburger.

"Alice, what do you want me to do?" I whined but wasn't too mad anymore. She knew how to control my feelings and I hated that. Her face turned ecstatic as she opened her mouth to scream something but I cut her off "No, I'm not going to shopping with you. I want to be able to dance today, thank you." She huffed and crossed her arms. Then after thinking for 5 seconds she said.

"Light bulb…" Huh? She gave me a devil smirk, uh-oh she knew all my weak sides and I realized whatever she was going to say next I would agree with her. "Let's make a strawberry chocolate cake" My eyes widened, she made the most delicious cakes, cupcakes and cookies ever. "Then, we can go find a dress for me to wear tonight" She gave me an innocent look. "After all, I spent all my time for your dress and I didn't have time to do something for myself." She said calmly. Oh my God she would be the death of me. I didn't say a word, I got up from my bed, and before going to take a shower I turned and looked at her.

"You. Are. One. devil .damn cook. fashion freak. little pixie, Alice" I said quickly and closed the door, after a second I opened it slightly picked my head outside and smiled at her "And I love you for that!"

She squealed and got up to make the bed. I took a shower with flower and strawberry scented shampoo and body lotion. We made a Nescafe coffee with vanilla ice cream on top of it, then we put a CD of our favorite mixed songs and started to make the cake. I only melted the chocolate and cut the strawberries but Alice did all the real work. It took us more than 2 hours to finish the big masterpiece but it was worth it. I ate the half of the cake and took some bites from Alice's plate. It was too good. Give me chocolate and I would be yours. I saved the leftover for dinner, it was 1:00 pm we put a little makeup on and went to the moll. After 5 hours of torture we finally found Alice a black little dress with amazing black high heels. She looked like a famous model that just walked out of a runaway show. We went home, did some stuff to kill the time and soon started to get ready for the big night. Alice convinced me to let her do my hair and make-up. I didn't mind though, getting a makeover from Alice was like being beautified by a professional fashion goddess.

"Ok your dress is incredibly sexy so we will give your hair a touch of soft curls and I will make your bangs a little bit edgier." (Picture on my profile) My best friend told me in her professional voice as she walked around me and examined my face. "Your eyes will be smoky black and silver with a cat like eyeliner and lots of mascara, we need lovely blush and a red lipstick that says 'I know I'm making you hot but you have to work really hard for it' and of course silver earrings, not too big though, because your dress already has jewelry on it."

Two hours later as I put on the dress and high heels I didn't recognize myself. I looked like I was ready to walk on a red carpet, dance like a rock star, seduce a handsome man, and be in a hair commercial all at the same time. I hugged Alice lightly so I wouldn't mess up anything. I was extremely excited to go out, I felt confident and sexy. I helped Alice to finish her hair and makeup. At 9:00pm we headed out and drove to the club in Alice's luxurious blue Lamborghini Gallardo.

The line outside was terribly long. I looked at Alice as my mood started to get depressed just thinking about waiting in the line for 3 hours, but Alice just winked at me and said "Follow my lead." We got out of the car and noticed at few heads turn our direction and stare at us. Men had their mouths slightly open and some of the women were openly glaring at us, like they smelled a stinky fish. Even so, we were used to attention, so we kept our heads high and confidently walked towards the front door of the night club. Two security guards were holding the line and checking the tickets.

The moment they noticed us, they squared their shoulders and checked us out from head to toe. Instead of blushing or getting annoyed, we just gave them a sexy smile and a wink, I was a little bit nervous inside, because I was scared they wouldn't let us in and we would end up making total losers of ourselves. But as I followed Alice, our each step brought as closer and closer to the doors. When we reached them, Alice purred "Hello boys" and walked inside, the guys stared at her ass for a second and then turned their attention to me I just winked and licked my lower lip, hoping that it was enough to let me it. One of the guys looked at me nervously and gestured with his hand for me to go in. That encouraged me more and I gave him an air kiss and followed Alice.

The club was a naughty heaven. It was a private Las Vegas. Hundreds of crazy lights were flashing in a big dark palace. The dance floor was huge full of dancing youth and hip hop music. One of the walls was covered in light purple "bubble" lights; the other one was a collage of broken mirror pieces which made the lights and the size of the club even crazier. The VIP section looked like heaven, full of red and golden couches and ball chairs. There were huge, crystal and elegant Chandeliers on the ceiling. The bar was endless and amazing, I gasped at the beauty and design.

Alice and I walked towards the bar and sat on the bar stools. I crossed my legs carefully to not scratch my skin with the tip of the killer heel and looked around me. I could barely see people's face dancing on the floor. The lights were changing and moving too fast to figure out what they were doing, I'm sure I wouldn't notice if they stopped dancing and were just standing, because the lights showed something else. As always we didn't order drinks yet; in fact, we barely ever bought drinks because men always offered before we could even say "ill have 'one sex on the beach' please."

Alice was bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music then she smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go show them how to dance baby! " We laughed and walked to the dance floor. Rihanna's "don't stop the music" song started to play and we screamed in delight. I closed my eyes and started to move my hips with the music. I ran my hands through my hair and waist and opened my eyes smiling in pleasure. I don't know about you, but whenever I danced I always imagined making an eye contact with my "prey." Even though I never tried it with a real guy, I always locked my eyes at something and just danced for "it." I knew I was a great dancer, and I moved confidently. Suddenly I saw Alice freeze for 2 seconds then she gasped, took my hand and we rushed back to the bar.

"Alice what's wrong? What happened?" I panicked, did she start her period?

"Bella I was right! The blonde guy is here!" She held my shoulders and turned me around and I saw the tall Vogue magazine model sitting in the VIP section. Most importantly, next to him; my eyes caught probably the sexiest man I have ever seen in my entire life…

I stared like a shameless horny nun who's never seen a guy in her entire life, as the man next to Alice's prince charming was telling him something and gesturing with his hands. The way he moves his mouth made me want to bite of those lips and suck on them so hard until they became swollen. The hands, I wanted those hands all over my body and in my hair. From the way he sat I could see he had broad shoulders, thick kissable neck like Channing Tatum's, muscular arms and long fingers. His hair was a mix of brown with a little hint of red in it; it was so messy it looked like he just had 3 hour nonstop sex. He had edgy jaw line with high cheekbones and sinfully breathtaking eyes. I couldn't see them clearly but his face expression made my Vivi excited.

Alice and I watched as both of them got up and walked into the crowd.

"I think I lost them, do you see him?" Alice was secretly searching the club, but her body language showed she was just enjoying the music and having fun.

"No, it's ok, don't worry at least now we know he is here." As I finished my sentence, two men suddenly stood in front of us. One of them was my height with short black hair and was wearing dark jeans with white shirt. The other guy was much taller than him; he had blonde hair and wore a black V neck shirt with blue jeans. The short guy looked shy and nice, he nervously stared at Alice.

"Hi I'm John, would you like to dance with me?" He asked politely, I mentally said "awww" and patted his head for being nice. At least he wasn't a drunk pig. Alice was still depressed for losing her sight of the guy but didn't want to break young fella's heart so she just smiled at him.

"Why yes I would." She giggled

I smiled at Alice then I remembered the guy in front of me, I looked back at him and he was smirking.

"Do you want to dance too?" Did he just purr? Oh no, I hate my luck, this one was a wanna be seducer, and he didn't even introduce himself. Ugh who gives a fuck, I didn't want to sit alone and watch Alice have all the fun so I played along.

"Sure" I smiled slowly and looked at him through my eyelashes. His smile widened and four of us walked into the dance floor. "Chika Bomb" mix started to play and we went crazy. Alice and John were facing each other and just goofing around, I could already see there wasn't going to be anything romantic between two of them. However the purring wanna be seducer was trying to grind his hips behind me, but every time he tried; I would turn around so we always ended up facing each other. I was starting to get annoyed with this game and he didn't want to give up. He pulled me close to his body and caressed my leg with his left hand while holding me close with the other one. I glared at him and pushed him back.

"Fuck off!" I yelled over the music and went back to the bar. The pig didn't even fallow me, a minute later I noticed him French kissing with the ugliest version of Pamela Anderson. I sighed and cursed my luck. I sat on one of the red bar stools. There was no one next to me…as always. The bartender came up to me and smiled. He looked like he was 21-25 years old, but he looked much younger. He looked harmless and carried a happy atmosphere around him.

"What would you like to have Miss" He was very handsome when he smiled. He looked like a Russian actor. I smiled back.

"I'll have a Diamond Margarita" I smiled back at him; he was actually the first man tonight that was honestly nice to me and didn't try to touch my ass. He smiled again and went to get tequila for the cocktail. Five minutes later Alice sat next to me, she was breathless from dancing but looked worried.

"Sorry, I saw that jerk tongue fucking with a blonde puke but I didn't want to be rude to John and leave him immediately." She gave me an apologetic look and I shook my head.

"Al, don't worry about me, go have fun I'll just have a drink and join you later." I tried to give her a convincing smile but she didn't buy it.

"No are you kidding me, I didn't shop 5 hours to find this dress and dance with a nerd, we are not leaving this place until we find two normal sexy guys. " She growled the last part and smacked her little fist on the table. The bartender looked worried but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Seth, I'll take it from here, you can go on your break now." A velvet masculine voice said behind me but before I turned my head to see who it was, he walked and stood next to Seth, the bartender. My brain shut itself off for the next 10 seconds. I could only see and form words in my mind. Velvet voice…messy hair…kissable jaw line…tall Greek god…fucking green eyes. Let's name him my 'GG'(My Greek God) . Seth cleared his throat and said.

"Yes sir, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at me one more time and left. My G.G. stood where Seth was standing a few minutes ago and faced me with a crooked smile that made me mentally moan. I finally composed myself and sat straighter on the chair. I crossed my legs again out of habit, and noticed his eyes caressing my skin and going up to my chest, lips and finally my eyes. I felt naked under his gaze but didn't dare to show any weakness, so I smirked at him. He chuckled and said.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He offered his hand and I shook it while admiring his long fingers holding my tiny ones.

"Bella." I smiled and remembered that Alice was next to me and was watching the whole scene with an 'I'm bored so I don't even notice you guys' look on her face. I knew that look good enough; I expected a hyper and excited explosion from her later.

"So what was Seth making for you?" Edward's soft and at the same time strong voice brought my attention back to his delicious face. God, he looked unbelievably good looking. How could girls keep themselves from jumping on him? I blushed at imagine of me wrapping my legs around his waist. He probably had 8 a pack. Hmm I bet I would orgasm just from licking it. Bella control yourself you naughty bitch. I mentally slapped myself and cleared my throat.

"I ordered Diamond Margarita, but if you have a better suggestion then feel free to make it." I smiled confidently at played with the strap of my dress. I traced my collarbone with my fingertips and parted my lips slightly while looking into his eyes innocently. I knew that was one of my strongest looks and I always got what I wanted from man with it. He looked distracted for a minute before he composed his face and started to get some drinks.

"Well it depends…" He leaned on his elbows and his faces came a few inches closer to my face. I could smell his dangerously sexy cologne and almost fainted. "…do you like a challenge or would you like something more simple…maybe easier for you?" We winked and I knew he was playing with me. Well being a stubborn stupid woman that I am I glared at him and said.

"I never walk away from a challenge."

Make the world a better place, and review =]...come on... It's not that hard people! (sobs and runs away.)


	4. MySexyBrunette

_**Disclaimer:**__ SM owns it all._

Love me Leave me

BPOV

"I never walk away from a challenge." I smirked at him.

EPOV

I greeted Jasper as he got out of his car and we went inside. The club was already full and I sighed knowing that it was going to be a long night. Having a nightclub was not as easy as I thought it would be. Working and saving up money for my dream business was a nightmare but starting it was worse. I spent all my money to get a good location and a big place. I had no idea that a club would need so many things; conditioning, painting, plumbing, electrical, cash reserves, kitchen equipment, interior design and hundreds of other expensive stuff. The grand opening was 4 months ago and after that the club was full every night, especially on weekends. I had more than 5000 customers every day. The line was a killer, I had to hire and fire waitresses and bartenders every month. They were either professional and rude or nice and clumsy. It was extremely hard but it was worth it. I had karaoke and games section, strip club section was in another studio; however, I came up with the idea of a strip dance competition every Saturday, people absolutely loved it.

Three months ago I opened a website and few celebrities started to visit once in a while. Some days they rented the club and went crazy the whole night. I didn't mind though; I got lots of money. What I didn't have enough of, were nerves and sleep. Managing and staying up whole night was exhausting. But at the same time I wouldn't trade it with anything.

I loved the darkness and hundreds of flashing lights through the loud and rhythmic music. I loved to hear people have fun and enjoy what I've created; it made me feel good to know that they come to my place to get away from their life and problems. I had the best DJ; and once in 2 weeks I had a live concert. My new bartender Seth was a very kind guy. I was happy to hire him. My customers were always satisfied with whatever he made for them, and they enjoyed communicating with him. Sometimes girls flirted with him and with my permission he made a special drink for both of them. He was happy for getting attention and I was happy for having costumers.

My best friend Jasper helped me a lot and I know I wouldn't be able to do it without him. We have been best friends since high school. We went to different universities. He got a master's degree and became a psychologist; our apartments were a few streets away from each other. Sometimes when he was too depressed he would come to the club and help me. He said it made him feel alive to get away from miserable and sick people and communicate with the happy ones. I never understood how he could survive with listening to people's problems and see their depressed faces every day. But Jasper always had a calm and understanding personality. It made people open up to him and he always found a way to help them. I knew it was a perfect job for him because he had lots of patients and he was pretty famous. He even published a book 2 years ago. The problems and depressions of others' didn't affect him often though. That was one of his talents. He managed to control his feelings and not let others mess it up. I wasn't like that at all. That's why I worked in a place where people were always happy and were having fun.

Jasper and I went to the VIP section to have a drink and then get to work. A blonde waitress named Vanessa came up to us and smiled.

"Hi Sir." I smiled back and she turned to Jasper. "Mr. Jasper." Jasper nodded back. "What can I get for you gentlemen?"

"We'll have two Whisky Sours, please." Even though I was her boss I couldn't stop myself from being polite. I'm not saying the boss should be rude to his workers but he should be strict. But I was only strict when I was pissed. When I was drunk and happy I would raise their salary. Vanessa said ok and left.

We watched at the dance floor to see what people were doing. This became a game between two of us. We would find the funniest ones who dances like a robot and chuckle at them. Or we would find sexy girls and check them out. Sometimes I flirted and had sex with them for one night, but Jasper wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. Especially this last week, He told me how he met a woman at Coffee Bean, and couldn't stop thinking about her. First I was annoyed with him for not asking for her number and just leaving without even knowing her name. But this was Jasper, he remained calm and believed if she was the one then they would meet soon.

I didn't believe in this whole "The One" shit. I've had three girlfriends during high school and university, I broke up with my last ex two years ago, and her name was Tanya. At first she was fun, we went to Miami together and it was one of the best weeks in my life, we would have sex three times a day, she was gorgeous and smelled great. Four months later I saw her in my apartment with another man. I was mad and hurt and disgusted.

I promised myself to never take another woman seriously. So as I started my business I met lots of women, drank alcohol, took them to a hotel and fucked. I wasn't a player, I just had sex with different women 4 times a week and they didn't mind. They did the same thing too. But this year I got bored and just went on a break. I was tired of having sex with someone I didn't even know. I wanted to make love; I wanted sex to mean something more than just a cock inside of pussy. I wanted to feel passion and love. Well that wasn't happening either. So I just got used to my life as it included only my work, friends and family. No girlfriend for now.

Vanessa brought us our drink and we continued our little game. We watched how people danced, I spotted two women in black dresses, the short one had black hair and the other one was a little bit taller but still had a petite body. She had long brown curls moving down her waist as she shook her head and swayed her curvy hips. Her eyes were closed and her pouty red lips were slightly open. It was one of the most erotic looks I have ever seen. But I was wrong. The moment she opened her eyes her expression became 10 times sexier. She had beautiful and sexy eyes, I felt myself being pulled towards her like a magnet. I imagined myself walking from behind her, putting my hands on her waist and kissing her neck, I would smell her hair and then spin her around and kiss those full delicious lips. She would moan and wrap her tiny hands around my neck and I would take her to my place and fuck her the whole night.

"Dude, look over there." I showed Jasper the spot she was dancing at. Jasper searched and tried to find the one I was talking about. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Oh my God, that's my coffee bean girl! She is here!" What the fuck? I hate my luck! I felt disappointment and depression took over me as I realized my best friend was attracted to same girl. Well he saw her first, and he was like a brother to me, if he liked her then I would stay out of his way. When they got married I would be the best man and I would be happy for him. Ugh again like I said, fuck my life.

"I love her black hair," Jasper sighed and said dreamily. Wait what?

"Black hair? Jasper she is a brunette. " Was he becoming color blind? I knew psychologist will mess up his health sooner or later, I've told him so many ti-

"Brunette? No Edward I mean the girl in front of her!" Jasper stared at me like I was crazy. The biggest relief washed over me and I exhaled a breath that I was holding. Yes! He wasn't attracted to my brunette, I could have her if I wanted, my mood was back and now I was up for a challenge. I gave Jasper a devil look and his expression turned confused.

"What. Are. You. Planning?" He narrowed his eyes with suspicious face.

"I'm gonna help you take that girl home tonight, brother." I grinned. Jasper looked excited and grinned back. We got up and went to our office. I knew if I left it to Jasper we would let her go again without even talking to her. We needed a simple plan; so he wouldn't be shy. And he would be more confident if I was around and helped him through it.

We stood in front of the monitor screens on hidden cameras. I had 15 of them. And now we were watching the one that had our two girls in it. They were standing in front of the bar and talking. My brunette looked worried and it seemed like she was trying to comfort her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper drama queen was suddenly waking up. The last time I saw him like this was when he called me and told he left the café without talking to her. It took me 30 minutes to assure him that she wouldn't think he is a loser and that he did a good thing by winking at her and then leaving. I told him it showed attraction but also said that he is not trying too hard. Jasper didn't buy it, hell even I didn't buy it, but it was all I could do. Now I knew exactly what we have to do and we weren't going to let them leave this place until we talked to them. Suddenly I saw two guys approaching them. One of them took Alice's hand and I saw Jasper's face become furious as he clenched his hands into tight fists. I wanted to calm him down but freezed as I saw a tall blonde pig gesture to my girl to go dance with him. I gritted my teeth and my eyes burned with fury. No one takes away my woman!

"What the fuck?" I growled. "Who are this dipshits?" We watched the other screen of the dance floor and spotted them dancing. The short haired girl was just jumping up and down and laughing, they were acting goofy. "Jasper you can calm down, they are not sexually attracted, looks like she is playing with a kinder garden kid." Then I watched the sexiest women in the world dancing with a jerk. He was constantly trying to dry hump her but she always pulled away. Finally she got annoyed pushed him back and stormed off to the bar. I walked back to the bar screen to see her, Jasper stood where he was and watched her girl dancing with a nerd with the saddest look on his face. The sexy and now angry brunette was sitting alone and I saw Seth approach him. Alice joined her a few minutes later. It was now or never.

"Jasper I'm gonna go take Seth's place and you come in 5 minutes. I'll introduce you to them, you buy her a drink and talk ok?"

"Ok" Jasper nervously took a deep breath and exhaled, I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, come on we don't have time, wait here and join us in 5 minutes." I said again this time firmly as I looked at him and left the office. My heart started to beat faster as I walked towards the bar. Her delicate back was facing me and It took me all my strength to stop myself from spinning her bar stool around, picking her up and- I broke out of my thoughts as I came closer. Seth noticed me.

"Thank you Seth, I'll take it from here. You can go on your break now." I said in my professional voice as I walked behind the bar. I saw her eyes on me but didn't look back yet.

"Yes sir, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her and left. Now was the time. I looked at her and smiled. Oh God, too hot. She was too sexy for her own good. Sexy wasn't enough to describe her, she was beautiful. How could a woman look vulnerably gorgeous at naughty sexy at the same time? I could look at her face and admire her every part until she would call the cops and they would take me to mental hospital. She slowly crossed her legs and my eyes hungrily followed them. The creamy skin made my mouth water and I felt myself getting hard. My eyes went up to her breasts. Not too big and not too small; they looked so delicious and soft. Her red lips were full and ready to kiss. The chocolate eyes killed me with their fierceness. I saw a light pink blush cover her high cheekbones but she recovered quickly and smirked at me. That only turned me on more.

"Hello, my name is Edward." I said politely and shook her hand. I felt my arm's hair get goose bumps from her touch, even a little part of her skin touching my own felt so intimate; I couldn't imagine what would happen if our naked bodies pressed to each other. The innocent devil smiled at me.

"Bella." I finally heard her voice. It was what I expected…Sexy and beautiful. Her name really matched her but I bet she got that line thousand times before; so I didn't mention it. I shook my best friend's lover's hand too, her name was Alice; she looked very nice. I was glad Jasper found a good and beautiful woman. He better come soon or I will kick his ass. Some customers came towards me and I called my waiters to help me around the bar. Two guys came and started to take their order. I checked if everything was in its place and looked at Bella.

"So what was Seth making for you?"

"I ordered Diamond Margarita, but if you have better suggestions feel free to make it." She said confidently. Oh I have a better suggestion but it's not for drinking. Although tasting her wouldn't be a bad idea either. I had to stop myself before my erection was too visible. But she started to trace her red colored fingernails lightly on her collarbone and I growled. Thank God it was too low for her to hear. She tilted her head and slightly parted her lips. First I thought she was trying to play; but her eyes looked too innocent, maybe she didn't realize that what she did was incredibly sexy.

I'll show her sexy.

I leaned on my elbows and moved a little bit closer. She smelled like freesias. It was a light and delicious smell, and I bit my lip to stop myself from licking it. I said with a husky voice.

"Well it depends…" She looked surprised. "Do you like a challenge or would you like something more simple? Maybe easier for you? " I knew that would drive her nuts and she would agree with whatever I dared her to do just to prove me wrong. She glared at me, just as I expected and said.

"I never walk away from a challenge." She raised her eyebrow, I swear that was the hottest angry look ever, She was a turn on machine, made precisely for my two batteries and one remote control. I still had 2 minutes before Jasper would join us; I said.

"Have you ever tried 'Zombie?'?" I regretted the idea even though it was already out of my mouth. Stupid asshole! Now she is going to think you are trying to make her drunk; that fucking drink is too strong for her! The voice inside my head screamed at me. Her eyes became confused at my expression; I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her answer. I knew there was no turning back. To my surprise she raised her eyebrow again, this time smirking at me.

"Seriously? That's your lame challenge? Why don't you just give me a cup of tea?" She leaned back on her chair and look at her nails, obviously bored with my suggestion. I was probably looking like a fish, with my mouth open. Jasper couldn't even finish that drink; he went crazy and sang "Hot and cold" for me the whole night. But I found a perfect excuse.

"Well, I didn't want to make you drunk." I said. A part of it was true; I didn't want to act like a jerk. She looked taken aback and I felt insulted. Did she really think that was my plan? "Why are you surprised? Is that what you thought I was gonna do?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, for some reason I wanted to know exactly what she thought of me.

"N-no, of course I wasn't" She stammered and batted her eyelashes, although I was sure she didn't do it to look attractive, it was a reflexive movement of surprise and confusion. "I was just expecting you to offer a stronger drink, since you did take it as a challenge." Her little smile returned to her face and I saw Alice giggle next to her. She was pretending like she wasn't watching but it was obvious she was our audience.

"Yeah, it was a challenge." I grinned at her. "But I'm not going to offer a stronger drink; even my friend Jasper can't drink the whole glass!" I looked at Alice as I said his name, she was texting with her phone but she looked up quickly without thinking with a surprised look on her face. Huh, so she was attracted to him too? This was going to be easier than I thought. I smiled at Alice. "Just don't tell him I told you." I chuckled. She pretended to look nonchalant and uninterested but I could see through her eyes that she was too excited to calm herself down.

"I don't even know him" She muttered and looked at Bella. Bella didn't show any emotion, I guess she didn't want to let her friend down. I let it go as soon as I saw Jasper approaching us.

"I know, but he is coming our way right now, so don't mention it please." I smiled at them, and pretended to ignore Alice's shocked face, Bella smiled at her and winked. God I love her confidence. I wonder if she will be the same confident devil in bed or will she show her vulnerable side? I wish it was both…Jasper magically looked very confident as he walked towards Alice and smiled at her. 'That's my boy' I thought to myself… 'Work it, work it,ugh shake that booty! Now stand… pose… and smile!' I felt like Tyra Banks on ANTM. He sat next to her and looked at me.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" He was one hell of an actor when he wanted to be. I wanted to laugh but controlled myself.

"Ladies, this is my friend Jasper." I motioned with my hand as I introduced them. "Jasper this is Alice and Bella." Jasper shook Alice's hand.

"Nice to meet you Alice." He smiled, and then looked at Bella. "You too, Bella." He couldn't reach her hand from where he sat, and for some reason, I was glad for that. Bella smiled back and nodded. Jasper talked again.

"Edward why didn't you give ladies drinks yet?" He smirked at me. Oh so that's how you want to play Jasper? You trying to make me look rude huh? After all the things I have done for him, he broke my heart again and betrayed me. Hmm I think the whisky and Bella's perfume was getting to my head.

"Actually Bella wanted to drink 'Zombie' but I told her it was so strong that you couldn't even finish it." Take that mother fucker! I smirked back, and the girls giggled. Double bonus! Muahahaha.

Jasper's expression turned serious and he glared at me.

"Oh you want to bet?"

Bella and Alice were turning their heads from me to Jasper; clearly enjoying it. They looked like they were watching a tennis game. I knew that the drink wouldnt be too strong for us; but I didn't mind; because I had to manage the whole club and I couldn't do it if I was completely drunk. Jasper knew it too, but we just wanted to play around and have fun.

"Bring it on!" I laughed and we punched our fists together. I turned to get the drink before Alice yelled.

"Hey! Don't think you guys are playing without us." She said firmly. Bella nudged her with her elbow.

"Wait Alice, let them have the challenge" She grinned. "We'll have our own, after them." Then she looked at me and smirked. "And you, Edward…" I loved the way she said my name, I couldn't wait for her to scream it when I made her come. "…You are gonna give us exactly what we order, deal?" How the fuck could I say no to that? And besides, she was my customer after all. I winked and smiled.

"Deal." I went to get drinks to make the 'zombie' and when I came back; Jasper and Alice were completely into their own little conversation. I smiled at Jasper, glad that he finally talked to her. Bella was checking her phone, that's what we all did when we were alone and had nothing else to do right? She looked back at me and smiled. I opened the conversation.

"Do you know how to make it?" I said as I put 2 glasses on the table. Was it a lame question? How would she know it if the bartenders always made it for her. Very Smooth Edward.

"Pineapple and lime juice, dash sugar syrup, apricot brandy and three types of rum." She said quickly looking straight in my eyes; she held three fingers and closed them one by one as she said the names. "Dark, white and Gold Spiced" She smiled triumphantly.

"Very impressive" I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I poured all the things she said in a shaker; filled half of it with ice and started to shake. I noticed her checking out my arm muscles as they flexed. She looked back at me and said quietly.

"I'm a big fan of cocktails" Remove the 'tails' of the word cocktails and add 'your' in front of it, please. I gulped at the images that formed in my head but Bella's voice brought me back to reality.

"So are you the manager of the club?"

"I'm the owner." I smiled.

"Oh" She looked surprised "That's very impressive." Hell yeah it is, I smiled proudly and said 'thank you' she added. "So you don't sleep at night at all?" I laughed at her question; it was kind of cute and childish.

"I do in the morning, but not too much, I'm used to it though, so it doesn't bother me." She looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me; I love sleeping and if anything or anyone takes it away from me they know they are gonna regret it." She glared at Alice as she said the last part; that in return giggled and turned to Jasper again. I laughed again, it felt so natural and comfortable to talk to her, I realized we had stopped flirting and was surprised that we still had something to talk about. Most of the women I've talked with were boring. It felt like I have to try very hard to think about a topic and whenever I came up with it they returned a stupid reply.

"What do you mean?" I laughed. I wanted to know how she got revenge on them.

"Well one time I changed Alice's tooth paste with foot cream, the day Rosalie-my friend-woke me up I drew on her face that night with a marker" We laughed at the same time and she continued "And I waxed Emmet's leg one time-"

"Who's Emmet?" I felt the jealousy burn in me, did she have a boyfriend? I couldn't picture a different guy touching and kissing her. I didn't want to imagine it. I hope she took my question as a curiosity and not jealousy. I didn't want to freak her out. She looked at me for a moment and then shook her head.

"Rosalie's boyfriend, they are at Fiji now…on vacation" She added, probably trying to change the topic.

"Ah, I envy them…I love that place" I said as I poured the drink in our glasses. Jasper and Alice turned their attention to us and I noticed they were sitting a little bit closer to each other. I gave the drink to Jasper and made a toast.

"For you ladies" and "let this night be wonderful" Jasper and I raised our glasses, looked at each other and I said. "Go!" The drink burned my throat and I wrinkled my face, but I saw Jasper drinking bravely as Alice cheered him. Bella just laughed at videotaped the whole thing. I wasn't going to lose so I drank faster until the last drop, knowing that I might regret it later, but I couldn't stop the stupid teenager in me. Jasper and I smacked the glasses on the table furiously at the same time and breathed. I felt the alcohol go down, Jasper's eyes were crazy. Alice and Bella screamed and cheered. Bella turned off the camera.

"Are you guys ok? Your faces' are red!" she giggles at our weakness, so Jasper and I straightened up and smiled.

"Actually, that felt good." I told Jasper, his redness was going away but I could see the excitement due to the alcohol in his eyes. Alice cut us off though.

"Ok enough! I've been here for almost an hour and haven't had a drink yet, Bella what are we gonna have?" She looked at Bella, who turned her face to me.

"We'll have 'Bastard on the Beach' please" She smirked at me and my expression went blank.

No.

It was too strong. I couldn't let her drink it. What if something bad happens? What if her body doesn't accept it? What if they do something crazy, like rob a moll or a bank? She noticed my expression and raised her sexy eyebrow.

"You mister, don't have the right to say no." Now I was sure I looked pissed as I gritted my teeth.

No.

I said in my mind again. As if she could read what I thought. She leaned forward with puppy dog eyes, also giving me a view of her soft and creamy breasts. The drink was making my head light and it was hard to think straight. She batted her eyelashes at me and played with my collar with her fingertips.

"Edward" She looked innocently at me and signed my name. "Don't disappoint me…I'm a big girl and I can handle whatever you give me." Her words turned me on faster than my ex's naked body. I felt my cock harden as I gripped the glass but let it go before I broke it. I breathed loudly and felt my resolve getting crumbled under her gaze. I exhaled the air that I was holding and stepped back to get the shots. I heard Bella and Alice squeal behind me.

Bella will be the death of me…

**_Did i tell you i love reviews? Tell me what you think =]_**


	5. StripTease

LOVE ME LEAVE ME

EPOV

I picked the smallest glasses I could find but the drink was still a killer. I made the first one, which was called 'Suffering Bastard' while cursing myself. Asshole… retard… I fucking hate myself. Oh my God she is either going to die or kill someone; and I'll go to jail for putting the whole fucking challenge in her mind, why is she so fucking stubborn, if I say no she will hate me and leave and I will never see her again, Alice will leave with her and Jasper will loathe me for the rest of his life." The imaginary Edward in my head was crying and praying on his knees for a miracle; while the real Edward silently made the poison. I finally finished the first drinks. I picked them up and walked towards Bella and others.

"Let's go to the VIP section."

My mood was down and my voice just proved it more. We walked inside and sat on the light red and gold leather couches. There were pillow and ball chairs everywhere with low glass café tables and lights in different design forms. I sighed; what if she sues me and I lose my whole club? I noted to myself to kick my own ass later for being so stupid. The whisky and Zombie were seriously making their affect on me and my feelings were becoming exaggerated.

Alice and Bella were jumping up and down in excitement as they watched me put the drinks down on the table. Jasper sat next to Alice again and watched her curiously. He gave me a look that said "Relax." so I tried to compose my face. Bella and Alice took the glasses.

"Edward, you can make that face when you come to my funeral, but right now don't you dare kill my mood or I'll go home and eat Alice's cake's leftover." She started seriously but ended up laughing with Alice. I managed to smile at her happiness, and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined.

"Dear God, whatever happens tonight please don't let us die." Alice raised her glass. "And…well that's all that matters" She laughed as Bella said "Amen" and then turned to us.

"Watch and learn boys." She winked and they both drank the shots.

They finished it in three seconds. Alice smacked her hand on the table as she wrinkled her face. Bella screamed from alcohol; then took a slice of lemon, put it between her red lips and sucked it. They yelled "yeah!" and high fived each other. I looked at both of them concerned.

"How are you guys feeling? Was it too strong?" I was hoping they would say "Yeah you were right Edward, this is stupid let's go play bowling and drink hot chocolate." But no, instead they screamed at the same time.

"Fantastic!"

"Can't wait for the second one!"

Jasper laughed, the bastard enjoyed watching drunken women. He shook his head still chuckling.

"You guys are professional drinkers."

"Aw, that's the sweetest compliment ever. LET'S GO DANCE!" Alice took Jasper's hand and they almost ran into the dance floor. I looked at Bella as she laughed and got up. She walked towards the curtains that divided the VIP from the Dance place. Her dress hugged her every curve as she swayed her hips. She had the sweetest ass ever. I wanted to ask where she was going but I couldn't find my mouth to speak. Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you coming?" The simple sentence gave me so many inappropriate images that I groaned.

I slowly got up afraid that I would be light headed from 'Zombie'. Finally I reached her and snaked my arm around her waist without thinking. We walked into the crowd and darkness. Bella's eyes were lazy as the alcohol was taking over Back's mix was playing. I stood in front of her as she raised her arms above her head and swayed her hips seductively with the music. The music, alcohol and Bella were messing up my head and I felt disconnected from this world. I shut my brain off to just enjoy what was in front of me. Bella closed her eyes and put her hands in her hair; she started to slowly move her hips back and forth, playing with Justin Timberlake's words. She moved her hands down and lightly caressed her body. A small smile slowly started to form on her parted lips as she pulled her head back and laughed. I was totally turned on even though I didn't even touch her.

I just stood in front of her stepping from left to right. We danced like this for a while until I saw a few guys stare at here and talk to each other motioning her with their finger. I growled again and grabbed Bella by her waist and pulled her close. She opened her eyes startled and suddenly her eyes changed into a burning desire. I didn't know if I should melt or be scared but my brain wasn't working properly. It only made me pull her closer until every inch of our bodies was pressed to each other. I felt her soft breasts on my chest and groaned. I put my both hands on her hips and buried my nose in her hair. I heard Bella gasp but she didn't stop dancing. She run her fingers through my hair and slightly pulled it back so she could look in my eyes. She bit her lower lip and my heart started to beat faster. I pressed myself closer to her and didn't lose the eye contact. I wonder if she felt my dick twitch and become harder. She gasped again. I took it as a yes.

"BELLAAAA!" both of us jumped, scared of Alice's screaming. Bella gently pushed me back as Alice approached us and took her hand.

"It's time for the second shot!" Alice's face was red from dancing; her voice was louder than usual because of alcohol. Two of them stumbled back into the VIP room. Jasper and I followed them like lost puppies. Jasper looked helpless as he saw Alice giggle uncontrollably with Bella. They looked at both of us with blank expressions then burst out laughing again. Alice pressed the button for service and a waiter named Derek walked inside. Bella yelled at him to come closer so he could hear them.

"I want my Henry!" Bella yelled and they both started to laugh again. Who the hell was Henry? I sat next to her and raised my eyebrows. Her hair was messy from dancing and rolling on the couch. It looked like she had sex a minute ago. Even her face looked flushed and crazy. But at the same time she still looked stunning. Alice slapped Bella's arm and told the waiter.

"2 Dying Bastards!" Alice tried to make a serious face. Jasper chuckled and sat next to her, putting her short hair behind her ear. He acted so sweet without even realizing it. The waiter went back to the bar and I saw him making the second poison. I turned to Bella who was looking at her legs with the most confused look on her face. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I panicked. Did she hurt herself?

"I-I…" She stammered "I HAVE 15 TOES!" She cried and Alice gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh my God! Honey It's ok, don't cry" Alice hugged Bella and tried to soothe her. Jasper and I looked at each other not knowing what the fuck to do. It was funny and scary at the same time.

"Alice! How can I not cry! I have 15 toes and someone painted them red! " Bella yelled her eyes still full of tears. Thankfully she was holding them back and taking deep breaths.

"Bella I don't' believe you, lets count together." We watched as Bella and Alice bend down and started to count Bella's toes. They said random numbers at the same time until the waiter walked in again and Bella looked up suddenly excited.

"Bastard! We missed you!" Derek looked startled and insulted, but then realized she was talking to the drink. Bella looked down at Alice who was still counting her toes. "Get up bitch we are gonna take body shots!"

What? On who? I imagined Bella lying down on the table as I lifted up her dress and exposed her stomach. I pictured myself licking the drink of off her and then sucking the lemon that would be placed between her lips.

Fuck yeaaaah…. But I wasn't the one who was drinking, Bella was. So the question was, who was she going to lick?

"Bella…" Alice straightened up in her sit and put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "You are licking my butt again." She said firmly.

Jasper -who was drinking a water that the waiter brought-choked and spitted it all over poor Derek. Bella slapped Alice's hand of off her.

"I'll never licked your butt!" she yelled at her. I didn't even want to picture that. So I just stared at Bella's legs and enjoyed the view. "And don't even try to convince me again. I'm not gonna do it. Ask Jasper!" She pushed Alice back to Jasper and stared at me.

"Edward." She said calmly, like my mom did when she wanted me to do something and knew I couldn't say no to her. "Please take of your shirt." She looked at me with big and hopeful eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice on Jasper's lap, begging him to take it off. Jasper gave me an encouraging smile that said 'Who gives a fuck' and started to take it off. Fucking horny asshole wanted to be licked and couldn't control himself; but I knew better, what if we lost control? Besides it would look weird and inappropriate for my costumers to see the owner of the club getting wasted and acting irresponsible.

All my thoughts became blurry the minute I saw Bella's face. How could I say no to her? It would make her feel bad. I don't know if it was her adorable look or the fact that I was drunk but I took of my shirt.

Two minutes later Jasper and I were lying down half naked on our backs. It's a good thing I made the designer put a second layer of thick curtains for the VIP section. I knew there would be a reason why people wouldn't want to be seen. It was only the four of us. The couches were sectional. Jasper's and my head were on the other end's of the couch. Our feet were almost touching. _This is ridiculous ._I thought._ Are we gonna buy them a kangaroo if they asked us?_ My thoughts disappeared as I watched Bella sat next to me. She picked up the glass and slowly poured a little amount of it on my 6 pack. She watched attentively as the drink made my skin sparkle from wetness. I felt proud as I looked at me muscles. I took good care of them by going to the gym every week. Bella seemed to enjoy it too.

"You like what you see?" I smiled. She almost looked sober when she didn't talk. She smiled back without saying a word and looked at Alice. I couldn't see her or Jasper.

"Alice, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I heard Alice giggle "On three… One. Two."

"THREE!" they yelled simultaneously and Bella leaned down on me. Fuuuuck. My dick was going to explode! I bet he cursed at me, I almost felt sorry for putting him through so much torture without getting a release.

I felt Bella's warm tongue go all the way up to my stomach and then down to my abs again. She tried to slurp the drink with her lips and then licked/kissed it again. I couldn't stop myself from groaning. Only she heard it, I saw her eyes meet mine and she smiled without breaking the contact from my skin. She got a sugar and sprinkled it on me. Slowly leaned down this time looking right into my eyes; she opened her mouth and her lips lightly traced my skin, I shivered and without thinking buried my hand in her hair. I got a handful of brown locks and tugged them slightly. She slowly licked off the sugar; and my breathing was becoming heavy.

"Oh God." I whispered too low for her to hear and rubbed my eyes, letting go of her hair. _This is crazy, what am I doing?... What is she doing? ... Ugh I never want her to stop ._

My thoughts were incoherent, full of desire and hunger. She lifted herself up and picked up the drink again. This time she finished it with one gulp and placed the empty glass on the table. She smiled at me proudly and triumphantly; she got up and high fived Alice again. Jasper and I got up and silently watched us they started to yell like black rappers 'You're the man! That's how we do it dawg! You killed it homie!'

Derek came inside again, trying very hard not to pay attention to crazy women but failing.

"Sir. Its almost 11:00 pm." He told me. Huh? So? Is it time for bed? He saw my puzzled look and added.

"The striptease competition?" He raised his eyebrows. Oh shit! I told him to shut the fuck up as I raised my finger to my mouth and then motioned cutting his neck. He looked surprised and I nodded my head towards the girls who were dancing Macarena as he realized what I was saying. He whispered.

"So should I cancel it?" Bella was walking towards us as he finished his sentence; she raised her eyebrows.

"Cancel what?" Fuck. Think, think, think, think, think, think, thin-

"Uh…the…" I tried to make up a lie but was interrupted with another waiter who came in and said.

"Derek did you tell Mr. Edward that it's time for the striptease competition?"

Great. Perfect…I gave him a murderous look and he looked back in horror. Bella and Alice stared at each other for two seconds and started to squeal.

"Oh my God! Bella we should totally do it!"

"Yes! Yes! I want it! Let's go!" Bella took Alice's hand and they ran to the dance floor. I slowly got up and glared at Mark, the waiter who shouldn't have opened his stupid ass mouth.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know…" He didn't know what to say, I sighed realizing it wasn't his fault and said.

"It's ok, don't worry. Tell Vanessa to get me the microphone." I walked towards the dance floor but I heard Derek clear his throat.

"Um, sir?" I looked at him over my shoulder, depressed because of the situation.

"I think you should put on your shirt back?" He said carefully as his sentence turned into a question. I looked at my naked chest and cursed.

Jasper was watching the scene without showing any emotion. He gave me my shirt as we covered ourselves and got out. The dance floor was packed; the pole dance stage was a step above on the right side of the dance floor. There were 5 poles with flashing lights behind them on the wall. The design was amazing; I've picked the lights with the all the shades of blue and purple as they swirled in slow motions with the dancers and music. There were fog machines on both ends; it gave the stage a mysterious and incredibly sexy appearance.

I couldn't find Bella in the crowd; however it was time to start the competition. Vanessa gave me the microphone and I walked on the center of the stage.

"Are you guys having fun?" I yelled with faked enthusiasm and smiled at the cheering crowd. "Well you haven't seen the best part yet!" The crowd cheered again knowing what was going to happen next. "I need five beautiful and confident ladies on this stage right now for tonights dance competition!" I heard women scream in delight as the men yelled "Yeah!" and stuff like that. "Now, the three winners will get tickets for Lady Gaga's concert that's gonna be in Chicago, on September 15th!" The crowd went crazy as I finished my sentence, "Ladies you have 2 minutes to get your sexy booties on the stage and show what you got." I winked and got off the stage. I started to look for Bella again until but I couldn't find her anywhere. I saw Jasper walk towards me.

I opened my mouth to ask where they were but suddenly his worried expression turned into shock as he watched at something that was behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Bella and Alice on stage laughing and holding their poles. The light music stopped and the crowd cheered again. The other three girls walked on the stage and smiled nervously as they stood next to their own poles. I started to walk towards Bella but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Don't. They'll start a fight and the crowd will hate you." Jasper was right. You couldn't fight with these women when they were drunk. They could do whatever they wanted and no one could stop them. The lights went off and the crowd was silent.

Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy started to play as the dim lights behind the stage's wall slowly turned on. The fog machine kicked on and mixed with the purple and blue colors. Very slowly the figures of five women started to appear through the smoke and swirling lights. All I could see was Bella's body in front of the pole as she kept deep and sexy eye contact with me. I felt like the music was made precisely for her, she looked too comfortable and confident as she leaned back on the pole, grabbed it with both hands near head height and very slowly went down seductively moving her delicious hips. She went down until her ass almost touched her bended feet and slowly moved up again her back caressing the pole.

My breathing was heavy and my dick was probably sticking out embarrassingly but I didn't give a shit. I heard Jasper whimper and whisper "Holy fuck" probably admiring whatever Alice was doing but I didn't take my eyes of off Bella. I forgot why I was mad a minute ago and watched the torturously sexy women in front of me.

_You've been a bad, bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy._

Bella walked behind the pole watching me with a raised eyebrow and her mouth slightly open. Her shoulders where pushed back and her ass out as she held the pole with the crook of her arm and slowly strutted around the pole.

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and spin upon my champagne_

She hooked her right leg around the front of the pole and slowly arched her body backwards, lowering her hand. She closed her eyes and slowly arched forward, gripped the pole with both hands her leg still hooked to the pole. She found my eyes again and licked the pole.

_Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

Holy shit, this time I was the one who whimpered. I heard other men whistle and yell "Yeah baby!"I turned my attention from Bella for two seconds only to growl and shoot them a murderous look, they didn't even notice me. They watched with their mouths hanging open and I turned to Bella again.

_I'll give you some oh-la-la_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_

Bella held the pole with one hand and leaned into it with her chest. She pushed her ass out and slowly moved her stomach forward until it touched the pole.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered and wet, You nasty boy._

I really was sweating. She was a delicious torture, a sweet hell. She pulled her shoulders back until the pole was between her legs.

_Nasty naughty boy, Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind._

Yes, she was the first women to drive me crazy like this. I've never been turned on the way I was now. I've never wanted a woman so badly in my life before. At that moment I would do anything and everything to be inside her and get the release that I was dreaming of. I would fuck her whole night, without getting tired. I would kiss every inch of that murderously sexy body and I would bite her full red lips and suck on her soft nipples until she screamed my name.

_Now if you're ready come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Bella mouthed the words while standing on her side and holding the pole with one hand. She pushed her chest and ass out and slowly went down, the pole between her legs. She swirled until her back was facing me, her legs still hugging the pole. Then she opened her legs and got up slowly moving her hips. I almost had a peek of her ass, so did the whole crowd.

_Hush now, don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve _

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake you nasty boy_

She jumped on the pole gripping it between her thighs. She extended one leg out and spinned around the pole. Fuck, she moved like a professional stripper.

_Oh no, oh there I go again_

_I need a spanking cuz I've been bad._

She spinned down until her feet touched the ground; pushed her hips back and slowly raised up.

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Bella did the same move again this time standing behind the pole; facing me, she slowly opened her legs and went down. Fuuuuuuck. Her tiny black panties were teasing me; I couldn't take it anymore. It took all control to stop myself from going up there and fucking her in front of everyone.

The chorus began again and Bella continued her dance with moves that probably made every guy hard and out of control. My face was glistening from sweat and my breathing was loud and fast. I clenched my fists and watched her hungrily as she swayed her hips, swirled around and arched her back.

The smoke kicked out again and made her disappear. The song died as the lights went down. The crowd was silent for a few seconds, probably stunned from the show. Then everyone burst out screaming and cheering. I couldn't end the show like this; so I ordered Derek do it for me. I went near the stage to find Bella and saw her laughing with Alice. Jasper was right behind me. His expression was just like mine; hungry and tortured. Alice run up to Jasper and looked at him with big and innocent eyes.

"Was I good Jazzy?" Jasper opened and closed his mouth like a fish and then breathed. "You are amazing." He said honestly his voice full of passion and …love? Wasn't it too soon for him to fall in love? They didn't even kiss yet but it felt like they have known each other for a long time. Alice squealed and jumped on Jasper, hugging him tightly. I turned to Bella but she wasn't next to me. I panicked again and my eyes scanned around the place to find her.

Derek went on the stage and silenced the crowd again to announce the winners. The crowd cheered as he named one of the girl's names; she came up to him and took the ticket, screaming in ecstasy. He named the second women; which was Bella, finally I saw her getting up on the stage and taking the ticket. She stumbled as she stepped down on the dance floor; luckily I was there to catch her. I pulled her up and saw her blush for the second time today. The confident woman that turned on every single guy here was now replaced with the vulnerable and shy beauty. My desire of being inside her was suddenly replaced with concern.

"Do you want to go sit down?" I murmured, lightly pushing one of her brown locks away from her face. She looked at me with her adorable eyes and nodded. We heard Alice squeal as she heard her name and went to get her ticket. I told Jasper to join us in the VIP section when she was back and took Bella to sit on one of the couches. She leaned her head back on the pillow as she sat. I took her tiny hand in mine and played with her fingers.

"My feet hurt." She whined, but not in an annoying way like some women did when they complained or wanted something. She said in with a voice that made my heart melt and I wanted to make her feel good and safe. I put her leg on my lap and took of her high heels. I did the same with the other one. Her feet were so small in my hands, they felt warm and soft. I lightly started to massage them, hoping it would make the pain go away. The silence between us was comfortable and natural. Again, I was surprised how I was acting so caring and natural towards someone I met a few hours ago.

Bella silently watched; her eyes following my movement, then, she curiously observed my face; as I was looking down at her feet. She bit her lower lip and looked down at my hands again. My fingers slowly made their way up to her ankle and circled her leg. Jasper and Alice came in. Alice looked tired too; who knew striptease would make them exhausted. I was expecting them to jump up and down and order the next shot. Alice was sitting next to Bella her head leaned on Jasper's shoulder, Bella's leg was still on my lap. Alice turned her face towards Bella and mumbled.

"Bella?...you know...I forgot to ask you…who's gonna drive…back…home…" She mumbled and closed her eyes. I opened my mouth to say that we would but Bella motioned me to shut up. She watched as Alice hugged Jaspers waist and started to snore softly. Bella started to move and I let go of her foot. She rested her head on Alice's ass and closed her eyes.

"Alice, we are not going home until we finish the Dead Bastard." Before I could say no, Bella sighed and started to breath loudly. I looked at Jasper, not knowing what to do.

"Bella?" I whispered after a minute. I lightly nudged her arm, she didn't budge. Jasper did the same to Alice. None of them woke up. He whispered panic clear in his voice.

"Edward?...I don't know where they live… Do you?" Kill me…please kill my right now.

**how was it? Let me know!**


	6. Hangover and Pancakes

LOVE ME LEAVE ME

**EPOV.**

"Edward…" Jasper whispered panic clear in his voice. "I don't know where they live…Do you?" I shook my head and cursed.

Kill me…Please just kill me. Here I was; in my own club, sitting next to a passed out woman I met few hours ago who gave me a boner every 5 minutes and she wouldn't wake up. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I don't know where she lives. What if her family is looking for her? What if they call the cops and they accuse me of raping and kidnapping? Bella wouldn't remember anything and I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Or what if she had a murderer boyfriend and he killed me one day? No she had to wake up. I tried again this time louder.

"Bella? Bella wake up." I held her shoulders and tried to make her to sit up. She didn't wake up. Why didn't she wake up?

"Did they eat anything when they came here?" I asked even though I knew Jasper had no idea.

"I don't know ask them, oh wait you can't. They are passed out. Because of you!" Jasper suddenly got up and yelled furiously. I rarely saw him mad so I just looked back at him in shock.

"What the fuck? How the hell is this my fault?" I told them it was a bad idea. They didn't listen to me. What was I supposed to do? Tie them down call a cab and send them home? They were customers and they ordered their drinks. She wasn't my girlfriend. I had no control over her.

"Didn't you put the whole fucking Challenge game in her mind?" Jasper hissed at me. We stayed quiet for few minutes both of us trying to calm down. I knew he didn't mean to fight. The whole situation affected both of us. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Sorry man; this just got out of hand... They did what they wanted to do. We'll just try until they wake up and tell us their address. Then we'll take them home. Everything will be alright." I felt like he was trying to comfort himself instead of me; so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. After all, they are just sleeping. It's not a big deal. They'll wake up. It's not like we have to take them to our place until tomorrow morning, right?"… Right? I didn't sound convincing and Jasper knew it.

"So what do we do now?" He walked over to where Alice was and kneeled in front of her. He looked at her for few minutes and…poked her cheek? What the hell?

"Jasper, are you ok?" How was poking going to help her to wake up?

"Just had to give it a shot." Jasper mumbled.

I thought for a minute and then kneeled next to him. We both looked at their snoring faces. Both of them had their mouths slightly open as they formed an "O" with their lips. Their cheeks looked rounder because of their position and the pillows. Looking at Bella I understood why Jasper poked Alice's cheek. They both looked like chubby kids this way.

"What if we slap them?" I raised my eyebrows at Jasper's suggestion who in defense shrugged his shoulders. I raised my hand and slightly slapped Bella's cheek. I didn't realize my touch turned into a caress until Jasper cleared his throat.

"Edward, focus." He said firmly and I took my hand back. Suddenly Jasper slapped Bella; it was harder than mine and I yelled at him.

"Hey! That was hard!" He gave me an apologetic smile.

"At least she doesn't feel anything." It still bothered me though.

"Alice doesn't feel anything either, why didn't you slap HER?" Jasper just sighed.

"This isn't gonna work." After a moment of silence we said synchronously.

"We have to take them home."

"Let's take them to my house, It's big enough for four of us." I suggested.

"I am staying too?" Jasper asked confused by my idea.

"Fuck yeah; I'm not facing them alone tomorrow morning." God knows what they would do to me. I wasn't ashamed to show that I was scared. Who wouldn't be? They WERE full of surprises, especially Bella.

"Do you think they'll accuse us of…?" He didn't need to finish the sentence for me to understand what he was going to say.

"I don't know, hopefully they'll remember some things. And if they don't we will explain everything. I don't think they will doubt us if we leave their clothes on and stay out of their room. " Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Are you gonna leave the club though?" Jasper looked at me. I've put Derek in charge of it several times before; because of emergencies and women. I knew I could trust him. He was a good friend; in addition, he took his job and responsibilities seriously. I called him to come; and explained him the situation. He was more than excited to be in charge. I could see him taking my place when it was time for my retirement.

"Are you able to drive?" Good question. I stood up and shook my head. It wasn't that bad. I didn't live too far away; so no need to worry about the cops.

"Yeah, you?" Jasper got up and scratched his head.

"Yeah me too. Even if I wasn't, I'm not leaving my car here."

Jasper saved up lots of money to buy his dream car and it was the light of his life. He took very good care of it, I always joked about it, saying he loved his car so much he probably made love with it. "What about their cars though or did they come with a cab?" Well shit. That was a problem. If they came with their cars then they would probably get a ticket tomorrow morning. I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair; a habit I picked up from my dad. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Check their purses if they have car keys." I took the black and silver purse; that was next to Bella and opened it. There were makeup junk, apartment key, her phone and perfume. I made a note to myself to sniff it later and then save her number in my phone. Just in case she refused to give it tomorrow.

"I found them." Jasper broke me out of my thoughts as he showed me the keys in his hands.

I told Derek to stay with them until we came back. We went outside to the parking lot and started to press the button as we passed every single car there. Twenty minutes later a blue Lamborghini Gallardo beeped and we sighed in relief. I felt like we were in a comedy/drama movie. My life has never been this interesting and unpredictable before. Those women made some serious changes. Jasper whistled.

"My baby got a nice taste in cars." He sang and I raised my eyebrow.

"Your baby?"

"What? She will be…soon." He defended himself and I chuckled. It'll be fun to tease him later about it. We climbed in Alice's car and I drove it to my own parking place. It had three parking spaces free for as long as I wanted. Jasper's and my cars were parked there. I parked Alice's car next to mine and we got out. We went inside to get the girls.

We picked them up in bridal style and exited the building. Derek opened our car doors for us. Jasper laid Alice behind the passenger's seat of his car, as I did the same with Bella. We said our goodbyes to Derek and got 'good luck' in return. I got in my Audi A8 and got out of the parking lot. Jasper followed right behind me as we drove to my house.

I was living alone but I had two bedrooms because it was the only available apartment in this area and I was in love with it. Besides; if I got married (If that day comes one day) we wouldn't have to rent a new one. This was just perfect.

My mother- Esme- helped me with the design. The dark colors were dramatic but the fireplace gave the room a romantic touch. The mood of the living room was dim, exotic, mysterious and luxurious. The big black sectional couch and sofas were on the two corners of the room. The floor was covered in light chocolate and gold fur carpet. There were two black café tables with glasses of white freesias on them. The little bar was connected with the kitchen; which was black with light brown wood. There was a black tree silhouette on the wooden wall and tall candle stands. The eating area was next to the bar. The marble square table didn't have feet and was connected horizontally to the mirror wall. Around it were six black bar stools. In other words the living room was a mixture of black, light gold and silver. However the dark colors didn't make the room heavy at all. The flowers, candles, the light colored wood and big framed pictures lightened it all up. It gave the apartment a night club mood but it was cozy and peaceful at the same time.

I managed to open the door while holding the sleeping crazy women in my arms. I told Jasper to follow me as we entered the second bedroom, the one that was next to mine. Jasper slept there few times before, it matched with the living room. However, both of them wouldn't fit in that small bed. Jasper said my thought out loud and I sighed.

"Ok let's go put them down on the couch, before my arms fall off." Bella wasn't heavy at all, but I was tired and drunk and needed to sit down to take a breath. We carefully laid them on the sectional couch. I brought two bottles of cold water from the refrigerator and handed one to Jasper, he whispered thanks and we drank in silence. I sat on the sofa, next to Jasper and watched the two women in front of us.

"Is it normal to pass out like that after two shots?" Jasper asked shaking his head.

"Did you forget our college party? We passed out after the third shot and then didn't remember anything." I didn't remember one single thing after the Suffering Bastard but watching the video that our friends took was painful enough. However, that embarrassment was nothing compared to the massive headache that didn't leave me for a few days. I wanted to die, puke and scream all at the same time. Jasper laughed at the memory.

"Those were some crazy times… if they wake up in the middle of the night we should give them a little piece of bread and water, so the hangover won't be too painful." Jasper was always caring and attentive towards others. But the attention he gave Alice was different.

"You are serious about her, aren't you…" I said it more as a statement than a question. Jasper nodded.

"It's not like you are any different with Bella, you know." I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I act like Jasper? He noticed my confusion and added. "The foot massage? And don't think I didn't hear you growl at those guys." He chuckled and I joined him. I took a deep breath.

"Well yeah, I would lie if I said I am not attracted to her. But that's all. I don't even know her." I murmured the last part. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I get you, we are not teenagers anymore; it takes a lot to start a relationship because It's more serious and deep now." I nodded in agreement. We drank again, enjoying the cold liquid go through our burning bodies and sighed.

"Are they gonna sleep here?"

"I guess…It won't be right to separate them. I just hope they won't puke and mess up the place." Esme would kill me and besides I was over protective about my house. I guess you could say I was a clean freak. I loved when everything smelled and looked good. If something was out of its place I would be the first one to fix it. But I loved that about myself, thanks to that, my club always looked good and was clean. Not like other places where it always smelled like pee and puke. "Are you ok with sleeping in that second room?"

"It's not like it's my first time Edward." Jasper smiled and stretched his arms. "Go get blankets for them and let's hit the beds. It's gonna be one motha fucking morning tomorrow." He chuckled.

He went to take a shower while I was looking for the blankets. I got him one of my boxers and socks for tomorrow. He was like a brother to me and sleeping in each other's houses became normal to us. Sometimes he even brought his dates to my house, while I slept in his. He said mine was more elegant and always impressed women. I didn't' have a problem with that because Jasper always cleaned up after himself and his house wasn't bad either. It was just smaller than mine and the living room was white instead of black.

After I covered their sleeping bodies with silver fur blankets, I looked at Bella. The way she was laying seemed uncomfortable; I shifted her lower body a little to the right so that she wouldn't fall of the couch and took her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, lying like that, in my house, like she has been living here all the time. I heard Jasper come to the room and got up. He came to check on Alice one more time before going to the bedroom. We said our goodnights and left the living room. I took a long shower, just washing the stress away and relaxing my tensed muscles. Twenty minutes later I turned off the water and wrapped my waist with a white towel.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, I felt like she was going to wake up every second. I put on black boxers and walked into the living room again. The two small lamps were on, standing on each corner of the living room. The place looked warm in gold dim lighting. Alice was facing the wall now; on the contrary, Bella's position remained the same. I listened to her slow breathing for a few minutes and went back to my room. I barely slept. I kept waking up from every little sound. I finally drift off to sleep, with dreams of chocolate brown haired woman.

**BPOV**

Fuuuuckkkk. I felt like someone was hammering nails through my scalp. My head was being drilled then cut with a chain saw and then scratched with a sickle. Oh my God someone stop the construction work on my head!

I tried to lift myself up from my pillow and tell them to stop but I couldn't feel my body. Was Alice trying to wake me up again to go to shopping? Was she stubbing me with one of her high heels? This was too much. I couldn't take it. I wanted to die. Why couldn't I open my eyes? I groaned and rolled over. I felt the bed disappear under me as I landed on the floor with a shriek. I almost got a heart attack. I've never fallen of my bed. I tried my best to open up my eyes, but the lighting was too too fuckin bright. Was I dead? Was I in heaven? I groaned again and tried to sit up. I rested my head on something soft that was behind me, as I sat on the ground, my eyes still closed. I held my head in my hands and probably squeezed it into a brain juice.. No one was hitting my head, I was just living the worst fuckin headache in the universe. But why? What did I do last night? Did I hit my head on something? The soft thing behind me suddenly moved and I jumped in sudden surprise, opening my eyes for the first time. I felt three things at that moment.

Confusion. Shock. Fear. I screamed realizing I wasn't in my house. This wasn't Alice's place either. Where the fuck were we? Were we kidnapped? I quickly checked if I was naked but I still had my dress and panties on, my shoes were next to me on the floor. Alice woke up startled from my scream and looked around her.

"Where the fuck are we?" She shrieked her voice loud and panicked.

This whole thing happened in two seconds, until two men wearing only their boxers ran into the room. My head was still pounding in pain, but it was fading behind my fear and frustration. I recognized their faces but couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly a flash back hit me. Edward setting the drinks on the table. Jasper sitting next to Alice and watching as we drink the first shot. Edward pulling me close to his body and dancing to Justin's Sexy Back. My fear of being kidnapped was now replaced with the fear of not remembering how we got here. Edward and Jasper were walking toward as carefully and slowly, motioning with their hands for us to calm down.

"Alice… Bella…everything is ok…listen" Jasper said slowly. "You guys passed out yesterday and we didn't know where you guys lived." Jasper looked from me to Alice, worried and alarmed.

"Yeah, we brought you guys to my place. "Edward cut in "w-we didn't know what to do. You guys wouldn't wake up." He stammered, trying to make us understand. His eyes were full of concern and hope. They both looked very tired, as if they didn't get any sleep last night… Why didn't they sleep if we were passed out? My shock turned into fury. I slowly glared at Edward.

"Did we…?" I growled at him, not finishing my question. He looked confused for a second then his eyes almost popped out of his face, he exclaimed.

"No! Of course not! You guys were asleep! We were just worried that you would freak out when you woke up! He babbled quickly running his hand through his messy hair. "Nothing happened! You guys just passed out after the striptease competition and then we tri- "

"WHAT?" Alice and I scream in unison. Strip WHAT? No, no, please tell me they were joking.

But judging from his face he wasn't.

"You…You guys don't remember?" Jasper mumbled raising his eyebrows. I took a deep breath to stop myself from screaming.

"Oh my God." I heard Alice whisper in shock.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Yes we were drunk, but why didn't they stop us? If we stayed awake and tried to fuck them would they let us? Knowing we are drunk and didn't comprehend what we were doing? Edward looked mad.

"What were we supposed to do? I tried to keep you guys away from it, but one of my waiters blurted it out and when I turned to stop you, you were already on the stage, and it was too late!" Edward yelled. Oh God the hammer was back, along with the sickle, drill and chain saw. I held my head with my hands again and closed my eyes. Ugh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hu-

"Bella?" Edward whispered, panicked from my actions.

"Did we win though?" I heard Alice ask curiously. Seriously? We were in someone's house we met only yesterday, not remembering one single thing and having the worst hangover and she was asking if we won the strip tease competition? I opened my eyes, my hands still squeezing the sides of my head as I turned to glare at Alice. Jasper interrupted me with his laugh.

"Um yeah, you guys won 2 tickets for Lady Gaga's concert."

He looked at Alice with warmth and calmness; I looked at Alice, who was staring back at him with the same expression on her face. She giggled.

"Cool. I guess we did a good job right Be-" She stopped as soon as she noticed my glare. How could she act so positive and normal? I mentally slapped my forehead. This was Alice for hell's sake. When WASN'T she positive, the pixie always found a reason to be happy.

But before I could say something, I felt a strong nausea hit through me. I covered my hand with my mouth and ran out of the living room, passing Edward and Jasper. I opened a door praying it was the bathroom. I couldn't keep it in for another 2 seconds. Thankfully God heard my prayer and I gladly welcomed the toilet to my face. I felt so sick that I didn't even care about looking disgusting or embarrassing. I wanted to take it all out of my system and die later. I felt Edward stand behind me but I held my hand up to stop him, not taking my head out of the toilet. Thanks God they remembered to flush. Don't even ask why I would think the opposite. One word…Emmet. I took a moment to take a breath and whispered weakly.

"Edward please leave." I didn't need him to see me like this. I already screwed up any relationship that could happen between us yesterday, the moment I ordered those mother fucking drinks. I didn't look at his face but noticed that he didn't budge. "I'm fine, really, can you go get me water please." I said hoping it would make him leave. Edward sighed.

"Bella don't be embarrassed, it's normal. Do you want me to rub your back? " He said slowly walking towards me. I raised my hand again.

"NO! I mean no, it's fine, I'm fine, I'm almost do-" and I puked again. A second later I felt Edward pull my hair away from my face, holding it gently in one hand, and rubbing my back with the other one. Oh God, please let me die, please let this be a nightmare. I felt so humiliated. This was so disgusting, why did this have to happen to me. I'm so stupid, now every time he sees my face he'll remember me puking in his toilet. My thoughts became incoherent as I took all the shit out of me again. I flushed as soon as I was done and quickly got up covering my mouth and trying not to breath. I could feel my face burning crimson from embarrassment. Edward realizing my discomfort backed away to give me space and quickly handed me a tooth paste. I took it gladly and turned on the sink. I squeezed it on my finger and washed my teeth quickly. I heard Edward say "I'll go get you a pineapple juice ok?" I nodded for the first time stunned with his naked beauty. His muscles made me blush and my mouth water. I wished the time would stop and he freezed like a statue for just 5 minutes, so I could touch and kiss him. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did I feel like I have seen his abs before?

After I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Fuck, I was a mess. My makeup was smudged under my eyes, and it looked like I haven't slept for a month. My hair looked like someone gave me an electric shock. I sighed in depression and washed my whole face. The cold water felt relaxing on my skin as it washed all the junk away. Oh, how I wish I could take a shower right now. I dried my face with a clean white towel that was next to me and tried to fix my hair. I ran my hands through it, and it helped a little. I knew keeping a hair band on my arm would be useful one day. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. My face looked better. Refreshed and clean. I sighed in relief and fixed my dress.

I slowly got out and walked into the living room.

His house was fascinating. I gasped noticing the exquisite view for the first time. The style and design was black but not dark, silver but warm, gold and lovely. The sweetness of luxury was dripping from the walls like golden honey. The crystal chandelier was gracefully hanging from the high ceiling. The fireplace and framed pictures of nature were extravagant. It was a small nightclub turned into a house.

I heard Alice and Jasper talk about yesterday. Alice's face was turning into shock every time Jasper told her whatever she said or did yesterday, and then she would burst out laughing, openly enjoying herself. I felt my depression fade away as I realized that things weren't as bad as I thought. I noticed she washed her face too while I was gone. I guess Edward had two bathrooms. Speaking of Edward, both of them had their clothes on now. Edward was standing in the kitchen, a glass of drink in his hand. He noticed me walking towards him, and I gave him a small smile, which he returned with his own.

"How is your head?" He asked handing me the glass of juice. I felt extremely thirsty; I said thank you before finishing the whole glass and gasping for air. He chuckled and took my glass again to refill it.

"It's the same, but I'm trying to ignore it." The sickle and chain saw were packing up their bags to fly to Florida, but the hammer and the drill were still working on the construction. I mentally cursed at them demanding to leave before I called the cops but they just flipped me the bird. At least my nausea was gone.

"I'll give you Alka Seltzer Morning relief after we eat breakfast." He said. I blushed feeling self-conscious. I always acted independent, showing I could take care of myself. I always hid my weaknesses; and when people tried to help me I always refused, saying I could do it on my own. Of course, I wasn't like that with Alice or my family. I got used to their attention and love. But I wasn't like that towards others. However; Edward was staring at me with hope and concern in his eyes, and I couldn't deny his little affection. So in return I just gave him a friendly smile.

"What are we having?" He laughed and I joined him, I haven't asked that question since I started to live separately from my mom. I glanced at Alice, who was eyeing both of us; she smiled at me and turned her attention to Jasper again.

"What would you like?" Edward asked me, opening the refrigerator. "I have bagel, eggs, muffin, pancakes, hot do-"

"Pancakes!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time and giggled at Edward's startled face.

"We love pancakes." I explained, still giggling from his reaction. He laughed shaking his head as he took out the pancakes. He looked over at Jasper and asked what he wanted.

"I'll have the same." Jasper said then he turned to Alice "Oh, I forgot to tell you, your car is at Edward's parking space, next to the nightclub, we didn't want to leave it outside, so I found your keys, I hope you don't mind I went through your purse" He apologized "We checked half of the cars there to find your Lamborghini, by the way it's a VERY nice car." He added with a smile. Alice thanked him, pleased with his kindness. It was my turn to show gratefulness so I turned to Edward.

"Edward." I murmured awkwardly, fidgeting with my hands. "I'm really sorry for passing out on you, and thanks for letting us sleep here." I looked up in his eyes to show that I was really sorry.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone, I'm glad you didn't pass out on anyone else" He smiled "And no need to thank me, it's the least I could do."

"No, it's my fault, you had to leave your club because of me, and I've caused so many problems I should-"

"Bella stop, I'm serious, it's fine, you didn't cause anything at all; in fact yesterday was really fun and interesting." He winked, clearly teasing me. I smacked his arm.

"What do you mean by fun and interesting?" I narrowed my eyes. Did we make out?

"What happens in Chicago, stays in Chicago." He smiled, taking out the strawberries.

"It's Vegas not Chicago you dumb-butt" I laughed. "Why aren't you telling me?" I whined as I walked next to him. He was standing by the sink and washing the fruit.

"Because." He replied simply and then smiled at me. "It won't be fun if I tell you." So he was going to play huh? "Do you want whip cream on you pancake?" He asked innocently putting the strawberries in a glass bowl.

"Is it about the strip dance?" I ignored his question.

"Strawberries?" He ignored mine, taking a strawberry and biting it.

"Did I make out with my own arm again?"

"Hmm, cream cheese will be good too." Edward tried to compose himself and not laugh, but failed. He looked inside the refrigerator again.

"Edward!" I yelled. He looked up holding Hershey's chocolate syrup. I forgot our argument. "Ooh! I want that!" I ran and snatched it from his hand. He raised his arms in defense and laughed.

"It's all yours! Don't kill me." I opened the lid and squeezed a little amount of it on my finger and licked it. Ahhh I loved chocolate. I looked at Edward again and poked his arm without stopping.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell m-"

"Tell me Tell me Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know." He started to sing one of Selena Gomez's songs as he walked around the kitchen and put the pancakes in the toaster. I sighed in annoyance.

"Just answer yes or no, did I -"

"No"

"Did I call Emmet again in Exorcist voice and said ' _You stole my cookie. You hairy Popsicle! SpongeBob is coming after you. You are gonna die! Die I'm telling you!'_ I quoted my line in that voice again.

Rosalie has told me Emmet was really scared that night. Turns out I can make believable scary noises; well to be honest I knew he hated scary movies. His last one was the Exorcist. Our Emmet was not as tough as we thought we would be! Muahaha, that was my revenge for the whole dirty talk prank.

Edward looked at me his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Geez woman, that voice is freakin terrifying."

"Terrifying enough to tell what happened?" I said with the same voice and devil smile as I walked slowly towards him.

"STOP THAT!" He exclaimed, his eyes still wide. "I swear you're crazy" He shook his head. "By the way, why did you make out with your arm? H-how is that possible?" He muttered holding his right arm with his left hand and bringing it close to his mouth "Like this?" He pressed his lips to his arm again, his eyebrows furrowed to each other, as if testing how it felt. I tilted my head and watched curiously.

"Hmm it does look like you're mentally retarded." I said to myself and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well." At least no one saw the video that Alice took. Only Rosalie did. I thanked God she didn't tell Emmet or I would've never heard the end of it. I took a strawberry and bit it; looking at Edward again. "You better tell me though. I seriously want to know." He gazed at me for few seconds.

"Let's make a deal, help me make the breakfast and I'll tell you."

"Deal." I sighed and stood next to him. "What do you want me to do?" I said looking down at all the food that was on the counter. He smiled down at me and picked up the strawberries and the whip cream.

"Let's put this stuff on the table." He said softly. I loved when he talked like that.

I picked the plates and glasses and followed him. He set the table and four of us sat down to have breakfast. The conversation flowed easily. We talked about different yesterday, or work, hobbies and family. We joked, smiled, laughed, and enjoyed ourselves. It felt so natural, like we have known each other for a long time. I don't know when it happened but we were already warmed up to each other. After the breakfast we cleaned up the table and put the dishes in dish washer. It was almost 1:30pm. Alice and I put on our high hills and we got out of the house. Edward didn't have to go to work until 8:00pm, so Jasper was going to drop him back home after we got Alice's car. Alice and I sat in the back, as Edward climbed in the front, next to Jasper. They put on a radio and we went to the nightclub. Jasper stopped the car in front of Edward's parking space. Alice quickly got out of the car, crying out in happiness.

"My baby!" Kiss " Oh I missed you!" Kiss " Did you miss me?" Kiss " Did you? Did you?" Kiss " Oh I knew you did!" She cooed hugging the front of the car and smiling like a retard.

I realized it was time to say goodbye. I was kind of disappointed that my time with Edward was almost finished and I was going to go back to my old boring life. I guess I'd have to stop by a pet store and get myself a cat, to soothe the pain. I turned to Edward, who looked at me nervously._ Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Come on. Don't be shy. Be a man. Find your balls! _

"Can I call you sometime?"He asked; his eyes innocent and hopeful.

In my head, angels started to sing _in heaven. Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Let's thank the Lord for this Miracle that might lead Bella to get laid again! Ohhh yess! Sing it with me! Bella shall get laid, ohh she shall get laid one day! I kneeled down, looked up at the sky and cried. 'YES! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!" _

However on the outside, I gave him a sweet smile and said.

"Sure."

We exchanged our numbers, I noticed Jasper and Alice doing the same, then we said goodbye. Edward and Jasper got in his car and Alice and I got in hers. I glanced at their car as we drove passed them. Two minutes later my phone vibrated. I looked down to see I got a text from Edward.

**You took a body shot on my 6 pack ;) **

_**Your reviews encourage me to do my best 3 remember that. And by the way, if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! **_


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE ME LEAVE ME

PREV CHAPTER.

Two minutes later my phone vibrated. I looked down to see I got a text from Edward.

**You took a body shot on my 6 pack ;) **

BPOV

I don't know how long I've been staring at his text with my mouth hanging open and my face burning crimson red, but it was long enough to make Alice yell at me.

"EARTH TO BELLA! What did he send, a picture of his dick? Your face is redder than my underwear!" Alice laughed at her own joke. I stared at her, horrified.

"Do you remember me taking a body shot last night?" I choked, not being able to breathe. How humiliating, oh my God.

"NOO!" Alice exclaimed her face shocked and excited. "On my ass?"

"Will you quit it with your ass already! Just because I said it in my dream once doesn't mean I'm actually gonna do it!"

I slept over at Alice's house one day, after coming back from a club, totally drunk, and I have no idea what I've been dreaming but Alice claims I kept repeating how I was going to take a body shot on her ass. It was like my punishment for ignoring homeless men on streets who kept asking me to marry them, because after that night whenever we talked about taking body shots, Alice always teased me about it. The worst part is, that people next to us actually believed I liked taking shots on girls' asses!

"You say it like my ass is gross Bella!" She cried dramatically "Are you saying my ass is fat? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She put her hand on her heart as if it was hurt.

"Oh stick Jasper's pizzle in it." I muttered. "Wait, let me text him back." I pressed reply.

**OMG, are you serious? I dnt remember anythin!" **How could I be so immature? Licking someone's stomach I've only met a few hours ago.

"_**I should've videotaped it so I could blackmail you later muahaha"**_

"**Oh really, and what would be ur threat?"**

"_**It's for me to know, and you to never find out ;) "**_

"_**Lol smooth, btw did Alice do it too?" **_PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES.

"**Yeah, Jasper was pretty happy about it, I can't blame him though." **I blushed at the last comment but shook it off. Smooth talker, club owner, lickable I looked at Alice.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who licked abs last night." Alice's face freezed and she almost stopped the car in the middle of the freeway. We both screamed at the sudden stop but thankfully Alice managed to balance her speed in a second. The cars behind us started to honk their horns in irritation and fear. I took a breath, glad I was still alive. Alice was more worried about something else though.

"Are you serious?" Then she smiled. "Did he like it?" Scratch what I said. She wasn't worried that she did it. She was worried if she did it GOOD. I sighed.

"Yeah, Edward says he was pretty pleased." Alice squealed.

"First the strip dance then the body shot… Bella who the hell told you about that drink? The seducement goddess from _Drink/and/pass out_ land?" She shook her head and laughed.

"I don't remember, but when I find out, I'm gonna sue her for making me become a slut and then not remember it!" I buried my hand in my hair and pulled it slightly in irritation, resting my arm on the side of the car and looking at the cars passing by.

"Come on don't stress too much Bella, it's not like we haven't done other crazier things before" Alice tried to comfort me. "Remember how you and Rosalie pretended to make out and Emmet videotaped and showed it to your mom?"

"Yeah, my mom almost got a heart attack. Remember I twisted my arm, trying to kick his ass."

"At least Rosalie punished him by not giving him any hoohah for a week.

"And we all know how one week is torturously long enough for Emmet."

"Yes, I've been told." Alice giggled.

"Oh my God, I'll never forget my mom's face. She still gets freaked out when I tell her about you guys." I tried to tell her that we were drunk and were just messing around but you can't erase you mom's memory when she sees her daughter kiss a different girl. Curse Emmet. That dude was completely insane. I smiled, remembering another memory.

"Remember how four of us got dressed up for Halloween in the middle of august and went for trick or treat at 3:00am." I laughed. Emmet was dressed as Ballerina Gorilla, Alice was a chicken, Rosalie was a homeless dude and I was a basketball player Oscar Gamble. Each of us knocked the same door over and over again, until people gave up telling us it wasn't Halloween and just threw whatever candy they had at us. Emmet even cried, after an old woman told him to go home because it wasn't Halloween. He started to yell for his mommy, I ran up to him and hugged his big waist, because I couldn't reach any higher and tried to soothe him.

'Shame on you! You greedy animal!' I yelled at the poor woman and walked away, both of us trying to not burst out laughing. Two minutes later, the same women run up to us and started to apologize. She gave Emmet lots of cookies and told him to have a Happy Halloween. I almost felt bad for lying to her, but hey, it didn't hurt her. Emmet pretended to cry again, this time in happiness and he yelled "Merry Christmas to you too, Santa loves you!" before we left. That night was one of the craziest times ever.

Alice laughed and continued.

"Remember when we found nerd freak Sean's diary? He wrote stories about a naked queen of underground kingdom who came to visit him every midnight, because her husband wasn't satisfying her? Then one day when we played truth or dare, we waited until he fell asleep and I went to his room in my underwear. I covered his eyes so he wouldn't see me and tied up his hands." She laughed remembering our crazy university life.

"Yeah, and then you said you were the queen and threatened him if he didn't stop writing perverted stories about you, your husband would come and make a hot dog out of his _not_ so _hot_ dog." We both laughed, I completely forgot about my embarrassment, it was over reaction I guess, because after all the things we have done before, we had no right to feel ashamed of this one. No matter how many years pass by, we will always remain the same crazy friends that we were when we first met.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her. She knew what I was talking about; she smiled back and threw me an air kiss. I suddenly gasped remembering I didn't text Edward back and looked down at my phone.

**Of course you can't, my mouth is a professional. **Take that, you confident sexy jerk. No one takes the steering wheel away from Bella at any car race.

_**Yes it is. And it's not the ONLY part of you that's professional.**_

**Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show, cuz it ain't gonna happen again ;)**

_**Hmmm, that's too bad. Did you enjoy my pancakes?**_ I wasn't sure if he meant HIS 'pancakes' or literally the pancakes. But I decided to go with the second ne.

**Yes it was fluffily sweet, thank you.**

_**Np, I actually love cooking. And ur the type of girl who has an appetite and is not ashamed to show it. I respect and love that. **_I blushed again at his honesty. Damn his sweet words, I decided to play with him.

**Hmm are you calling me a fat ass?**

_**No, just an incredibly sexy women who eats like a pig =] **_

**And proud of it! Cooking huh, like?**

_**Do you like Italian?**_

**Mmm, Pasta?**

_**Si**_

**Lasagna…Ravioli?**

_**Gnocchi, Risotto, Si ,Si.**_

**Momma Mia! I refuse to believe until I see.**

_**Then you'll see. If you be good, I'll make Tiramisu too.**_

**Is that a promise?**

_**If you want it to be.**_

**Sounds perfect.**

After few more texts and giggles I looked up to see Alice parking the car, we arrived to my building and I didn't even notice how the time flew by. We went up to my apartment, both of us still tired from last night, but excited from the amazing morning.

We stood in the living room and silently stared at each other for 5 seconds. I felt like we were two cowboys in the middle of desert, the burning sun was making our eyes narrow to each other as the Texas slow music was going to start our fight. We both shrieked as we started to run towards the bathroom, like our life depended on it. I needed to take a shower as soon as possible and I wasn't going to let the pixie first. Even though the short freak was yanking my arms back and pulling my hair, and I almost tore apart her dress. It felt like we were running in slow motion. She got ahead of me, and I did the first thing I could think of. I threw myself at her and gripped her tiny feet in my hands as my body hugged the not so soft floor. Alice fell forward screaming as she slammed her face on the closed bathroom door. She screamed again and fell backwards on top of me, almost crushing my bones. I groaned and tried my best to get of the floor and shake Alice off of me. She rolled over and slowly looked up with half crazed and half murderous look on her face. I gasped and raised my hand to open the fucking door of heaven and shampoo. Alice screamed my name as I ran inside and locked the door behind me.

Mission accomplished. My imaginary cowboy blew the smoke of his gun and winked at me. I laughed in victory and hit my fists on my chest like Tarzan does in his movie.

"Muahahahahhhhahahaa! Monkeys shall never lose!" I started to sing random lyrics as I turned on the shower. I heard Alice's threats of sending embarrassing pictures to Edward if I don't come out, but I pretended like I didn't hear her. I stripped down and got under the warm and relaxing water. Heaaaveeeeeeen. It felt so good. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I got out as soon as I heard Alice screaming and hitting the door. I wrapped myself in a soft red towel and lay on the bed, just enjoying some time alone at my own place, surrounded by soft and fresh sheets. I took my phone and saw 2 text messages, both of them from Edward. First one was 20 minutes ago, before Alice and I started our Shower War and second one 5 minutes ago. I read the first one.

_**Did you get home ok? **_I opened the second one.

_**Bella? Everything alright? **_Awww he was worried.

**Sorry Alice and I had a little wrestle with each other, then I went to take a shower. **Hehe, yes he MUST know that I just came out of shower. Why? Because I am one evil monkey.

_**I would've asked you to take it at my house, but I knew you would feel uncomfortable. **_Hmm, Getting out of shower wrapped in his towel and asking if I can borrow his clothes? Yes please!

**Don't worry about it, I'm fresh and relaxed now. **I got up and turned on my IPod. Kylie Minogue 's Chocolate song overflowed in the room. I put on lacy-trim cheeky panty and light pink Balconet bra with lace ribbon trim from Victoria Secret. Before I could choose what to wear my phone vibrated again. I felt naked, texting Edward like this, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

_**That's good. What are you doing? **_Texting a sexy guy in my underwear!

**Nothin, listening to music. You?**

_**Watching TV, what are u listening to?**_

My iPod was playing Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, so I typed the name and asked what he was watching. I got up from the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked excited, and hair was slowly getting dry. I turned around and looked over my shoulder. I wonder how I danced yesterday…I did some moves, slowly swaying my hips in 8 shape and going down. I wasn't bad…I smiled to myself. My phone vibrated again.

_**That's a good song, I'm watching Fighting. Have you seen it?**_

**Are you kidding! It's one of my favorites!**

_**Really, fav scene?**_

**Every scene where Channing kicks ass **

_**Whoa we got a tough girl here lol.**_

**Mhm, I like violence lol. Not with me or with my close people though.**

**On TV and in your imagination? **

_**AND next to me.**_

**What do you mean?**

_**Like in high school, when hot gangsters fought, I would be the first one to watch and cheer them. Once it happened like 5 feet away from me. **_

_**And you didn't run away?**_

**No I just sat, silently admiring the whole scene.**

**You do realize that it's kind of…um what's the word I'm looking for….WEIRD?**

**Hey! It's not like you men don't enjoy when girls wrestle.**

**Yeah but those are the fake ones, and we know we won't be in danger. Yours is different Bella, you could get hurt.**

**But I didn't. The whole fights always ended too soon, cuz of the security =[**

**Aw poor baby…seriously why do you like it?**

**Cuz it's hot! Their furious faces hitting each other fast and aggressive.**

_**So you like it rough huh?**_

**Oh go choke yourself with a bra! **I laughed out loud and pressed sent. Alice got out of the shower, giving me a 'You are weird' look and towel drying her hair. She got her phone out of her purse and squealed.

"Yay Yay I got a text!..." She quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. I saw her trying to make coffee with one hand and texting with the other one. It wasn't working out too good. Alice looked back and raised her eyebrows.

"Unless you are sending him dirty pictures I suggest you put some clothes on Bella." She yelled shaking her head. I yelled back.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" I spanked my own ass and stuck my tongue out at her. My phone vibrated again and I lay back on my stomach with my feet up.

_**LOL. You got any plans for today? **_

**Yes. I'm gonna go fancy, and do my laundry while eating Chinese food…**

_**As tempting as that sounds, would you like to do something else? **_If that something else means giving you a lap dance then of course I would! Bella control yourself, where is you dignity! Oh never mind, you lost it yesterday.

**Like?**

_**Jasper is asking Alice right now if you guys want to go to dinner today. **_I looked at Alice. Huh no wonder she was grinning like an idiot.

"Alice! Did Jasper tell you something about going to a restaurant today?" Alice squeal sang "Oh yes he did, oh yes we are and yes you will!" as she danced like a giraffe ballerina to my room and opened our closet.

"I'm dressing you up!" She shrieked and jumped on me. I screamed trying to make a getaway but she spun my hands behind my back. "That's for slamming my face on the door bitch!" She laughed hysterically.

"If you don't get off of me, I'll fart on your face Alice." I whispered. She let go of me fast like a lightning and raised her hands in defense. "Oh I've had enough of that already." She muttered and started to look through her closet. I picked up my phone again and texted.

_**Yeah, she just attacked me saying she will dress me up for that. **_But I defended myself, muahaha, my poison gas was my number one hero! I shall write a thank you letter to it.

_**Can't wait to see what she did.**_

**Don't hold your breath, I'm gonna get ready by myself. **

_**That's even better. We'll come pick you up at 6:00pm?**_

**Sounds good. **

Text interception between Alice and Rosalie

_**Stop giving a blow job to Emmet!**_

**Shut up bitch, what do you want?**

_**Well I knew you missed me so I decided to stop your pain. I'm here ma lady!**_

**Alice did Bella get you drunk again?**

_**No! Although, we did have bastard on the beach yesterday. And ended up in someone else's apartment. Today Bella and I have a date with him and his sexy friend!**_

**WHATTTT? I need details. Call me.**

_**Okey!**_

20 minutes later text interception between Rosalie and Bella

_**Stop smiling like an idiot you horny virgin!**_

**What? How the hell did you see that?**

_**I know you too well girlfriend.**_

**Alice told you?**

_**Well yeah, that too.**_

**LOL, how's the vacation cough honeymoon cough going?**

_**Amazing, do you want the details?**_

**NO THX! IM GOOD!**

_**So what's up with you and the club owner huh? Huh? Huh? Don't lieeeee.**_

**Nothing yet, we are just talking. Gonna go to a restaurant today, with Jasper and Alice. Im sure she told you.**

**Oh she told me everything you abs licker strip dancer. And after all of that what, just dinner? Be sure to use protection when you EAT.**

**OMG SHUTUP! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!**

_**When did I do that you ass!**_

**Well I donno, you're with Emmet!**

_**You know Emmet goes by my rules, not the other way around!**_

**Oh I'm so gonna forward him that text.**

_**You do that. And I'll cut the club owner's balls.**_

**I'll show Emmet the video of Las Vegas.**

_**You mean…the men lap dance?**_

**Yes officer Naughty.**

_**Have fun, Love ya.**_

EPOV

TEXT INTERCEPTION BETWEEN JASPER AND EDWARD

_**Edward! For the 10**__**th**__** time do u mind answering my question?**_

**Jasper? Are you ok? U r sitting next to me dude, y r u texting me?**

_**Cuz you won't listen to me! Get up and get ready we are living in 40 minutes!**_

**Okey girlfriend don't freak out, go do your nails until I'm done.**

_**If we go late YOU are apologizing, not me.**_

**Don't hate me because I'm beautiful**_**.**_

_**Did you just quote the lyrics from "I'm too sexy?"**_

**Shut up, I'm busy.**

BPOV.

I finally stopped texting so I could get ready. It was 4:00pm and I was bored. Hmm I wonder what will happen tonight. It's a good thing I shaved when I took a shower. Hopefully the food will be good. Well it won't be as good as Edward's delicious body, but still. Now what should I wear? I opened my closet and stared at my clothes for what seemed like hours. Alice already picked out her clothes and was doing her hair. She insisted on doing mine again but I liked getting ready on my own. Alice was professional but I didn't want to be Bella Barbie all the time. I decided on golden dress with woven neckline and criss-cross woven open back. (Picture on my profile.) I picked silver high hills with bracelet and earrings. I let down my hair in soft waves and pulled one side of it back with an antique but fabulous silver hair clip. I did my makeup, adding thin line of black liquid eyeliner and gold eye shadow. I added mascara and blush, and light pink lip gloss. The final touch was my DKNY pink apple perfume; which smelled lightly sweet and fresh like a meadow of flowers.

"Alice do you know where they are taking us?" I asked putting on my earrings. We had 20 minutes left and Alice decided to change her nail color. She was extremely concentrated on her last two nails, the ones she always messed up the most. Her nails now matched her dress, which was Ruched asymmetric animal print print cocktail dress by Jovani.(Pic on my profile) It fell just above her knee, hugging her hourglass figure and making her look exotic. "By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous." Alice looked up from her last masterpiece with a satisfied sign and smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella, you look stunning as well." Her phone vibrated and she smiled again before picking it up. "Hey Jaz." She already had a nickname for him, aww..how…CHEESY!. "Yeah we are almost done. Are you gonna tell me where you guys are taking us?" She paused for few seconds and laughed "Ok fine, Bella I guess we'll have to wait." She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. She hung up, of course after saying bye with her sweet and flirty voice 10 times. "They will be here in 10 minutes."

I was starting to get nervous. Was my dress ugly? Alice looked gorgeous; but I wasn't sure about myself. I looked back in the mirror again, Alice noticed my insecurity and smiled.

"Bella I'll officially think you are mentally disordered if you say you don't look good right now, because you look beautiful. Edward and other men won't be able to take their eyes of you." I gave her a small smile and murmured thanks. 10 minutes later we got a call from downstairs saying there were two men asking for us. We told the doorman to let them in. I decided to take a sip of champagne before leaving, to let my nerves loosen up a little bit. The doorbell rang, Alice was still in our bedroom putting her shoes on, I walked slowly, afraid to twist my ankle in those freaking HIGH heels. I opened the door with my left hand, the glass of champagne still in my right one.

"Good evening Bella." Jasper smiled politely and I opened the door more widely to let them in. Edward came after him smiling his crooked smile and breathing. "You look amazing." I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. The reason I didn't speak was because I was afraid my voice would tremble. Edward looked too…too…too handsome for his and my own good. He was wearing dark jeans with grey V neck shirt and black wool sport coat over it. Oh my God, I want him, ugh he made my knees go weak and he didn't even touch me yet. I remembered how his body felt last night, pressed to mine as we slowly danced to the music. My heart started to beat like crazy and I couldn't stop the images that formed in my head. I wanted to jump on him wrap my legs around that sexy masculine waist and mouth fuck those delicious sexy lips. I wanted to pull his hair and hear him growl. His cologne made me even crazier and I almost whimpered.

I cleared my throat and asked them to sit before Alice came; as i finished my sentence though, Alice walked into the room, shining in excitement and confidence. I noticed Jasper's mouth open slightly as he blinked a few times and got up to greet her. I caught Edward staring at me; with an unexplainably hungry look in his eyes that I'm sure could make women drop their panties. It gave me encouragement and added the little confidence that needed to complete me. I winked at him and took another sip of my champagne, before getting up to put it in the sink.

I swear I could feel his eyes burning on my legs and my ass. Well if I had an audience I might as well give a good performance. I walked back gracefully and slightly bended down to get my purse. Edward got up too and once again our eyes met with the same hungry tension. We tried to cover it up with soft smiles and little talks but we both knew about the strong desire that was between us now, and was getting bigger and unbearable with every second. Four of us left the building and walked outside. The sky was getting ready to welcome the sunset; and the air was slightly becoming cold. I didn't know whose car we were taking so I silently followed. Jasper talked first.

"I hope you guys don't mind we came with two cars, I have work tomorrow and Edward is gonna to club after midnight." Ah shoot, I cursed in my mind as all my images of him on top of me disappeared from Jasper's words. Alice smiled.

"It's cool, so I guess I'll come with you, and Bella" She turned to me. "You'll come with Edward?" She asked, I felt Edward's eyes on me, so I just gave them a reassuring smile.

"Sure, sounds good." Sounds very…very GOOD. We walked towards a black Audi, I wasn't sure exactly what type. I lightly whistled.

"That's a sexy car you got there." The word slipped from my tongue before I could stop it. Edward gave me a crooked smile, which made me mentally whimper again. Before I could reach for the door he walked next to me and opened it. I looked at him completely surprised. No one ever showed such gentlemen gestures anymore, it was so sweet. He smiled.

"After you my lady." I giggled and got into the car. He walked around and got inside, we put our seatbelts and he started the car.

"Do you want me to turn on the AC?" He asked reaching for it and raising his eyebrows. We were so close and he looked so hot and his voice was so …so…mmm. I nodded and gave him a small smile. "What music would you like" He was acting so polite; I wanted to be more comfortable so I leaned back and looked at him.

"What were you listening when you came to pick us up?"

"Ummm…" He furrowed his eyebrows in loss of memory and pressed play.

Lenny Kravitz's Fly Away started to play and I gasped my mouth open in shock and excitement.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" I exclaimed and did a hyper small dancing with my arms, singing the lyrics.

His eyes widened in surprise and he raised his eyebrow, a little smile forming on his lips. Ugh that sexy smile…

"You are SO unpredictable Bella; I would never think anyone still remembers him." He laughed at my happiness and mouthed the lyrics with me looking at the road again. He was a fast driver but I wasn't worried. I was too busy singing one of my favorite songs that always made my day when I felt miserable. Who would've thought that Edward and I loved the same old music.

"To be honest I'm crazy for old songs."

"Me too, they are so different"

"Yes they are.

"You like Al Green?"

"Yes! And Barry White!" We laughed .

"Oh he is classic!...Sinatra too."

"Can't go wrong with Sinatra…Beat this…" I challenged, saying the name slowly. "Glenn Miller."

"Shut up!" He smiled in surprise.

"Do you have any of their CD's?" Both of us were acting like excited kids opening their Christmas presents for the first time. He nodded. The red light flashed in front of us as he stopped the car and looked around.

"Oh there it is." He said reaching his hand over my legs (and accidently touching them with his fingertips, sending shivers down my spine and to Vivi) getting the CD's that were squished between my sit and the side of the car. I composed my breathing quickly and watched as he put one of the CD's inside the player. Barry White's Love making music started to play, we started at each other our expressions blank for few seconds and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Edward" I gasped holding my sides from laughing too much. "We can totally pick up old ladies on our way with this music!" I giggled again at Edward's shocked face.

"Only you would say that!" He laughed shaking his head.

"Oh come oooooon! Be crazy you old grandpa, just have fun, come on, we are doing it!" I said pulling down the side window and turning up the music.

"Bella! Please don't make me do this, what if we get a ticket or they throw something at us." He said turning down the music. I playfully glared at him.

"Don't be a chicken Edward." Seeing that he wouldn't agree I sighed. "Ok let's make a deal, if you do this, then I'll do something crazy too."

"Whatever I tell you?" I narrowed his eyes at me and asked suspiciously.

"As long as it's not too perverted or won't make me end up in jail." He looked at the road again for few seconds, thinking about my suggestion. Finally he sighed and turned up the music again. I cheered clapping my hands together and getting ready for the big show.

"Ok pull down your window and look for sexy grandmas." He did what I said, I was looking around, searching inside the cars that were passing by. My eyes caught orange haired women, driving alone in a red Toyota. I yelled.

"There there! On your side! She just passed by, It's the red Toyota, drive next to it!" I squealed.

God was on our side, because just as Edward hit the gas to drive faster and reach the Toyota, a red light flashed again. Now the two cars were stopped next to each other. Her windows were pulled down, she wasn't listening to any music though. She looked in her 50's; her wrinkled face had a soft blush on it. She was wearing big glasses and a yellow flower clip in her short hair. I pulled my sit back, and lay on my side so she wouldn't see me. Edward turned on the music as loud as it could go and looked at our prey. The woman looked his way, startled from the loud music, her eyes got wide as she saw Edward looking back at her.

"Wink, wink at her!" I whispered and poked his side. I couldn't see Edward's face, but when the woman's mouth dropped open I knew he did what I said. I giggled and poked him again.

"Slowly flip your hair back and bite your lip!" I held my mouth to stop from laughing. I saw Edward bend his head down and flipping his bronze hair, I noticed him taking his lower lip between his teeth. I did the same thing in hunger as I watched him. I saw the old lady's face become pale as she started at him for a few seconds. And then she did something that made my jaw drop. She gave him a 'sexy' toothy smile, her hands went up to her jacket and she slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing her white and large tank top underneath. I could imagine Edward's horrified face, but before I could say anything, a car behind us honked his horn, we both looked front and noticed that the light turned green. Yes! We were saved! Edward hit the pedal and the car flew from its place like a rocket. I pulled the sit up again turned down the music. Both of us burst out laughing again, this time harder than before. Tears were running down my eyes and tried to steady my breath to get oxygen into my lungs again. Edward did the same thing as we tried to catch out breaths. He whispered.

"Oh you are so dead, now I'll never be able to erase that from my head." He shuddered shaking his head. He looked pale and scared and disgusted all the same time.

"I wish we could've videotape it, it was priceless!" I giggled again.

"You are so gonna pay for that, you know that right?" He playfully glared at me.

"Did you already plan it?"

"No, I think the idea will just pop in my mind when the right time comes." He winked.

Few minutes later we parked in front of The Signature Room at 96th. It was a luxurious restaurant. Edward got out and walked my way to open the door. He held my hand as I got out of the car and before I could think about it we walked towards the door arm in arm. I looked at our intertwined arms in surprise but pleasure; he looked down at me and smiled. Just as I expected he opened the door again, we let go of each other as we entered the restaurant. I saw Alice and Jasper waiting for us inside. Once we came close, we walked into the elevator and went up to the signature lounge. As we walked towards our table, I gasped at the beauty in front of me.

Now if you live near Chicago and you write to do list before you die, then add having dinner here, because this is one of the most exquisite things you should definitely see before you say goodbye to this world. The whole south and west side of the city was in front of me, painted in all the shades of pink and orange sunset. The sky was almost getting dark purple and blue. I couldn't wait to see how it would look at night. I would give everything to live here, just take out everything and bring my furniture here. We sat next to the tall window, four of us amazed with the sight. The mood of the place was elegant with dark wood, marble tile and accent lighting. Edward and I were sitting next to each other and facing Jasper and Alice. A handsome waiter (not as handsome as Edward) walked towards our table and gave us our menus. Four of us opened it to see what looked good. Edward nudged my shoulder and said.

"See anything you like?" Oh I do, and it's not on the menu. I looked at him innocently and shook my head.

"I think I'll get Baked Bree Cheese" He said.

"What is it made of?" I heard Jasper ask.

"It's um…Buffalo trace and mutsu apple chutney." I had no idea what he said.

"Yum, sounds good, I'll have that." I smiled.

"I'll haaaave….umm…" Alice sang slowly, eyes still on the menu. "Chilled Jumbo Shrimp doesn't sound bad."

"Oh I've tried that one, it's really good." Jasper said.

"Then Jumbo it is." Alice smiled back at him and I rolled my eyes at her. She held the menu to the side of her hand so no one could see except me and flipped the bird. We both giggled.

"What about the drinks." Jasper asked.

Alice and I looked through the menus again.

"I think I'll have Peach Cosmo." Alice said thoughtfully. I saw my favorite cognac, but the price was two times higher than Alice's drink, I bit my lip. Damn I wish…Suddenly I felt a soft breath on my neck.

"Bella what do you want?" Edward whispered as he leaned close to see what I put my finger on. Before I could move it on a different drink, he announced.

"We'll have two Hennessy." He smiled at my playful glare, which melted into a soft smile in a second. Jasper decided on Ice Blue Martini. We gave the waiter our orders and started little conversations. The soft jazz was happily playing with our mood strings and making the time flow by with smiles and laughter. I haven't had this much fun with men before. It was sweet and lovely to communicate so easily with them. It was funny how we were dancing strip tease and taking body shots on them yesterday like crazy women, and today we were sophisticated elegant ladies having a lovely dinner with handsome gentlemen at one of the most beautiful restaurants in town. We ate our food, while telling funny stories from our high school and university life. We made toasts for our developing friendship and whatever life would bring us in the future. The view was already covered in dark black silk, with millions of little lights sprinkled on the city and in the sky around the moon. The lounge was filled with melodies of slow piano. We were finishing our desert, which were Godiva Chocolate Bread Pudding and Vanilla Cheesecake. Edward constantly tried to steal my pudding but I would poke his hand with my fork every time it came near my plate.

When we were done, the gentlemen insisted on paying the check, and we gave in. We walked outside, towards our cars. The cold breeze made Goosebumps on my arms as I wrapped them around my waist. I felt Edward put his coat on my shoulders and leave his arm there, keeping me close to his warm side. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from smiling. It was so corny for me, if I saw this scene on TV, I would probably say something sarcastic about it. But feeling it, was exactly the opposite. I felt safe, cozy, protected…and turned on. Jasper opened his car for Alice, and Edward did the same for mine. He got in and started the car. I could smell his cologne all over my body, hypnotizing my senses. I wrapped myself further into the jacket as if I was cold. Edward turned on the heater and drove in comfortable silence for few minutes.

"I had a great time today." He confessed, looking at the road.

"Me too, haven't had this much fun since…yesterday" I laughed "But this is different, at least I'll remember it tomorrow." His chuckle made my heart warm.

"Yeah, and no body shots or striptease competition." He winked at me and I laughed."When do you go to work tomorrow?"

"9:00 am. I finish at 6…sometimes sooner or later though." I worked almost 8-11 hours a day, I didn't mind before because I had nothing else to do.

"Hmm." He nodded. "I go to work at 9:00pm and finish it 4:00 or 5:00am, I leave Derek on charge a lot though, I'm planning on making him the manager next month."

"That's good. He looked like a responsible person."

"Yeah and I can trust him you know, he is honest and takes his job seriously." I nodded, the atmosphere was peaceful again. We added little comments about today and our jobs, until he pulled in front of my building. He insisted on walking me to my apartment and I said ok. As we entered the elevator I started to get nervous. Was he expecting me to ask him to stay? Did I want him to stay? Scratch that, COULD I ask him to stay? Wasn't this too fast? Ok breathe Bella, maybe he is just being gentlemen and doesn't want you to be in the elevator alone. Who knew what could happen on your way, maybe a drunk lesbian would attack you, or old pervert would try to touch your ass. Yes, I'm sure that's all he was worried about. I tried to take normal breaths but almost jumped two feet in the air when the elevator dinged and opened the doors. We slowly walked towards my door. Oh God, oh God , Oh God, help me! What do I do ,what do I do, what do I do, what do I do. Bella compose yourself! I wasn't even this nervous before my last sex. What the hell was wrong with me now? You are just over thinking it because you haven't done this for a long time. Yes you are right, my inner voice. I trust you. I looked up at Edward's emerald green eyes and saw confusion, nervousness, desire and hope in them. He didn't talk…his eyes dropped from my eyes to my lips and then back on my eyes again. I gave him back his coat and took out my keys. I cleared my throat and looked down playing with the keys in my hands.

"So um, thank you. For…walking me…to my apart-" Before I could look up and finish my sentence Edward softly but firmly pressed his lips to mine. The world stopped for two seconds as I felt his lips latching on my bottom one few times. I closed my eyes and moved my mouth slightly to the side and sucked on his upper lip. I heard him breathe heavily through his nose as his hands grabbed my waist and pressed my small body to his strong one. I gasped at the feeling and wrapped my arms around his neck gripping his silk hair. I felt his tongue press on my mouth as I parted my lips and let it slide into my mouth. He tasted delicious; it wasn't boring or awkward like my other kisses. This was wild, unpredictable, desirable, no words to describe the way he kissed me. I moaned and pressed into him closer, and felt his low growl from his chest. He turned us to the left and crashed my body on the wall. I moved my hands to his neck, slightly panting as our kisses became more furious. I didn't want to stop but I didn't want to rush either. So I tried to slow it down, I felt him doing the same thing as he broke away from the kiss, both of us breathing heavily our chests pressed to each other. We looked at each other's lips, which were darker and swollen from the attack. He whispered my name, so low I almost didn't hear it and leaned to press his lips lightly on mine again. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he placed soft kisses along my jaw and my neck. Every little kiss made my heart beat faster and my knees go weak. My Vivi was threatening to kill me if I didn't ask him to stay, but my mind made the final decision. I moaned in pleasure as he twirled his tongue around my pulse point; but I put my hands on his chest and slightly pushed back, hoping he would get the hint. His mouth left my skin and he looked into my eyes. I knew if we stayed like that for another minute, it would be too late, so I gave him a smile and breathed.

"Goodnight Edward." He stepped back and I almost whimpered from the loss of his warm body. He looked like he wanted to do the same thing.

"Goodnight Bella." he breathed.

Review Review Review Review Review Please.


	8. Scary Movie and Chocolate Martini

LOVE ME LEAVE ME

He slowly and almost unwillingly stepped back, our eyes refusing to look away. He gave me a breathtaking crooked smile before turning around to press the elevator button. I stood my mouth tingling from his lips; still hypnotized by his twinkling eyes as they burned through me over his shoulder. He got inside the elevator and whisper goodnight one more time before the doors closed. I exhaled the air I was holding and rushed inside my apartment.

Oh my God…That was the most marvelous, hair-rising, astonishing, and heart-stopping kiss ever. Edward Cullen was the sexiest creature I have ever met. I've never wanted anyone so badly. I almost regretted for letting him go. In my head Vivi was beating my brain up with a baseball bat and screaming '_Die! Die you cock pusher bitch! Burn in Hell!_!'

I took of my high heels holding them with my pinky and walked into my room. I felt like a zombie.

A lascivious zombie.

A lascivious zombie who was sleeping alone tonight.

Looking myself in the mirror I stripped of my clothes and put on a burgundy silk babydoll. I placed the jewelry back in the box and went to wash my face. It was too early to sleep, so I got myself a chocolate ice cream and lay on the silk sheets to watch TV. Alice texted me saying she'll be home late, damn that lucky pixie. My mind wasn't working properly. It was just wondering around, remembering random details from restaurant, how Alice was flirting with Jasper… Edward's fingers 'accidently' touching my hand…The dark sky…Edward's lips attacking mine…My nail color…Edward's emerald green eyes…Stewie Griffin beating up poor Brian and screaming _Where's ma money!'…_Edward's scent captivating my body…Everything revolved around that sexy greek god.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed Henry.

I put the TV on mute and took of my panties; then turned off the lights and lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes, seeing Edward behind my eyelids and spread my legs apart. I ran my fingers up and down on each smooth side of my pussy lips. I imagined Edward's naked body pressed on me and licked my lips. I slowly struck two of my fingers into my snatch and massaged my breast with right hand. I softly moaned, picturing Edward's heavy breathing as he attacked my neck and collarbone. My clit was pounding as I reached for my Vibrator, turned it on high and instantly began buzzing.

"Fuck!" I cried out, placing it slowly on my clit. It hit every sensitive nerve and I moaned in pleasure. I imagined Edward sliding his long cock inside me and pumping me hard. No, Edward would feel thousand times better than a vibrator. I turned off the toy and shoved two fingers inside me. I whimpered and began fucking myself as hard as I could.

"Mmm yeaaaaah… AHHHH!" I screamed and jumped probably 3 feet in the air as my phone suddenly started to ring. My heart almost got a heart attack and was beating like crazy. My forehead was covered in sweat as I tried to steady my breathing and picked the damn phone.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It was Edward. I pressed answer and placed it on my ear, my hand still shaking slightly.

"Um…Hello?" I whispered still breathless and mentally cursed myself for sounding like that. I prayed I wasn't too obvious.

"Bella?" Edward sighed my name, his voice concerned and …husky?

"Yeah…It's me." I cleared my throat, my clit still pounding to cum. I almost whimpered for stopping.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm uhh..reading a book." I slapped my forehead.

"Oh" He laughed. "You sound like you were working out or something." He chuckled softly. Could it be…he knew? No, that's not possible. Just play cool.

"I'm just bewildered…It's a very touching and good story." Touching and good? Wow nice save Swan.

"Really, what book is it?"

"Um…Clean Start." I said, Rosalie mentioned a book like that few weeks ago, I figured it was about love or something.

"Bella…what could be so touching about a cooking book?" Shit. Damn. Fuck me. Kill me.

"Hello? It's about food…In case you haven't noticed, it's my religion and I worship it." I tried to laugh, but could feel my whole face burning up in shame.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "So which part are you on?"

"The part where the chicken gets roasted in 460 degree temperature oven…He died so young, such a great dude…the author was heartless." I pretended to cry but ended up laughing.

"I've heard they want to make a movie about it" He laughed. "But it's hard to find a talented chicken who can act so dejected and determined."

"I know, most of them only care about looking sexy, they forgot the whole meaning of roasting and baking."

"No wonder you were breathless, such a magnificent work of art."

"Enough about food." I laughed. "I don't want to order chicken nuggets at this hour."

"I could bring it to your place if you wish…fried…crispy chicken…dipped in ranch and ket-"

"Stop!" I laughed. "Damn you, now I feel hungry!" I didn't reply to his suggestion…it was too dangerous. Vivi was pleading to my brain on her knees, offering all her credit cards and jewelry, but my brain was shaking her head and yelling at her.

"You get hungry from one sentence? How the hell do you survive reading a whole book about it?" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Reading it and hearing it are two different things."

"I'll pretend that it makes sense…Now are you sure about the nuggets?"

"You want to come to my house at 1:00am just to bring me chicken nuggets?" I smirked, not realizing as my hand went down on my Hohaah land again. My finger softly rubbed my clit and I slowly let out a heavy breath.

"Well the club is almost empty, so there's no work to do…and I am craving some nuggets now, I thought it wouldn't be fair to eat alone, knowing you want it as badly as I do." The last sentence formed an image in my head that made my finger rub faster. I held the phone away from me as a low whimper escaped my lips. I quickly brought it to my ear again.

"Really Edward? One of the most popular clubs in Chicago is empty on a Sunday night?" I breathed, enable to stop myself.

"Everyone was disappointed for not seeing two crazy strip dancers today, so they got bored and disappeared." I could feel he was smiling at his own lame lie. I smiled at his efforts, but my body had different reactions from his voice. Before I could think of it; I slid two fingers and curled them inside. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. Fucking myself while hearing Edward's husky voice was the sexiest thing ever.

"Hmm… I'm sorry for ruining your business. It was uh…an accident." I laughed but it came out in breathless pants. My brain was yelling 'Stupid Bella, you're gonna regret it later when he figures out you were fingering yourself! Stop!' My Vivi was trying to choke her as she screamed 'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_I deserve_ to have some fun!'

"Are you reading a book again?" He asked curiously. I knew I should've stopped, but I didn't. Instead my fingers started to pump in me faster.

"Yeah…" I tried to change the subject. "What are you doing?"

"I'm uh..sitting in my office…just checking the security camera's" He hesitated.

"Anything …interesting?" I pulled out the fingers, and rubbed my clit in slow circular motions. I held the phone away again and bit my lip. "Oh God…Uh..yeah…" I whispered as low as I could. Then brought the phone back.

"Well something IS interesting…but it's not on the monitor." He said; his voice deep and low now. It only made me go faster and harder. I felt my orgasm building up and imagined him in my room, on my bed…inside me. It took me a minute to reply back.

"I think I know what it is…" I let out a small whimper, as I felt my pussy tighten and my whole body tense. I arched my back and squirmed. After a long moment, which felt like hours, Edward breathed.

"What?"

"Chicken nuggets!" I moaned out as I came on my fingers. I panted heavily, my heart beating like hummingbird's wings.

...

Next morning, I went to work…my head still full of memories of last night's 'chicken nugget' orgasm with Edward. After that, he excused himself, saying he had to go and I easily drifted off to sleep.

It was almost 6:00pm and we have been texting each other since morning. I didn't even remember the stuff we've talked about. It was flirty and serious, happy and curious. We've asked each other about our families, our perspectives about movies, life, and countries. We've talked about our friends and goals. I realized we have a lot in common, even if we didn't it was a great chance to look at things from different sides and allow yourself to be in someone else's shoes. His words always had an effect on me. They encouraged me, made me laugh, get turned on, become serious and wonder in deep thoughts.

I've learned that his father Carlisle is a doctor here, his mother Esme wrote books about relationships, goals, and happiness. He was born in London, and moved here with his family after graduating high school. He has been friends with Jasper for 14 years, had three girlfriends. When he was a kid, he wished about being a famous pianist one day. He convinced his dad to take him to piano lessons, and loved playing until he went to university. He learned his magical cooking skills from his mom, and always tried to make new recipes. We shared funny stories and memories from our past. He said how he always dreamt of going to Ko Lipe Island but never had the time. I told him how I wanted to get a pet, but was scared I would forget to feed it and it would die from starvation. Edward said that there was no way I could ever forget about food, and teased that I was going to name my kids after my favorite foods. We gossiped about Jasper and Alice, and laughed how cheesy they acted towards each other. He asked if we could meet today, but I was too busy with work this week.

This text and phone conversation went on for three days.

Alice was busy with her apartment stuff. She still needed to look for furniture and finish her designs. According to her stories, it was obvious that Jasper and she already started their relationship. I've never seen her shine this way before.

Rosalie and Emmet were supposed to come back this Friday, but we haven't heard from them yet.

Talking to Edward became a sweet addiction. I felt disconnected from this boring world, when I was hearing his laugh. The sexual tension was still between us, but now there was also a considerate friendship, that was becoming stronger and deeper with each passing day.

Today was Thursday. Jasper was taking Alice to dinner. This was their 3th time, considering they have been talking on Skype, phone and texts 24 hours a day. Thankfully I finished my job at 5:00pm today and was glad to go home early. I sat on my bed, watching Rihanna's music videos on TV, as Alice run from one side of the room to another and was getting ready to go out. She always acted like it's her first date, worrying and rushing to find the perfect dress and look absolutely beautiful, with no marks of flaws.

I nibbled on salty potato chips, my gaze glued on the screen. My mind was wondering what to do today... I didn't feel like going out…the weather was atrocious, full of dark clouds. I knew it was going to rain soon. I always stayed home on this type of days and enjoyed hot chocolate with a good movie. The weather didn't bother Alice's mood at all though, she was wearing a sweater dress with high hill boots and a matching scarf.

"We are going to a restaurant, he says our table is next to a big fireplace…hmm… we are gonna drink wine and then go to his place." She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Sounds like you are gonna have a great time Alice, I'm really happy for you." I smiled, taking my eyes off the TV and looking at her. "Just don't drink too much wine." I winked and we both laughed. She opened the little closet and took out two lingerie.

"I don't know which one to wear, the red halter babydoll says 'daring goddess' and the lace slip garters says 'playful and needs some spanking'" She held two of them in front of her and raised her eyebrows. Before I could open my mouth and suggest the first one she smiled.

"I'll wear the _playful spanking._"

"You are reading my mind." I shook my head in sarcastic amazement. She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to put it on. I changed the channel. Fuck it, there was nothing to watch, I wish I could rent a movie, but I was too lazy to go out. I was wearing a blue angel sleep tee by VS with long over knee white socks and my hair was in natural loose curls. My makeup was light, with mascara, blush and lip balm. Even when I was alone I loved too look good.

My phone vibrated, for the thousandth time today, and I smiled, knowing who it was.

_**Hey beautiful, did you get home safe? The streets are really foggy. **_

**Hey, I finished early today. Yeah, perfectly cozy weather to stay indoors.**

_**I think our friends would disagree on that, according that they are going out today.**_

**Oh please, even if it was World War 3 outside, they would still meet to make-out lol**

_**True. I think I'll close the club early today, people rather stay home then wait in line under the rain for hours.**_

**That's good; at least you'll finally know the feeling of good and long sleep.**

_**I guess, what are doing?**_

**Trying to find something interesting to watch on TV…and failing.**

_**I know TV sucks, I always rent movies.**_

**Me too, but I rather watch Hannah Montana then go out today.**

Alice came out of the bathroom and sent me an air kiss.

"Jasper is here, I'm out. I'll be back in the morning." She smiled and left.

Damn it was cold. I took of the socks and put on black tights with faux fur slippers. Ahhh soft heaven. My phone vibrated again.

_**What would you rent, if the weather was pleasant?**_

**I don't know, I'm craving something scary, but I would probably get fighting movies.**

_**Riiiiiight, cuz you are tough girl cough not cough.**_

**You are so gonna get your ass kicked for that Cullen.**

_**Don't you just wish Swan.**_

**Oh it's oooon! I'ma make you beg for your life!**

_**Be careful though, you might break a nail or something and then cry.**_

**That's it. You are dead.**

_**Great, I'll get the movie, you make the dinner.**_

**Did you just invite your ass to my house?**

_**Yes.**_

**What about your job?**

_**I'll leave Derek in charge.**_

**Hmmm…well….I'm not sure if you are worth it Cullen =p**

_**I'll bring chocolate martini…**_

**It would be an honor if you joined me!**

_**I know I know, you faker. So scary movie?**_

**OK, but no exorcist!**

_**Gotcha, I'm also bringing a camera so I can videotape your horrified face.**_

**Yeah bring it. I might need it when I kick your ass.**

_**Chocolate martini…**_

**I mean when I make dinner for you…ass.**

I got up and started to clean up the house. I felt nervous and excited about the sexy guest, who was coming over in an hour. I put Lighthouse Family and started to vacuum the living room. After spraying fabreze on the couch I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. I checked the drawers and refrigerator. Hmm when did Alice buy Ziti? Oh well, Cheesy Baked Ziti it is.

I boiled salted water and added the cheese. I danced and singed with a large spoon like a retard to pass time and then drained the pasta. I placed the ziti in a large bowl and added two kinds of cheeses. I spread half of the spaghetti sauce on the bottom of the pan and added ziti mixture and covered with the remaining sauce. I sprinkled my masterpiece with Parmesan and mozzarella and put it in the oven. When it was ready and smelled like heaven, I was pretty proud of myself. I had 20 minutes left until Edward arrived.

Hair wavy...check.

Mascara and soft lips…check.

Perfume…check.

Clean nose…oh wait there's still a booger left…ok now check.

Should I change my clothes? Naaah I didn't feel like dressing up. The tee with tights and slippers was good enough today. (Picture on my profile) However…I should change my underwear…just in case I decided to make Vivi happy. I put on blue lace trim thong with a matching balconet bra.

Ok everything was perfect and in its place, Edward said he would be he-

Someone knocked the door.

Edward…I took a deep breath and opened the door. There, in front on me, was standing Adonis, in all his beauty and power. I was expecting to see him around singing angels, under a gold light from Hoohah Land.

"You should've told me it's a Pajama movie night. I would've brought mine too." He gave me a crooked smile, his eyes gazing me from head to toe.

"Don't worry; I'll let you borrow one of mine." I smirked and opened the door wider as he walked inside. He laughed and handed me the martini.

"The only reason why you let me come over; you chocolate addict." He teased.

"Oh my, is this Godiva? I love you!" I jumped up and down, and rushed to the kitchen. "Come, I made dinner!" I said over my shoulder. I put the macaroni cheese in microwave and took out two plates and forks. I felt him behind me as he whispered.

"Yumm…don't tell me you made Ziti."

"Yes I did." I turned grinning and opened the refrigerator. "You want Coke or Orange juice?"

"Coke." He said, taking off his coat and showing his arm muscles in a gray thin sweater. My mouth started to water. Oh God. I felt myself getting wet just by looking at him.

"Um, let me take that." I cleared my throat. He gave me his coat and I hung it in the closet.

I went to put a different music.

"Al Green?" I asked holding the CD.

"Sounds perfect." He smiled warmly. 'Let's stay together' started to play softly as we set the table and started to eat. I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward parted his lips and placed the food in his mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure and then opened them smiling at me.

"Mmmm this is excellent!" He said, twirling the macaroni on his fork and eating again.

"Thank you, it's great to be complimented by a professional." I smiled. He took a sip of Coke and gazed curiously towards the living room.

"I haven't noticed how stylish your apartment is…and the music feels like a part of it." His twinkling eyes met mine, like a soft caress it made my heart flatter. I blushed and continued to eat as an excuse to look away.

"Thanks, I've been designing my dream house since I was 17."

"Really? And is this exactly what you dreamed about?" He smiled, almost an admiring expression glowing from his face.

"Well I always imagined it on a taller floor, with bigger living room, but it's close to it."

"What else have you dreamt about?"

"My current job…this city. I had a small notebook and I wrote about my thoughts, my favorite songs, cities, clothes and apartments in it. I always believed in the theory that if I write what I want, it would become true, even though people always told me the opposite."

"You have a strong personality…believing in yourself and not letting people have any kind of power over you…others wish to be like that, damn I wish _I _was like that."

"I'm not always like that, only when I want something very badly, that's when people can't stop me, but in other cases, I can't stop myself from caring what they think." I said thoughtfully. "I don't care too much though, but it's still there you know."

"Well that's normal and good, it wouldn't be right if you didn't care AT ALL."

"Yeah but it's hard to learn to care for the right people, who deserve it."

"It's a mistake that everyone makes though, because people change and their feelings change too."

"Yeah…that's why I'm not close with too many people now."

"Same here, only Jasper, my family and now you." He smiled. I smiled back and raised my glass.

"To true friends." I smiled as we clicked our glasses together and continued our dinner. When we were done, I was putting the plates in dish washer and Edward was opening the martini. I gave him glasses as he poured the drinks.

"Mmmm I'm totally in love with this." I sighed, taking the drink and smelling it.

"Don't have too much of it though, I don't want you to pass out again." He teased and I slapped his arm.

"Hey! At least you'll get another strip dance." I playfully winked at him and laughed at his surprised expression. "In your dreams." I whispered still grinning, and opened the refrigerator to get strawberries and cherries.

"Oh shut up" He laughed. "You got popcorn?" I nodded and put it in the microwave. I looked outside the window, it was almost dark and I turned on the tall lamp on the corner of the living room. When everything was ready, the fruit and popcorn was on the glass café table, along with our drinks, I got us soft blankets and placed them on the sectional couch.

"So what are we watching?" I asked; my voice excited and hyper.

"It's in my coat's pocket." He said leaning back on the couch; his arms spread on each side. I bit my lower lip and went to get the movie.

Once I saw the cover of the movie my eyes widened.

Jacobs Ladder. Fuck.

Fuck no. Fuck no!

Fuck this was such a bad idea. How am I gonna sleep tonight? I'm gonna get a heart attack, I suck at this, I could never watch scary movies. Even when it was on mute and my hands were covering my eyes, if I caught a scary scene that lasted for only two seconds I still wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Why the fuck did I say yes to this? I slowly walked back to the room, holding the movie like it was an atomic bomb.

"Um E-Edward?" My voice shook. "I-I don't think…I can watch this." I looked at him my eyes big and pleading, hoping he would give in.

"Oh Bella don't be a chicken!" Well that didn't work. I sighed and sat next to him. I could give it another shot.

"But…this is too scary, please let's watch Hannah Montana."

"And you were going to kick my ass tough girl." He mocked; his eyes playful. I huffed and glared at him.

"Bella I seduced a grandma for you, now you have to watch this with me!"

"Fine, but we are not turning off the lights." I got up unwillingly and put the DVD inside the player and turned on the TV. I walked back and sat next to him, our shoulders touching.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

Kill me, I wanna die. Please make this stop. Oh my God I don't want to watch this. Edward is smirking again. Stupid asshole! I glared at him again, hugging my arms around my thighs tighter and looking at the screen through my hair.

"When is this movie gonna finish?" I whispered.

"Bella, it just started 3 minutes ago." Edward sighed and looked down at me. He looked so comfortable and relaxed like he was watching a discovery channel. He raised his eyebrows at my 'You are crazy' expression. "Popcorn?" I rolled my eyes at him.

I've asked Edward to turn down the volume every 5 minutes until it was almost on mute. Finally he got annoyed and sighed, raising his arm on the side of the couch again.

"Bella, how about you come into the nook and we turn the volume up a little bit, I would like to hear the movie instead of your yelps every 5 seconds." He smiled, showing that he was teasing; however it didn't stop me from glaring again.

"No, the volume is good! What are you deaf?" Edward groaned and pulled me close to him.

"Just close your eyes when it gets scary." He murmured softly into my ear and turned up the volume. I was fascinated my his scent and strong chest. He put his arm around my shoulder and his finger caressed the bare skin there in circular motions, making me relax and get tingly down there. I leaned my head on his chest and put my right hand under my chin.

30 minutes later I was totally freaked out.

"I fuckin hate you." I whispered in his ear, for the 40th time, gripping his sweater tighter in my fist and pressing my face in the nook of his neck again. I was almost sitting on his lap. I don't know how or when my legs got on top of his. The movie was a nightmare, a frightening, bloodcurdling, spine-chilling terrifying hell.

He asked if I want to stop but I refused. I wasn't going to let him mock me for being a pussy.

"Shh, it's almost over, don't look." He whispered, his gaze never leaving the screen, how could he not be fucking scared? I whimpered as I caught a glimpse of a torturous scene. He sighed and I felt his left hand go under my thighs and the other one grip my waist as he lifted me up and sat me completely on his lap. My heart was beating furiously and Vivi was doing her happy dance. I let his scent and the warmth of his body relax me as I leaned on him, my face still in the nook of his neck. I felt him gulp and I looked at him playfully. Oh God his face was too close to mine. Compose yourself Bella. I tried to smirk.

"NOW you are scared huh?"

"Shut it Chicken." He stuck his tongue out playfully and shifted in his sit slightly.

"Am I heavy?" I tried to get off of him, but he wrapped his strong arm around my waist and kept me from moving. God I love those arms.

"No, no, you feel like a feather." He blushed slightly. Edward Cullen blushed?

"They why do you look uncomfortable?" I tilted my head and looked at him curiously. Tell me the truth Edward, am I really fat?

"Bella, it's not that hard to guess…just watch where you're sitting." He smirked; his eyes motioning at his _magic for Bella _place. I blushed and mumbled sorry, before moving slightly away from _it_ and leaning back on his chest again. He wrapped his both arms around my waist, his left hand resting on my thigh. 15 minutes later his finger started to do the same circular strokes on my thigh, his eyes never leaving the movie, it felt like he didn't realize what he was doing. However; Vivi here was getting too excited.

Oh God, danger zone.

Danger zone.

I'm getting too horny. I won't be able to control myself if he continues this. I slapped his hand and smirked at him, he looked down at his hand and then back at me, and smiled. Our faces were too close. I could feel his breath on my face. His delicious breath.

"What did you eat earlier?" I whispered leaning closer and sniffing him.

"Did you just sniff me?" He chuckled. He was so sexy when he smiled.

"Yes." I laughed. "You smell delicious, what did you eat?"

"It's probably the martini, you alcoholic." He smiled, as he reached his hand towards the table, moving my body along with his and got me the glass. "Madam." He offered the glass, a crooked smile on his face. I clicked my glass to his nose before drinking, our eyes glued on each other. I put the glass away and licked the drink off my upper lip. I didn't dare to look at him again, so I just leaned, getting cozy and tried to look everywhere except the movie. Even so; the creepy voices were enough to give me a heart attack.

_Jacob Singer: This isn't happening._

_Evil Doctor: What *is* happening?_

_Jacob Singer: Get me out of here._

_Evil Doctor: There is no out of here. You've been killed, don't you remember?_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is sick!

Edward would soothingly stroke my arm or my thigh whenever I jumped or hid my face. It was sweet and adorable at the same time. My nose was pressed to his neck; if I turned to a side my lips would touch his skin. I could hear his breathing and heart beat. I slightly leaned back on his shoulder and watched him more closely. The mixture of brown and bronze messy hair complimented his classic square shape face. His edgy jaw, high cheekbones and angled eyebrows made him look extremely masculine and sexy. He had a perfect nose with perfect bitable lips. His green eyes were focused on the screen until he noticed my gaze and turned his face to look at me.

"What?" He whispered, tightening his hold around me. Oh and his voice, his smooth, velvet and husky voice, that made Vivi throb in need. I shook my head, my face few inches away from his.

"Nothing, just observing you." I whispered back.

"Hmmm…is it interesting?" He breathed drowsy, small smile playing on his lips.

"A lot better than the movie." I raised my eyebrows and giggled.

"Says the tough girl." He teased.

"Hey being tough has nothing to do with scary movies, and I'll prove it to you one day." I arched one eyebrow, smacking his chest lightly. He looked at me for few seconds; I grew self-conscious under his gaze and blushed.

"What?"

"You look cute when you're mad." He smirked, his eyes playful. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just pretend that you're scared." I glared teasingly and looked at the screen.

"Oh, I'm terrified." He chuckled.

"You should be." I rolled my eyes as he laughed for 5 good minutes.

We watched in comfortable silence. The movie was about to finish.

"Are you sure your legs aren't stiff?" I asked for the 10th time. I know he mentioned that I'm weightless but come on; he couldn't be made of solid rock.

"I swear if you ask that one more time I'll kill you." He said pinching my side as I yelped in surprise.

"Stop!" I pinched back. I guess it was too hard because he hissed and glared.

"I didn't pinch you that hard meanie!" He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted slightly.

"Are you seriously pouting?" I teased looking at his mouth. Oh Hello gorgeous…

"Yes its men's secret weapon." He teased back. I noticed his eyes fall on my lips. His right hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his face. The tension and desire overwhelmed all my other senses.

"Yeah, it does make you look dangerous." I breathed. My attempt of sounding sarcastic died in his hungry gaze. Oh God just kiss me, I can't take it anymore. He brought his left hand to my face and traced it lightly over my bottom lip, holding me close to his face. Suddenly the fucking character in the movie screamed and we both jumped, our faces shocked from the loud noise. I gasped trying to steady my heartbeat.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed as he furiously took the remote control and turned off the TV. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me back on his chest. "Come here." He murmured his voice impatient and deep.

His lips hungrily attacked mine and I gasped in surprise. I threw my hands around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. He breathed heavily through his nose as he lifted me by my waist and I spread my legs between his hips, pressing my chest roughly on his. He brushed his hands on my legs, from my knee up my thighs and to my hips. My tongue touched his lower lip and he parted his mouth groaning in pleasure. He gently gripped my hair in his hand and pulled my face back, dragging his nose up my neck to my ear, and taking it in his mouth. I moaned and leaned my head backwards; letting him leave a trail of wet kisses and bites along my collar bone and neck.

"Edward." I moaned breathlessly, completely hypnotized by his hungry kisses. He hummed on my neck, and gently bit my lower lip. I kissed him again and raised myself up, arching my back, so I was hovering over him and pulled his hair, making him groan. He grabbed my ass and his hands slid under my shirt, touching the bare skin. He softly dug his fingers in my hips and I moaned on his lips.

"I want you." He growled and turned us to the side, laying me on the couch my legs still wrapped around his waist and leaned over me, his body pressing to mine. His words made me even wetter; my legs wrapped him tighter onto me as I felt his crotch on my Vivi. The feeling made me moan in desire. I felt something small and hard on my back and I yelped in pain, arching my back and trying to grip whatever it was.

"What?" Edward breathed, his lips refusing to leave mine. Fuck I want him. His voice. His smell. His body. His lips. Everything. I finally found the small object under me and before I could look what it was the fucking TV turned on again, the loud creepy music making both of us jump and shriek in fear.

"What the Fuck!" Edward growled sitting up, his eyes locked on the screen furious and panicked, his breathing heavy. I pulled the fucking remote from under me and turned off the TV.

"Told you we shouldn't watch it." I smirked before throwing the remote on the floor. I was still lying down on the couch, I noticed my legs were still spread apart and he was between them, sitting and looking at me. I tried to close my legs and get up but he held my knees with both hands and spread them apart slowly, leaning over me again. I gasped as he hitched them around his waist and run his hands under my shirt, his fingers playing with my stomach.

"Bella, do you want this?" He breathed on my neck, sucking and twirling his tongue around it.

"Mmm yeah. Yes. I want it." I panted, my need for him getting unbearable. He slowly took of my tights, exposing my legs. He caressed each knee, going up to my thighs and kissing every inch of it. He sucked and lightly bit into my skin as I moaned, my hands griping his hair. I touched the hem of his sweater.

"This...needs to go." I said, pulling it up, he straightened and took it off. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open and I was sure my eyes became darker. My hands moved to his chest as I traced his abs with my fingers, completely fascinated with his masculine beauty. I slid my hand more upward until it was wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward kissing him passionately. Edward quickly rolled my shirt up my body his finger brushing over my naked skin as he went.

I lifted my body forward as Edward pulled it off my head and threw it behind his shoulder. He kissed my mouth before moving downwards to the edge of my bra. He hungrily kissed my stomach, which was my weakest and one of the most sensitive parts of my body. I arched my back, moaning loudly, desperate for more.

Edward continued mouth raping my stomach, his teeth tracing the skin and twirling his tongue around it.

I clenched my eyes, my hands pulling his hair as he moved his mouth lower and lower until it touched the hem of my panties.

His finder teased against it, tracing my clitoris and looking at me through his eyelashes. I pulled his hair and whimpered.

"Stop fuckin teasing me..uhh.. Edward!" He chuckled and took of my panties. I gasped as his index finger glided lightly across my clit. My mewling noises were becoming uncontrollable. I moaned as his finger touched my entrance.

"Bella…you're so wet baby" He breathed. He pushed one long finger inside me, my eyes shut tight and I cried out. He added a second finger, watching me in amazement as I gasped and whimpered.

"Fuck…Oh God..Oh God!" My mouth opened and closed as he pumped his fingers into me. He moved his face close to my mound and buried his tongue deep inside me. I clenched the edge of the couch, moaning his name as his tongue petted, poked, and rubbed all my sensitive spots. He licked me with long strokes and I came hard, crying out his name with intense delight.

"Fuck, you are beautiful…" Edward murmured as he watched me breathing heavily. I noticed he still had his pants on. Why the fuck did he have his pants on. I quickly sat up and pulled down his zipper.

"Stand up." I ordered. He chuckled at my impatience but obeyed. I took of his jeans, along with his boxers, and came face to face with his crotch. I stared wide eyed and gulped.

"Holy mother fucker." I whispered, tracing the head with my finger. I heard him gasp and his dick became bigger under my touch. If that was fucking possible. I licked his balls and he hissed my name. Before I could continue he growled.

"Lie down." I sat back, excited and horny, and lay down on the couch, my eyes never leaving his. "Wait." He said and sat next to me. "Sit up and take off your bra." This strict Edward turned me on more and I did what he said.

I slowly took of my bra and smirked as his eyes grew wide. He grabbed my waist and laid me on my back, leaning over me. He cupped my breast, while licking and sucking on the other one, making me yelp and moan.

"Edward…ugh God…Please…just fuck me…" I whimpered biting my lip, not caring if I sounded embarrassing.

"Fuck Bella." He whispered and hitched my thigh around him tighter, I felt his crotch onto my clit and he pushed inside me, making me scream. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, my nails digging on his back and making him hiss.

"Yes! ..Uuuh! …Fuck!..Uh…Fuckkkk!" I cried out, gasping for breath. He sped up his thrust, slamming down onto my hips, groaning and whispering my name.

He took my breast in his mouth again and sucked hard, making me go completely insane. I was trembling underneath him as he rubbed his index finger on my clit, making my walls tighten around him.

"Uh Edward…Oh Godddd!"

"Mmm Bella you're so wet…mm so tight…" Edward choked out, never stopping his speed. "That's it..come for me…say my name!" Edward hit the spot inside of me and everything let loose.

"Edward!" I screamed his name, my legs jerked and my stomach clenched as I experienced the best orgasm in my life, my body shaking under his, and I clenched around his dick.

"Fuck! Bellaaah!" Edward growled as a warm feeling filled me and he emptied himself inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, his arms still holding my thighs and my arms wrapped around his neck. Both of us panting and glistening in sweat. After few minutes he got off of me, both of us groaning when we lost the warmth. He leaned back on the couch, and I lay, my eyes closed, trying to steady my breathing. I felt him take my legs on his lap and caress my feet. I opened my eyes and smiled lazily. Both of us were still naked, but were too tired to care.

...

I put on his sweater and walking into the kitchen to get water. When I got back Edward had his pants back on already, he smiled when he saw me.

"Thanks" He said, taking the water and drinking in big gulps. "God you were great." He exhaled when he was done. I blushed and took the empty glass.

"I could say the same thing about you." I winked as we both walked into the kitchen again. "I'm starving, aren't you?" I said opening the refrigerator.

"Hmmm, maybe a little." He said, eyeing my ass that was covered behind his sweater.

"Stop perving." I smirked.

"I can't help it." He shot me his crooked smile and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and softly kissed my lips. It was slow and meaningful and relaxing. I caressed his face and hair. Suddenly the phone rang. Edward didn't pull away though.

"Let it ring." He murmured on my lips and kissed more roughly. I hummed and pressed myself closer. The ring went on voicemail and we didn't stop mouth fucking. I recognized Rosalie's voice.

'Hey Bella, I've got some news, I called Alice earlier she didn't pick up she told me about her date so I assume she was too busy to talk. Anyway, I know we were supposed to come tomorrow, but one of Emmet's friends was here on vacation too, but an emergency came up and he had to leave early, so he offered Emmet and I if we want to stay at his place for another three days, it has three huge rooms with pool and other stuff. I was thinking that you guys should totally join us, and ask your club owner and Alice's guy too, if they want to come along. I know you want to, you horny bitch. So let me know as soon as possible.'

I pulled away from Edward and gasped, my face crimson red and shocked. I was going to kill her! Rosalie continued.

'Oh and Bella I can totally hear you panting so don't pretend like you're not home!'

**Review please.**


	9. Bahamas and Truth or Dare

**EPOV**

"Would you like water, coffee, juice or maybe wine?" The stewardess flashed us a fake smile her eyes twinkling at me, I heard a hot brunette snort next to me.

"Just orange juice please" I said politely, and turned to Bella. "Bella?"

"I'll have the same." Bella smirked at the woman with the same fake smile, and it was my turn to snort. The stewardess coldly gave the glass to Bella, and then smiled at me again.

"Here you go." She sang her voice extra sweet and hyper. Oh God, I hate when women tried too hard. It was such a turn off. I nodded, not even looking at her and she quietly left. I turned to Bella, as she drank the juice, her eyebrows furrowed and not looking back at me. I traced the side of her neck with my fingertips and leaned in.

"What's wrong?" I murmured. She turned her big chocolate eyes to me and shook her head.

"Nothing." Although the little frown was still visible on her blushed face. I raised my eyebrow, showing I didn't buy it. She sighed.

"Fake whores just get on my nerves." I chuckled and nibbled on her ear, making her inhale deeply.

"Baby she got nothing on you, don't even waste your mind on her." Bella looked at me and leaned close, her eyes on my lips. I breathed, my heart beating faster for what was about to happen to our lips, I expected her to smile and kiss me but instead she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know about others, but that line definitely won't work on me pretty boy." She whispered smirking at my confused expression and patted my cheek.

"Well my bad, you seemed like the easy type." I shrugged my shoulders, muttering nonchalantly and leaned back on my sit. Bella looked at me her mouth open and I burst out laughing. She flipped me the bird and went back to her reading.

Two more hours until we landed in Bahamas. Rosalie's call was a gift from heaven. I wanted to go, I needed vacation and damn, I wouldn't mind spending it with Bella, while she wore her tiny bikini. Bella hesitated at first, but after hearing Alice's excited squeals she agreed. Jasper was more than happy to go, I remember him doing a very embarrassing dance in front of his car, and I thought about recording it with my phone, but he stopped himself when he noticed people staring at him. The tickets weren't a problem, it wasn't more than 400$ and the flight would take only 3 hours. I packed my bags and today after 5:00pm our plane flew to heaven on earth. Alice and Jasper were few sits behind us, probably making out. Bella and I talked and laughed for few minutes, before she opened her book and started to read. I turned on my laptop and updated my club's website.

Little part of me was flattered that Bella was jealous, but the other part was insulted at her earlier comment. It wasn't a pick up line. Sure I've said things like that to other woman, to make them feel good, but saying it to Bella was pure honesty. No one turned me on more than she did, and others were nothing compared to her. It wasn't only her looks it was her open minded personality, sense of humor, and confidence. Not only I constantly imagined myself inside her, but my mind also pictured us watching football and drinking beer, walking at the park and talking about everything, making dinner for each other and just fooling around. You only meet her type of woman few times in your life. I wanted to know more about her, she was one of the most unpredictable and interesting person I have ever met. Yesterday's sex was one of the best. She was so natural and so beautiful. There was nothing fake about her, not a single thing. It's like she had a magnetic power over me and I was pulled towards her without even realizing. I wasn't afraid to crack up joked with her or talk about something serious, express my feelings or my thoughts. I knew she understood me.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I felt a little head lean on my shoulder. I looked down to see Bella has fallen asleep, her long dark eyelashes flattering, as her chest rose in steady breaths. She had such a small nose; I wanted to kiss it. Her lower lip was pouted; she wrapped her hand around my arm and hugged it tighter around her. I raised my other hand to motion the stewardess to come. She came quickly and before she could open her mouth I shushed her, bringing my finger to my lips. I mouthed her to give me a blanket and she handed me a blue one. I carefully covered Bella's petite body with the thin blanket and kissed her hair. I don't know where it came from, but I felt the urge to protect and care for her. Although she did everything to show me that she didn't need it, but it didn't stop me from doing it. She had to get used to it and she knew it. I smiled to myself, remembering yesterday's dinner. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes, breathing her hair, which smelled like strawberries.

"Edward?" I felt two small fingertips on my chin and my eyes flattered open.

"Hmmm?" I groaned, stretching my arms and yawning.

"We are gonna land in 5 minutes." Bella smiled, clearly excited.

20 minutes later we got out of the airport. It was almost 8:00pm and the sky was colored dark blue. Rosalie and her boyfriend-Emmett-were supposed to come pick us up. We waited outside, in front of the doors. Alice was squealing as usual, and telling Jasper what a great time they were going to have. Jasper, the dirty minded bastard had a mysterious shine in his eyes and I rolled my eyes at him. Bella was standing next to me, looking around her, her expression surprised and pleased. She noticed me looking and gave me a sexy smile.

"I love this place!"

I laughed "It does look amazing, I've never been in Abaco, only Nassau."

"Lucky. I've only been at Miami, last year, my high school friend lives there."

"Must be lots of fun." I winked and walked towards her. "Speaking of fun…" I wrapped my arms around her. "…I can't wait till we get to our room." I murmured in her ear, planting a light kiss on her neck.

She giggled. "Perv." But turned her face to the side and kissed me, throwing her arms around my neck. I lifted her up, hugging her waist tighter and pressing my body to hers. God she smelled and felt amazing.

"YO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!" A male voice hollered behind me, making me lose my grip around Bella and drop her on the ground. She shrieked, falling flat on her ass. I cursed to myself and apologized, helping her stand up. The whole shit happened in 3 seconds before I turned to whoever shouted. A huge vigorous muscled man towered over me, fuck he looked like he could easily squeeze my bones into juice. Not that I was weak, I was fit and muscled but this dude was the biggest muscle bear I have ever seen.

Wait a fucking minute. Did he say wife? What the fuck? Was she married? Was this her stalking psycho hus-

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Bella broke my thoughts. She ran up to him and smacked his chest, and she ended up yelling at him. "Ow! You hurt me!"

"Bella you're such a dork." He laughed and hugged her. Then he walked towards me, holding his hand. "Hi man, sorry but I had to do it, you should've seen your face dude!" He laughed. I shook his hand and chuckled.

"It's cool, nice to meet you, I'm Edward." I said; trying to keep my cool and not look awkward. I saw Bella hug a blonde woman, who I assume was Rosalie.

"Edward, I'm Emmett, I'm sure Belly Cherry told you about me." He said, clearly trying to get on Bella's nerves, and it worked. Bella glared at him.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett, stop being immature." She sighed and then looked at me, her eyes carefully observing me from head to toe, as if testing if I was good enough. "Hi, I'm Rosalie" She smiled politely. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

Probably 30 minutes later we arrived at the place that we were going to stay at for three magical days. 6 of us got out of the van and stood in front of the white big ass house.

"Holy Shit." I breathed. This place was a palace. I watched my mouth hanging open. This was heaven. Huge, enormous white house, with a big luxurious pool in front and the freaking beach just next to it! It looked too good to be true. How many rooms did it have?

"Oh My God!" I heard Bella whisper.

"Ahhh! This is the best!" Alice squealed.

"It's the promised land." I swear five of us turned and raised our eyebrows at Jasper. He just looked back in shock and yelled. "What?"

Emmett laughed "Come you haven't seen the best part yet." We all walked towards the palace. "Aro is a freak! Look at this place! It has a private pool, decks, private dock, 2 freaking kayaks, there's even a basketball court!"

We walked inside the living room. It had white furniture with light blue sectional couch. The kitchen table was dark brown with six dark chairs.

Rosalie continued. "The first three rooms have king size beds. The first one is ours." She smiled at Emmett. "The forth room is made for kids, and the last one doesn't have a bed yet."

So…I am left with Bella, in a king sized bed? Fucking Sweet! Before I could look at Bella and whisper something dirty and inappropriate, I saw her and Alice run furiously towards the bedrooms.

"It's mine!"

"No fucking way! I came first!"

"Alice I'll kick your ass! Get out!"

"I knew you couldn't resist my ass! Finally you confessed!"

"I'll make Emmet shave you bangs again!"

"I'll put itching powder in your bra!"

"Shut the Fuck up!" I heard Rosalie scream, as she run inside. I heard two loud smacks, and crying 'ouch's following after. Jasper Emmett and I exchanged blank looks, as three of them came inside.

"What's wrong?"I asked, looking at Bella's annoyed expression.

"I want the first room!"

"I want the first room!" Alice and Bella yelled simultaneously.

"Why? It's the same shit!" Rosalie asked, looking at her nails. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? This people were crazy, I felt like I was in a comedy movie.

"The view is better there!" Bella cried

"The sheets are pink!" Alice yelled at the same time again, they looked at each other for few seconds before bursting out laughing. Jasper and I exchanged worried looks this was just like after Bastard On the Beach. We watched as Bella and Alice walked inside again, arm in arm. I heard Bella laugh softly.

"Ok then, you take my sheets and I get the view. Deal?"

"I got a better idea…" Alice's voice sounded devil. "How about we both share the bed…Edward and Jasper can stay in the other room." She purred. What the fuck? Hell no.

"Oh Alice, you're so naughty!" Bella purred back and giggled.

"Ohhhhh!" Emmett boomed next to us, making both of us jump. Then he saw my panicked expression. "Don't worry man, I'm cool if you guys are gay." Ughhhh. He turned to Jasper, who was looking at him, his mouth hanging open. "Stop drooling man, I'm taken!" He laughed trying to kiss Rosalie's cheek. She sighed and smacked his face before walking towards us.

"I guess you boys have to get used to their lesbian moments." She smiled, a knowing look on her face, something told me she didn't mind it at all. "It happens a lot." She whispered and run into the room. "Hey I'm coming too! It's a bachelorette party!" I heard three of them cheer.

"Who's down for some action?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him half shocked half disgusted look. "I meant for the girls! Watch the girls! Not between us!" Emmet yelled.

"Fuck, I need a drink." I said walking towards the bar that was next to the kitchen. I took three glasses and poured tequila in them. I handed it to Emmett and Jasper and we sat outside on the deck, in front of the pool. Man I couldn't wait to swim in it, it looked so phenomenal. The sky was dark blue as the night was taking over. Three of us sighed and looked at the view, just relaxing from the trip.

"So how did you guys meet Bella and Alice?" Emmett asked.

"At my nightclub, I was helping the barte-"

"YOU OWN A NIGHTCLUB?" Damn he had a loud voice.

"Yeah" I chuckled "I opened it like 4 months ago."

"Man that is so cool!" He said, punching his fist with mine. "Which one is it?"

"Burning Ice."

"When we go back, I'll check it out. It's not a gay club right?"

"Emmet we are not gay!"

"Just making sure!" Emmett laughed. I shook my head, and tried to change the subject.

"So how did you meet Rose?"

"It was actually at the moll, she was the one who noticed me first, and seduced me." Emmett smiled, love and affection showing in his eyes. "I saw her licking an ice cream and eyeing me with those sexy eyes, next thing I knew I asked her out."

I laughed. "How long have you guys been together?"

"More than a year, we live together now. It's pretty great. I'm thinking about proposing in few months." Jasper and I stared at him, mouths gaped.

"You want to get married?" Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah why not, I love her and she loves me. We live together; we just need to make it official." Emmett explained it so naturally proving he really wanted it. But I found it hard to understand.

"I never want to get married. it's like killing your youth and independence." Emmett stared at me for few seconds and laughed.

"Man it's exactly what Bella said two months ago." He shook his head. "I can see why you guys like each other, you think alike."

"We've known each other for just a week." I muttered. Did I like her? Fuck yeah, but he made it look like we were in a relationship or some shit. I don't do relationships anymore.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that. Bella is not crazy for being taken either." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. I knew my reason, but what was hers?

"I'm not sure, she's always been like that. Always pushed away relationship and-" Emmett was cut off by two screaming girls running outside and diving into the pool. I bet our necks cracked from turning it so fast and I caught a glimpse of Bella in a black tiny bikini as she ran with Rosalie and jumped into the big pool. Before we could breathe, a loud music came from inside, playing David Guetta's mixes as Alice walked outside, holding a tray full of glasses and bottle of Cognac. I noticed Jasper gulp loudly as he took in her tiny body, covered in pink bikini. She put the tray on the ground and winked before joining the girls. We watched in stunned silence as the three girls laughed and splashed water at each other.

"Hey grandpas!" Bella screamed, laughing her ass off. "Take the clothes off and get in the water before I call guy strippers. And trust me I will!"

"Oh no you won't!" Emmett boomed, taking his shirt off and jogging towards the water. He dived in, and I swear half of the water splashed out of the pool. The girls screamed and laughed as Emmet threw Rosalie over his shoulder and turned to us.

"Hey homos! Let's make the girls wrestle on our shoulders! " Emmett yelled, making the girls cheer.

"Come on Jazzy!" Alice called and Jasper flew to the pool like a lovesick rocket. I got up and walked towards the pool.

I felt Bella gazing at me nonchalantly from the corner of her eye. I smirked and took of my shirt, proud to show my abs. Yeah cocky bastard, you're the man! It's a good thing I decided to wear shorts, like Jasper and Emmet. I gracefully dived in, holding my breath, and tried to find Bella underwater. I caught two sexy legs moving in front of me, and I reached my hand, pulling her under. I heard her scream as she went down and quickly pulled her head out on the surface again. I did the same thing, laughing at her panicked expression. She glared at me and started splashing water on my face. The little battle continued for few minutes until I got tired and dipped under again, this time holding her waist and reappearing again, pressed to her smooth and delicious body. I heard her gasp and she tried to playfully push me away, but I kept my hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" I teased.

"You better let go before I bite you." She threatened, smirking at me. I rubbed my hands on her back, but she still tried to swim away.

"And you better stop trying, before I bite YOU." I raised my eyebrow, laughing at her surprised face.

"And WE better start the game before I fart and make YOU die from poisoned water." Emmett hollered. Rosalie lightly smacked his chest but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Let's do it!" Alice squealed, as Jasper helped her get on his shoulders. Alice froze looking at Emmett. "Not the farting part Emmett! The game!"

Bella laughed. "Save the biting for later." She whispered, and we swam closer to the group.

"Ok, who's first?" I asked. My ears probably dropped from my head, as the three chicks screamed 'ME!'

"I got an idea, why don't you girls go underwater, whoever comes up first, let's the other two compete, then she'll wrestle with the winner." Jasper suggested. I smiled, glad that he was blending in and feeling comfortable. The girls nodded and we started to count.

"1…2…3!" And the chicks dipped down.

"Quick! Hold your dicks before they do something!" Emmett whispered. I raised my eyebrows at him, why would they do some-

"AHH!" I screamed, jumping and holding my crotch. "What the hell?" I saw the little figure of Bella underwater in front of me. Did she just grab my dick?

"Told ya." Emmett sang. He already knew all their pranks and games. Damn, they were crazy.

Alice popped her head out of the water, gasping for breath. She looked around and cursed.

"Shit! I'm the first." She whined and got out of the water to get a drink. Bella and Rosalie came out simultaneously and cheered. I helped Bella get on my shoulders, but made sure to 'accidently' touch her privates when she lifted her leg behind me.

"What the fuck?" Bella shrieked, putting her other leg and getting completely on my shoulders.

"Payback's a bitch." I smirked but then frowned as she slapped my head.

"Rose you're going down!" Bella laughed devilishly. Then she grabbed my hair and pretended whipping my head with it. "YEE HAAAW!" She yelled like a cowgirl and laughed, throwing her head back. I shook my head chuckling at her childishness. Rose joined her by circling her imaginary whip in the air.

"Bring it on bitch!"

Emmett and I swam close to each other and I held Bella's legs firmly on my shoulders so she wouldn't fall off. Alice and Jasper yelled.

"Ready! Set! Fight!" I felt Bella strike forward, throwing her arms on Rosalie's shoulders, as she did the same to Bella. Emmett and I tried to keep the water out of our mouths as we kept us on the surface and cheered for them. Jasper and Alice were yelling as well, encouraging them to fight harder. The girls squealed, screamed, and groaned as both tried to take the other one down. Bella hooked her arms around Rosalie's neck and tried to push her down, but Rosalie pinched Bella's sides and she quickly let go of her, losing her balance and falling backwards into the water.

"Yeah!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled in victory. She jumped off his shoulders and then kissed his lips passionately. Bella came out on the surface.

"Rose that's not fair! There's no pinching in wrestling!" She shirked swimming after Rosalie.

"Yes there is!" Rosalie laughed. "There's also scratching, biting, and threatening." Before Bella could response Alice and Jasper jumped in the water. They started their match, and Bella and I got out to have a drink. I drooled over Bella's body, as she got out of the water, her wet skin glistening from the deck's lamps. Her tiny black bikini was tightly hugging her sweet small ass, my eyes went up on her back, watching the water drop from her dark hair. She looked at me over her shoulder, giving me a cocky smile and winking. It was a big turn on and a growl formed in my chest.

She sat on the white poolside chair, and poured cognac in two glasses. God, she looked damn gorgeous. I gazed at her breasts, those soft and lickable breasts. I felt my dick twitch from the sight. I sat next to her, leaning my elbows on my knees, eyeing her every movement. She leaned forward, placing the tip of the glass on my lips and crooking it upwards. I drank the alcohol, my eyes burning through Bella's, the whole gesture felt so intimate and hot. She pulled the glass away, kissed my mouth, sucking the alcohol that was left on my lips. She licked my chin and bit my lower lip, making me growl loudly. Before I could wrap my arms around her and throw her on my lap she giggled and pulled away.

"Not now, we have a fight to watch." She smiled, leaning back on the chair.

"You're so gonna pay for teasing me." I smiled, mirroring her actions. She drank her own cognac and started to cheer for Alice.

"YEAH ALICE! BITE HER! SCRATCH! PULL HER HAIR! PULL THOSE BANGS! DON'T BITE HER BOOBS!" Bella laughed, having fun. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. I started to cheer too, both of us laughing hysterically at the scene in front of us.

"By the way, the winner decides what game we are gonna play!" Bella yelled.

Alice ended up winning the fight. She picked the worst but also the best game ever. Truth or Dare. We lit up the square fire pit that was on the deck, and settled on the wooden couches with cushions. We still had our shorts on and the girls' were in their bikinis, which made the game even more exciting. Rosalie brought each of us blankets; we drank our cognac and roasted marshmallows. Rosalie was sitting on Emmet's lap. Jasper and Alice were almost in the same position. Bella was leaning on the pillow, her bare legs on my lap. I noticed this was becoming a little habit, me massaging her legs. I liked doing it though. It made me feel caring and protective over her; she looked so small and adorable when I played with her toes.

"Ok so this is a very dangerous game, we have to promise to do and say exactly what we are told." Alice said firmly. All of us nodded.

"Except head shaving, and masturbating." Bella glared at Alice, giving her a knowing look. Alice sighed in disappointment but agreed.

"I'LL START!" Emmet said, a devil look on his face. He turned to Bella. "Belly…truth or dare?"

Bella groaned. "Ummm…Truth?" She said, almost like a question. Emmet's smile widened, and Bella instantly regretted her decision.

"What's your favorite masturbation object?" Bella's choked on her marshmallow as it flew from her mouth and popped on Jasper's forehead.

"ARE YOU OK? ASK A NORMAL QUESTION YOU SICKO!" Bella blushed furiously, drinking her cognac to ease her cough.

"It IS a normal question! It's not any better than your last one." Emmet laughed.

"Which one?" Alice asked curiously.

"She asked if I ever tasted my -"

"OK WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR IT AGAIN!" Rosalie yelled, her face terrified and disgusted.

"Ok Bella I answered that, you are answering mine." Emmet smirked.

"Are you sure? You know I'm gonna make you pay for that Emmet." Bella smiled evilly. Damn she even looked dangerous to me.

"Yeah, I don't care." It was like an evil staring contest between two of them. Finally Bella gave up and leaned back.

"I like to do it with my fing..." Bella whispered as low as possible.

"What?" Emmet asked leaning forward.

"I like to do it with my fingers." Bella muttered a little bit louder.

"Huh?" Emmet asked, clearly teasing her.

"I LIKE TO DO IT WITH MY FINGERS!" Bella yelled, her face flushed. My dick hardened at the image, and I remembered our chicken nugget conversation. I was pretty sure she was touching herself that night. Shit stop thinking about that Edward!

"Bella! You didn't like the rabbit vibrator I gave you?" Alice gasped, hurt and shock written on her face. Ok clearly she was too tipsy and we all know how Alice and Bella get when they are drunk. But come on, asking that in front of all of us?

"Alice, I opened that present in front of my mom and her husband. Every time I look at it, I remember their faces." Bella shook her head. "I think they wanted to send me to nun camp." She muttered to herself.

"Well you could've given it back you know, that type was sold out and I bought the last one for you." This time Jasper was the one to choke on his drink; thankfully it ended up on his lap, instead of Bella's face. He tried to soothe down his cough, Alice just looked at him and giggled shyly. "Oops. Sorry Jazzy."

"Okkkeeey." Emmet broke the awkward moment. "I don't think any of us here want to know more about that. Bella pick someone."

Bella looked at us, thoughtfully, her hand on her chin.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Tell us about your first time" She smiled devilishly. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Oh please Bella I'm begging you no!" Alice pleaded.

"Nu-uh girlfriend. Tell us." Bella was enjoying this.

"Oh my God, I want to hear it again, I almost forgot." Rosalie cracked up. Alice helplessly looked at our curious faces and gave in.

"Ok so I was 18, and had been dating my ex for 6 months, one day at a party we got really drunk, and he convinced me to go to his house. I hadn't met his parents yet, but he told me they would be asleep. So we sneaked to his room, and you know." She blushed, Bella and Rosalie were grinning impatiently, Jasper looked depressed. "The next morning I woke up, and he was panicked, saying 'Oh my God' to himself the whole time. I asked him what was wrong. He explained that I got up in the morning and walked into the kitchen, completely naked. I passed by his dad, without saying a word, then turned around and back to his room. He had no idea who I was or what I was doing at his house."

I was pretty sure that Emmet's, Jasper's and my mouth were gape, reaching the floor. Alice continued. "I had been known to sleepwalk at that age. So yeah, that was our last sex."

"Oh my God!" Emmet laughed, shaking his head. "You sleepwalked?" Why did you stop?"

"Shut up! I'm thankfull it passed!"

"Damn that's the funniest first time I have ever heard."

"Ok can we move on?" Alice whined. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie sighed, looking at her nails.

"I dare you to…have a phone sex with Leah."

"Fuck no, that bitch hates me and I hate her, she'll burn my house!"

"Oh come on, you know she won't. Besides we'll call with my iPhone, it has a program to make your voice sound like a murderer."

"Ooh, then I'm down." Rosalie smiled.

"Who's Leah?" I asked Bella.

"Leah Clearwater, her neighbor. For some reason they've always hated each other." She said. Alice did something with her phone before punching the numbers and giving the phone to Rosalie. She put it on speaker and we all waited in silence.

"Hello?" Her voice was sleepy. Huh, I didn't realize it was midnight.

"Leah." Rosalie breathed. Alice told her that Leah would hear it differently.

"Who's this?" Her voice was panicked. Cool, I wanted iPhone too.

"Don't pretend like you don't know me, you dirty bitch." Rosalie smirked, clearly enjoying it.

"Sam?"

"Who the fuck is Sam? Is his dick longer than mine?" Rosalie sounded angry, but her face was laughing without a sound.

"N-no, I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Apology is not accepted, you need some spanking you dirty whore."

"…yeah?" Oh my God, she was going to flirt with someone she didn't even know. It could be a murderer for fucks sake.

"Now do you think you deserve my long thick cock?" Emmet's eyes grew wide at Rosalie's words. She just rolled her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well think again you ugly slut!" Rosalie hung up and looked at us. "What? She totally deserved it."

"Wow." Bella and I said simultaneously.

"Ok how about we make this more interesting?" Emmett tried to cheer us up. "Baby, pick someone." Rosalie thought for a minute.

"Hmmm…Jasper." She announced "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He was trying to impress Alice and not look like a pussy. I chuckled to myself.

"I dare you to wear Alice's clothes and give her a lap dance." Rosalie smirked, her smile reaching her ears. Jasper looked like he was going to faint, Alice looked embarrassed but the excitement was clear in her eyes. Finally Jasper nodded.

"Emmett, you get to choose his outfit." Rosalie added and all of us burst out laughing, except Jasper.

"OHH YEAH!" Emmett got up and walked inside. He looked at Jasper over his shoulder. "Let's go chika. Alice come show me what you got!" Alice squealed and ran after Emmett with Jasper following behind. Bella got up, jumping up and down in excitement. Oh man, the cognac was getting to her too. Dear God, please help me survive this night. I don't want to be dared to dry hump Jasper or Em-

"I KNOW THE PERFECT SONG!" Bella squealed, running inside to change the music. I was left with Rosalie. Um…awkward…why is she looking at me like that? I swear she scares me sometimes…did I do something? She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it again. I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"It's really a nice place." I complimented, looking around. And really, it was amazing.

"Yeah…" Rosalie said thoughtfully. "Hold on a sec. I'll go get a camera. Looks like it's gonna be one of those crazy nights again." Rosalie smiled, and I sighed in relief, glad she didn't hate me. I nodded as she went inside. Weather's Girls 'its raining men' started to play loudly. Bella brought a chair and put it next to us. Bella looked at me, smirking and mouthing the words, while doing a weird dance.

"It's gonna start raining MEEEN…" Bella's off key voice made me cover my ears and laugh my ass off. She started doing the sprinkler move and pussy pop at the same time. I covered my eyes with a hand, picking through my fingers and cracking up at her. She was dancing like a retard but her tiny bikini was making me very hard. Rosalie came outside but freezed when she saw the show. She smiled evilly and turned on her camera, holding it on Bella.

"Bella, wha-what did" I gasped, trying to stop laughing. "What did Jasper ever do to you? This is too much." I laughed again holding my sides. Bella stopped dancing and smiled. I noticed Rosalie curse, before she turned it off and walked towards us, like nothing happened.

"Yeah. It is." She sighed. Then her eyes widened. "I got it!" She ran inside again, stumbling on her way and smacking her head on the glass door. "I'm OK!" She yelled before disappearing. I chuckled shaking my head.

"How did you survive the other time?" Rosalie laughed, turning on the camera and watching the video.

"It wasn't that bad actually…Only the part when they woke up and didn't remember why they were at my house, but then everything turned alright."

Rosalie laughed. "I still can't believe they strip danced in front of everone!"

"I think that's nothing compared to what's about to happen." I said, shaking my head. Poor Jasper, I felt really bad for him. I couldn't imagine a worse dare than that. Good, I was safe.

"Here comes our sexy lady!" I heard Emmet's voice. Rosalie quickly turned on the camera and winked at me. Emmet and Alice came outside, grinning like kids. The animal that was standing in front of them was fucking creepy. Jasper was wearing black stockings, a green ruffled bikini bottom with white tank top and a huge red bra underneath. Fucking hell, that was so wrong and gross! He looked like he wanted to die. Damn, who wouldn't.

"What do ya think huh? I say we send him to beauty pageant." Emmet beamed, proud of himself. "And I should become a fashion designer, right baby?" He asked Rosalie.

"This is why I don't let you go to shopping by yourself baby." Rosalie laughed, tears coming down her eyes.

"Let's just fucking get this over with!" Jasper snapped.

"Ok Ok diva, what is it, time of your month?" Emmet cracked up. "Bells put the song!"

"It was nice knowing ya Jasper." I shook my head, finishing my drink. Oh, the alcohol was finally getting to me. Alice squealed and ran to sit on the chair. 'Lady Marmalade' started to play, and Bella ran back, sitting next to me.

Jasper hesitated, not knowing what to do. Bella and Rosalie started to cheer for him.

"Move your hips!"

"Shake that ass!"

"If you don't do it, then you have to lick my whole body Jasper!" Emmet added, making Jasper's eyes pop out of his head. He looked back at Alice, who just screamed in delight and clapped her hands. Jasper slowly started to move his hips back and front, walking towards Alice.

"Whoo! Yeah Baby!" Bella and Rosalie cheered at the same time. I almost fell off my sit from laughing too hard. Oh my God, this was better than movies. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Jasper smiled, his moves becoming more confident as he started to touch his abs.

"Whoohoo!" Alice giggled. Jasper squeezed his 'boobs' pressing them almost on Alice's face. Alice playfully slapped one of them, making the orange fall out of the bra. Jasper turned his back and started to rub his butt on her lap. Alice spanked his ass, laughing loudly.

"Oh God." I covered my eyes again and shook my head. I didn't need to watch my best friend dressed like a drag queen and rub his ass on his future wife. What were they going to tell their kids? _Well, sweetheart, I fell in love with your daddy the moment I saw him spanking his own ass in one of my bikinis. _Bella tapped my shoulder and giggled.

"Watch! If they get married, I'll show this video on their wedding day!" It's like she was reading my mind. I shook my head and chuckled.

Jasper slowly took his top off and threw it at Alice. He arched his back and started to grind up and down. It was fucking painful to watch. I wanted to scream 'Jasper you're a dude! Stop shaking your crotch!' Thankfully Jasper stopped and raised his hands in defense.

"That's it!"

Everyone cheered, and he went inside to change. The girls were rolling on the ground, slapping the floor and laughing hysterically. Ten minutes later we were back to sitting around the fire pit, except now, we were drinking the second bottle of cognac. I realized it was Bella's favorite drink. She couldn't get enough of it. It was Jasper's turn to pick someone.

"Emmett truth or d-"

"DARE!"

"Ok…I dare you…to…" He glanced around, trying to come up with something. Bella gave him a knowing look and he nodded. She got up and whispered something in his ear. I saw Jasper's eyes widen and his mouth turn into a devil smile. He looked at Emmet and continued. "I dare you to order pizza, and flirt with the delivery guy for at least 10 minutes."

We were all sitting on the ground in the hallway as we waited for the pizza delivery guy. Emmett was in the living room, still half naked. Finally the door bell rang and we all shushed each other. Rosalie turned on her camera as we picked behind the wall. I saw Emmett take a deep breath and flip as the finger, before opening the door. The guy was clearly a teenager, his eyes widened in fear as he saw Emmett.

"One large pepperoni pizza?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Emmett answered huskily, opening the door wider and walking towards the kitchen. The guy had no chance but to come in.

"Where should I put it?"

"Wherever you want…umm…?" Emmett's sentence hung in the air, showing he was asking for his name.

"Harry."

"Harry…" Emmett purred shaking his hand. "I'm Emmet, very nice to meet you." I bit my tongue, to stop myself from laughing. Bella was biting her lip and covering Alice's mouth. I wonder how long we could remain silent. Harry placed the pizza on the glass table. Emmett opened the box and took out one small piece.

"Hmm, it smells so good, I bet it tastes…" He slowly bit the pizza, his eyes on the poor guy. I swear Emmett moaned and continued to chew on the food. He looked like he was having an orgasm. Ugh, this night was getting weirder and crazier with each passing minute. I made a mental note to fuck Bella 10 times and erase all the gay memories. Harry looked petrified.

"15$ Sir." Yup, I think he wanted to leave.

"Mmm, I like the way you say sir." Emmett whispered, running his hand through his hair, making sure to clench his arm muscles. The guy looked tortured as he cleared his throat and looked down. "Let me give it to you…the money, I mean." Emmett said, turning his back and pretending to look around the room. "Oh shit, I can't find it; can you help me look for it? It's pink and says diva on it."

The guy nodded, totally freaked out, as he walked around the living room, just bending a little bit to check under the table or the couch. Emmett picked up random stuff and check under them.

"You know I haven't seen you around here before, is this your first day?" Emmett lied smoothly.

"Second.' Harry responded quickly.

"Ooh, so you're a fresh meat huh, didn't the guys tell you the rules before sending you here?" Emmett cooed, walking towards him. I heard Bella whisper to Jasper.

"Jasper, I think we should stop him. What if they sue us for sexual harassment or something." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Wha-what rules?" The guy stammered.

"Your guys always dress up and come prepared when they deliver at my place. I don't think your boss will like it if I tell him about this." Emmet shook his head in disappointment.

"My boss is a woman, sir." I saw Rosalie get up quickly and walk to the living room.

"Honey! Did you lose your wallet again?" She asked sweetly, kissing his cheek. I saw the biggest relief wash over Harry's face. Rosalie gave him his money and he ran out of the house. Finally we could burst out laughing, man I was starting to seriously enjoy this. Emmet grabbed Rosalie and attacked her lips, as if trying to clear his mind from his actions. They broke out of it and he glared at us.

"It's my turn right?" His eyes were dark from evilness and excitement. "Bella." He growled.

"Nu-uh! Edward didn't do anything yet!" I glared at her. Bitch.

"So? You'll ask him, I have the right to choose you."

"Oh I'm not picking truth again." Bella slurred; her voice drunk. Maybe she had enough of that cognac already.

"Perfect." Emmet smiled. "I dare you to take a body shot on-"

"MY ASS!" Alice cut in, giggling.

"Alice!" Bella shoot her a death glare.

"Yeah that's better, thanks shortie." He winked.

"You're welcome!"

"I'm not kissing her ass!"

"You gotta do it Bella." Emmet shrugged his shoulders.

"Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." Rosalie and Alice chanted.

"Ok fine! I'll just get it over with so you won't ask me anymore!" Belle rolled her eyes.

"You guys are not doing it in front of us…right?" Jasper asked, his voice a little hopeful.

"Hell no jazzy! You'll see my ass later." Alice sang. Rosalie got a tequila with lemon and salt. We watched as the three girls went to their room. Bella was grumbling and complaining under her breath, and Alice was still defending herself.

"You know Rose I'm really worried about her, why is she so disgusted? I think my ass is really nice, I would feel honored if I could kiss those cheeks." Her voice faded as they closed the door. Emmet, Jasper and I looked at each other, second later we sprang towards the closed door and glued our ears to hear them.

'Bella do you want me to take off my bottom?'

"NO!"

"Ok, well don't hold yourself back, just feel free to-"

"Alice shut the fuck up and lie down."

"Fine." Alice muttered.

"I can't believe they are seriously doing this." Jasper whispered. I put my finger to my mouth to shush him.

"Rose do you HAVE to videotape this?"

"Hell yeah, can you imagine watching this in 10 years? This is sick!"

"Bella do you want me to hold the lemon with my mouth?"

"Alice." Bella growled.

"Just trying to make your dream real!"Alice protested.

"Ugh, let's get this over with, Rose give me the salt."

Two minute silence…shriek…giggle…disgusted sound…more laughing…cursing…smacking…'Ow!' The door flew open, making us jump. Bella was covering her mouth, her face almost purple. She ran to the bathroom. Alice was satisfied and hyper. Rose looked fascinated and was looking at the camera like it was a diamond treasure.

Bella came back, already seeming in a better mood. She smacked my ass and sang.

"Truth or dare Eddie?"

"Don't call me that" I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation. I was going to choose truth, but Bella smirked at me, raising her eyebrow.

I sighed. "Dare." Before Bella could open her mouth, Emmet came and whispered something in her ear. She opened her mouth in shock and laughed. Emmet raised his eyebrows and she winked at him. What the hell was going on?

"Ok, so you have two options, you either have to make out with Jasper's foot for 15 minutes." She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Or we are playing a game where you have to cover your eyes and kiss a part of my body. Then you have to guess which part it is. If you are wrong you have to kiss until you guess right.

"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh nothing, your hands are just going to be tied behind your back…" Ok… "And you can't touch me after the game… for two hours." What? So I was going to kiss body, get hard, and then not be able to release myself? Haven't I had enough of THAT already? But still, it was better than Jasper's foot. I agreed.

Bella wrapped a scarf around my eyes as Emmet tied up my hands. I was sitting on the chair, in the living room, in front of the couch.

**BPOV.**

Oh my God, I can't believe I agreed to this, Edward was going to kill me when he found out. Ugh who gives a damn, I kissed Alice's ass for hell's sake, Jasper gave her a lap dance; Emmet almost harassed the pizza guy. It wouldn't be fair to leave Eddie out now, would it? I smirked to myself as I tightened the scarf around his eyes.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were staring at the scene with curious eyes. They knew something was up.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

"You know it." He smiled.

"Don't cheat." I giggled and leaned back.

"Ok now, you only kiss once, and you have 5 seconds to guess." Emmet said.

Edward nodded. "How long is it gonna go?"

"Until you get 10 body parts right." I smiled, my head was dizzy but it only made me more excited. "And you only kiss when you hear a clap, so you won't figure out by the voice."

"Ok, let's do this." Edward smiled, pleased for the game. Oh little did he know…

Emmet and I slowly walked towards him. I brought my neck close to his lips and gave Emmet the sign. He clapped. Edward leaned in and pressed his lips on my skin. For a moment I thought about ending the game and just taking him to my room. But this was more fun right now. Edward leaned back and hummed in thought.

"neck?"

"Yup, good job. Next part." I said. Edward smirked, clearly satisfied. I moved to the side and let Emmet stand in front of him. This time he brought his chest forward. Jasper gasped, Alice covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Rosalie turned on her camera again. I clapped as Edward kissed Emmet's chest.

"Your foot?" I covered Emmet's mouth before he could yell 'Hey!.

"Nu-uh, try another one." I leaned close, so he wouldn't figure out that I wasn't infront of him. I motioned Emmet to continue. He lifted up his arms and now his armpit hair was on Edward's face. I shuddered and clapped. Edward kissed his fucking armpit hair. Gross!

"Your hair." He sighed, sounding proud and happy.

"You got it!" I laughed. We continued the secret torture for few minutes. I couldn't believe that retard confused Emmet's elbow with my nose, his thigh with my stomach, head with my pussy, hand with shoulder, and etc. The worst and most insulting part was the last one. Emmet flashed his ass and Edward kissed it. And let me tell ya he kissed it passionately! I was NOT going to kiss him for a long time. Finally he leaned back.

"That was your boob." He whispered huskily. Oh my God he was hard from kissing Emmet's ass. By now Alice was on the floor, her mouth open in mute hysterics as she was clapping like a seal. Rosalie was on her knees, focused on the film, looking like a professional director. Jasper looked like he was going to puke. Emmet looked extremely happy. At least that was the last one. I leaned in again and whispered.

"Yes, it was." Fuck, that was horrible but funny as hell! I couldn't wait to watch the video! Emmet slowly walked back and sat on the couch. I untied his hands and the scarf around him. He got up and looked at me, his eyes hungry and full of desire. If I didn't see him making out with Emmet's ass a minute ago I would be turned on. He leaned in to kiss but I pulled away.

"No no, you had enough kisses for today, besides you can't touch me, remember?" I smirked, glad about the rules. Edward looked extremely disappointed, for a moment I thought he wouldn't be able to control himself, but he just sighed.

"So is it my turn to pick?" He asked happily. Suddenly all of us started to talk at the same time.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'm gonna go sleep."

"Yeah me too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Is there any cognac left?"

A minute later everyone disappeared into their rooms. Edward and I looked at each other, he tried to hug me but Emmet screamed.

"NO TOUCHING!" Edward looked at me helplessly, but I just smiled innocently. I don't think so buddy.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just crash here today." He gave me sad puppy eyes. I stared at him for a moment.

"Ok!" I said, and ran to my room. I closed the door behind me.

Yes, king size bed! All mine!

I was too drunk and too grossed out to be horny. I put on my silk babdoll and let the sweet sleep take over me.

Next morning, fucking hangover again. After taking a shower I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Edward smiled. His hair was wet. Yes! we took a shower too. He was safe. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my forehead. Mmm he smelled good.

"You smell good." I smiled, my heart skipping a beat from his green eyes.

"You do too." He chuckled and kissed my lips. He tasted so sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer. He smiled on my lips and pulled back.

I was making coffee, when Jasper walked inside.

Well this was going to be interesting.

"Hey Jasper." Edward smiled.

"I'll never be able to look at you the same way." Jasper cried, before rushing outside. Edward looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I just shrugged my shoulders. Oh fuck, I was dead. Alice came in a second later. She stopped the same way Jasper did and burst out laughing.

"Bella, you got yourself a good kisser there." She giggled and walked outside. Before Edward could respond Rosalie and Emmet came.

"Hey sexy. Thanks for the last night." Emmet winked at Edward, joining Jasper and Alice outside.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. Oh shit. No no no I wasn't going to tell him.

Rosalie just shook her head and put the camera on the table before leaving. It was time for my escape. I quickly kissed his lips one more time and whispered.

"Remember...they made me kiss Alice's ass." I ran outside, not letting him respond. I joined them on the poolside couch. Five of us were curiously waiting for Edward to watch the worst videotape ever. We held our breath...Silence…

1…2…3…

"WHATTTT THEEEEE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK?" EDWARD SCREAMED MURDEROUSLY.

"RUUUN!" Emmet yelled and we ran for our lifes.

**HOW WAS IT? LET ME KNOW. SORRY I HAD A HARD TIME WITH ENGLISH -_- CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW IT PERFECTLY. ANYWAY. REVIEW !**


	10. I feel mushy

BPOV

I got Edward's forgiveness in only one condition.

Get revenge on Emmet.

And his idea on that was too good to deny. We waited until Emmet and Rosalie took the kayaks and hit the water. I helped Edward to change Emmet's car plate to 'Horny Princess'. He would never notice it and would probably get confused from people's comments. It was genius.

It was 1:00pm, Alice and I were getting a tan next to the pool and enjoying 70s music. Edward was on the phone with Derek, checking on the club, while Jasper was making coffee for him and Alice. The guy was totally lovesick.

We were waiting for Rosalie and Emmet to come back, so we could go shore diving. I have never dived in my entire life. I was a sucker when it came to swimming. It took 10 people including my relatives to teach me how to swim. And the weird part was that I loved water more than anything, but no matter what I did I couldn't learn to swim. Thankfully the curse vanished 5 years ago, but I still felt anxious every time I was in the ocean. Jasper walked outside at the same time as Edward finished his talk, each of them sat next to me and Alice.

"Everying ok at the club?" I asked, taking off the big sunglasses and having a sip from my drink.

"Yup, perfect as always." Edward nodded, his hair still wet from swimming in the pool a while ago. "I've never went on a vacation since I started to work on it though, that's why I'm a little worried." He explained. Not that I was listening…my whole attention was on his lips and the sound of his voice. Stupid bitch, stop thinking like that!

"You know it's worth it though." I smirked playfully, as I leaned back on my sit. "I mean, this place is heaven! I can't believe we have to live tomorrow." I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella; from now on I'm gonna plan this kind of stuff at least once in few months." Alice smiled.

We saw Emmet and Rosalie walking towards us from distance. They both looked like a happy just married couple from a romantic movie. It melted my heart and made me feel lonely inside. The way they were laughing and looking at each other, their love was unlimited and affected everyone around them.

"I can't wait till he gets on that car and the drivers start harassing him." Edward smiled evilly, I playfully slapped his cheek but he held it there with his hand and kissed my wrist. The whole action seemed casual to him, as if he had been doing it for years. But I couldn't stop my heart from beating in pleasure. I broke my gaze from his green eyes and turned my head to the reaching couple. Emmet hid behind Rosalie, keeping her body as a protecting shield from Edward and laughed.

"Edward is your revenge to glare at me to death or yell with your girly voice like you did this morning?" He smirked, his childish dimples making him irresistible to stay mad at. However it didn't affect Edward.

"Oh I think you'll be surprised when you figure out what I planned for you." Edward replied calmly. Emmet's face became suspicious as he curiously raised his eyebrows at me and gasped.

"You helped him didn't you?" He pointed his finger at me dramatically like he accused me of his cat's murder. I played innocent and held my hand to my heart.

"Me?" I breathed innocently. "Why would I ever want to hurt you, my dear brother?" I got up and shook my head. "You know it's really hurtful that you would even think such a horrible thing." I walked inside the house chuckling the whole time. I heard Emmet's excuses and explanations from outside but didn't reply back.

After we ate and changed our clothes, we got into Emmet's _horny_ cough _princess_ cough car to go to the Abaco Diving beach. Thank God it was a shore diving, which was not too deep and we didn't have to swim to the middle of the ocean. Now one thing I knew I would never forget was Edward in that outfit. The way the suit tightly hugged his muscled body made my mouth water. I bet I looked ridiculous in it but it made him look so irresistible. I can't believe I missed the chance of being on top of this Adonis yesterday. Screw Emmet's ass, this glorious creature in front of me was worth everything. His messy bright hair was begging to be touched and the way his confused adorable expression was examining the mask in his hands made me bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

Alice and Jasper were laughing at each other as they put the masks on. Rosalie and Emmet have done this before so they looked confident and ready to dive in.

However…I. was. A. fucking. Mess. No, this is freaking terrifying. What if something bites my leg off? Or what if I forget how to swim and die? I could feel my heart beating as I tried to come up with a good excuse, or I could just run away before anyone could catch-

"Bella are you ok?" Edward was in front of me. Before he could say something else, I burst out laughing, he was wearing the mask with the snorkel, and he looked so fucking ridiculous. I almost got down on my knees to hold my sides from laughing hysterically. The tears were coming down my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Edward just laughed with me and tried to pull me up. "Oh yeah? Wait till you put it on, then it'll be my turn to laugh at you." He got my mask as I tried to stifle my giggles and not look at him. He helped me put the mask on and I could feel his lips pressing to each other, to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up! We both look like retards." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Guys! Let's take a picture before one of us gets eaten! " Alice chirped as she gave the camera to one of the workers.

"How nice of you Alice, you could even put this picture at my funeral, like a reminder for your accomplished mission." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella we won't let you die, relax." Alice laughed as all of us stood next to each other.

"Smile." The man told us as he took the picture. I tried to show a natural smile, but I'm sure it turned out like a I was crying. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed it lightly.

"Are you ok?" He murmured softly.

"If I run will you try to stop me?" I whispered, so no one else could hear. Edward seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Come on, I promise I'll be beside you the whole time." He held my hand in encouragement and tried to pull me to the water. But I whimpered in denial. He sighed and took of his mask. I could notice the intensity in his eyes, as he tried to assure me. He held my shoulders gently.

"Bella, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you will enjoy it. Come on, it's safe."

Could I trust him? Could I let myself trust? My thoughts became incoherent as I got lost in his eyes, God what did I do to deserve this sexy angel next to me. I exhaled heavily and nodded.

He smiled down at me. "That's my girl." He took my hand again as we reached the edge of the land. The water looked deep and dark but the colorful coral reefs were visible. Rosalie and Emmet dived in first, I saw their black figures underwater, gracefully swimming forward. Alice and Jasper followed next.

Breathe Bella, breathe…see it doesn't look that bad. They are still alive. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it and jumped in the water. The water made a loud noise as it hit my body and everything was blurry for few seconds. I remained in my place, until I saw Edward next to me, I reached for his hand and he took mine in his firmly. We slowly swam forward, and after few minutes I started to notice what was in front of me.

I was having mini heart attacks every five minutes, and I'm sure Edward knew it from the way I was holding his hand in death grip. My mind was a complete mess of cussing and questions

What the fuck is this?

What the fuck is that!

Fuck it's gonna bite me! Fuck I'm gonna kill Rosalie! Fuckk it's coming towards me! Bite Edward! Here fishy fishy fishy…there's a good yummy boy next to me, eat HIM!

The horror torture went on for 20 minutes, until finally the water became clear and bright blue. The rays of sun were shining through as the grass on the ground was swaying from the waves. Suddenly tons of tropical fishes swam next to us. Oh my God they were so tiny and colorful! There were yellow, orange, blue and red! I tried to catch one of them with my other hand but they quickly escaped. I smiled as I looked excitedly at Edward. I knew he was smiling too, even though I couldn't tell because of the masks. We played with those beautiful creatures until they got tired of us and swam away, taking my anxiety and stress with them.

We continued our underwater journey. Alice was constantly turning around to take pictures of everyone; I couldn't wait to see how they turned out. I saw a long white sharp tailed eel move in wavy motions underneath us. It was so hypnotizing and exquisite. It was one of the best experiences I have ever had. I felt like a ocean creature myself. Edward kept his promise and never let go of my hand the whole time. I felt safe and…mushy? Damn, just thinking that kind of stuff seemed so strange to me.

Finally we reached back from where we started and swam up to the surface. I took of the mask as soon as I sat and took a deep breath. Edward did the same and nudged my shoulder with his.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret it." He smiled.

"It was awesome! Oh my God, the fishes were so cute!" I squealed as we all took off the suits. The guys had their swim shorts on and we were in our bikinis. Rosalie gave me a strange look as she walked towards us.

"I never thought I would hear you squeal like Alice." She shook her head. "By the way I'm surprised she didn't wear heels today."

"I did! But Jasper made me take them off!" Alice whined as she and Jasper joined us.

"And you agreed? Well that's a first." Rosalie smiled; happiness visible in her eyes. "Jasper, tell her she can't go to shopping for a month, let's see if it'll work too."

"Oh no Jasper, don't listen to her if you don't want to get in trouble." I warned Jasper, he didn't need to see the dark side of Alice. Jasper raised his eyebrows but changed his expression to a sheepish smile as soon as he noticed Alice's challenging glare. She smiled in victory and smirked at Rosalie. Emmet sat next to me and ruffled my hair.

"So what do you guys want to do next? I'm hungry!"

"Well we didn't rent the boat for nothing." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, he looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he yelled.

"OH YEAAAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" I covered my ears before they could bleed from his voice.

"I wish you never remembered!" I screamed back at him to clarify my statement. He smiled apologetically.

"You guys rented a boat?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it. Come on, there's food there." Rosalie replied.

"WHOOOHO! FOOD!" Emmet boomed as he threw me on his shoulder and run. I screamed in protest and hit his back.

"Emmet! Put me down you asshole! Ow! Put me down!" He didn't stop so I bit his ass as hard as I could. He laughed and yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey Edward you can relax now! Your girl kissed my ass too!" He put me down when we reached the boat, but held me firmly before I could fall. Once I knew I wouldn't hit the ground I smacked his chest.

"Don't ever do it again!" My glare turned into a smile and he picked me up into his bear hugs. He put me down gently and riffled my hair.

"I missed messing with you lil sis." I kissed his cheek as we got on the white boat.

Boat? This wasn't a boat!

"Emmet this is a yacht! How could you afford this!" I gasped, looking around me, this was paradise.

"I didn't." He grinned. "Aro did." The luxurious flybridge was full of white couches and a small table. I walked down and there was a mini living room inside with big bed and small kitchen. I heard the group's footsteps above me, a minute later they all came downstairs.

"Wow!"

"Sweet!"

"This is awesome!" Emmet laughed as he opened the refrigerator and took out a sandwich. I rolled my eyes at him. Was food the only thing that amazed him? Oh yeah, let's not forget Rosalie's boobs. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mmm man I'm starving! You guys better take what you can get before I finish it all."

The last sentence was enough to make all of us jump on him and snatch away the food.

After we were full, we went on the flybridge. The weather was warm with a soft breeze, the sun was on its way to settle down.

Emmet started the yacht as it gently started to float toward the depths of the ocean, Rosalie was sitting next to him, laughing at whatever he was saying. Jasper and Alice were on the other end of the yacht, secretly making out. I leaned back on the couch and admired Edward's flexed arms as he opened the bottle of Champagne. He poured each of us a glass and sat next to me. I tried to unglue my eyes from his chest and took a sip from the alcohol. I wasn't a big fan of champagne, but I didn't want to get drunk again. My bare belly was full from eating and feeling self-conscious I pulled the thin white cover on my shoulders. Edward mistaking it with feeling cold wrapped his arm around me. Not that I minded. I softly smiled, leaning my head on the crook of his neck as he pressed his lips to my temple.

"I've never been on a yacht my entire life." He breathed; the admiration clear in his voice.

"Me neither…I always thought I would feel sick."

"Why?"

"Lots of people feel sick when they are on a boat."

"So you're not sick now cuz of me?" He smiled, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"Hm no, for some odd reason, I don't want to puke anymore when I look at you." I teased. He leaned his head back to look at me, his eyebrow raised.

God he looked yummy.

"It's cuz you've puked already at my house." He smirked.

"At least I didn't make out with Emmet's ass." I glared.

"It's not my fault your boobs look like his ass." He laughed playfully. I pretended to gasp in shock as I smacked his chest.

"Well then I guess you won't see them anymore." I said motioning with my eyes to my girls. His eyes gazed down to where I just looked and I saw his chest rise in heavy inhale.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." He breathed his voice husky as he looked up in my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bit back a smile.

"It means that" He leaned in to press his lips on my neck, making me close my eyes in pleasure. "If I wanted to see them again." He ran his nose up my jaw line and lightly kissed me next to my mouth. "I would." He breathed, looking into my eyes, the playfulness and desire burning through his green gaze.

"Hmmm, so you're that sure huh?" I smirked, not breaking the close eye contact.

"100%." He smiled his crooked smile that made me breathless. Time to shut it off for now Bella.

"I think someone is up for a very dangerous challenge." I breathed, my fingers tracing his chest and lightly going down to his abs. I noticed light goose bumps appear on his skin and it encouraged me even more.

"Challenge? Oh I'm down for anything." He replied breathlessly. Huh, this was going to be easy.

"Well then it's on." I smirked leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "By midnight, I'm gonna make you beg for it." I smiled, taking his earlobe in my mouth and twirling my tongue around it. I knew I was good at ear kissing, it was my secret weapon. Edward tried to cover his groan with coughing.

"What are the rules though?" He tried to look focused.

"Um, no lip kissing, you can only tease." I said, thinking for a minute.

"So you want me to prove to you that I can make you give in first?"

I just laughed in return and got up, letting the cover fall on the floor. I stood in front of him, finishing the glass of champagne completely. I needed alcohol if I wanted to do this. I held his eyes in mine, as I bended down to place the glass on the table next to him.

"Good luck Eddie boy." I smiled, knowing the nickname pissed him off and walked towards Jasper and Alice.

I needed a plan. I saw the lovebirds quietly enjoying the sunset. Alice smiled as she noticed me approaching them.

"You enjoying the view?" Alice sang, standing beside me.

"Yeah, it's great." I smiled. "But you know what's missing?"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Titanic moment?" She asked raising her arms and asking Jasper to hug her from behind as they mimicked the famous pose from the cheesy movie. I laughed at her joke and shook my head.

"Music! We need music to start the party!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Party on a yacht!" Alice joined in as she jumped up and down. "Emmet! Do we have music in here?"

"HELL YEAH! …um I'm not sure, go check." Emmet yelled from the other end. Alice and I went downstairs and found the large music stereo. Perfect! There were tons of DVDs and CDs. I put the one that said 'Hot Music' and Enrique Iglesias's Tonight song started to play loudly. Emmet stopped the yacht almost next to our house. The water seemed clear and safe for swimming too. I got few cans of beer and got upstairs. Edward was leaning on the side of the yacht, just smiling as Alice, Rosalie and I danced and sang to the music. I saw Emmet and Jasper stand next to him and talk about something.

They were up to something.

I warned the girls and now we were staring at them suspiciously. They tried to look nonchalant as they finished their drinks and walked towards us, dancing slowly. Before I could ask what was up, Edward picked me up quickly and ran towards the edge of the yacht. My eyes widened in fear as I tried to break away from his hold.

"No! Edward I'll kill you! Put me down!" I screamed murderously. The fucker just laughed in return as he threw me in the water. I swam to the surface and saw Rosalie and Alice next to me. The boys were laughing their asses of.

"Serves you right for shaking your asses like that!" Emmet hollered. Jasper was wiping of his tears from laughing and Edward just winked.

That pig!

Before Alice and Rosalie could swim back I yelled.

"Wait, wait!" Once I got their attention I tried to give them a reassuring smile. They came closer.

"What?" They whispered simultaneously.

"We don't have to go back." I smiled. "The apartment is right next to us, I say we continue our sexy party and let THEM join us." Three of us smiled at each other evilly and started to swim towards the house.

"Wait, were are you going?" Emmet screamed. We just laughed and blew them a kiss.

Oh this was going to be perfect. Finally we reached the land and ran inside. We saw the yacht moving towards the beach. We still had time until they settled it safely in place.

Daddy Yankee's Gasolina started to play as loud as it could as we put on our sexy dresses.

I wore my strapless black mini dress that hugged every curve of my body, it revealed my girls enough to make men drool, I put on my black hills to make my legs look 2 times longer. Let's not forget my sexy black lace panties. The little devil on my shoulder was laughing while the angel was blushing crimson red. I let my hair fall on my shoulders in natural waves. My face was without make up and none of us had time to do it. Rosalie had a dress similar to mine, only it was red. Alice was wearing a mini skirt with white tight shirt.

"We need a drink!" Rosalie yelled, clearly excited and hyper.

"I want cognac!" I yelled.

"Oh me too me too!" Alice joined as we ran towards the bar. I got the whole bottle and took a sip. In my mind I imagined myself writing a letter to my mom.

_Mom, I'm sorry but I became an alcoholic. My doctor told me I have a needtosecudemustdrinkophobia Please take care of my babies Cognac and Margarita._

_Love, Belinda. _

We turned off all the lights except the little round disco chandelier that was hanging from the center of the ceiling. I closed my eyes, as my body felt heavier and unbalanced because of alcohol. My brain was shutting off and everything was making me smile. I swayed my hips and ran my hands through my hair, tilting my neck to the side and enjoying the feeling.

"WHOOHO! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT US!" Emmet's voice made me jump as I opened my eyes and saw three of them walk inside. They all looked surprised at our new appearances, but the excitement was obvious. Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie and kissed her mouth passionately.

"Jazzy! Let's Dance!" Alice squealed as she took Jasper's arm and started to jump up and down. I smiled at them and closed my eyes. Time to put on a show for Eddie, if he was expecting me to pay attention to him, then he was wrong.

Britney Spears's breathe on me mix started to play. My devil screamed in victory encouraging me to show what I got. I smiled softly, biting my lip, my eyes remaining close.

I raised my arms above my head and did slow body rolls, spinning around and caressing my own body. This kind of stuff came naturally to me due to years of partying and dancing. Closing my eyes was a habit from alcohol and shyness.

I slowly opened my eyes and met Edward's gaze. He was leaning back on the couch in front of me, his gaze murderously dangerous and fucking sexy. He looked like he was about to pounce like an animal. I almost whimpered from the intensity. He body was only covered in shorts, his chest glistening from the dim light. Fuck I want to sit on that lap and lick his face. He looked so fuckable right now. I parted my lips and licked my lower lip in hunger. His eyes went down to my mouth and his gaze became darker.

If I didn't look away now I would lose it. I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate on the music. His image was still clear in my head and I moved my body to the song. I slowly turned around, aware that my barely covered ass was in full view and swayed my hips slowly in eight motions. When I turned around the Greek God was in front of me, few inches away his expression burning with same dangerous hunger. He didn't try to touch me though.

He was going to suffer like a man. I came closer and put my hands on his warm chest. I felt him inhale sharply as I traced my nails down his abs. My eyes followed my motions as they stopped on the edge of his shorts.

He was hard.

I was going to win. I looked up into his eyes and saw his resolve crumbling piece by piece. Well I could tease a little more. I leaned in and lightly grazed my teeth over his chest, licking the bitten skin with the tip of my tongue. Edward gripped my hips and exhaled through his parted mouth. I could smell the alcohol from this breath. I ran my hand in his silk hair and whispered in his ear.

"You like that?" I traced my fingers on the hair that was picking out of the edge of his shorts, leading to my happy place. God, he smelled so good. Edward pressed his hardness on me in response and gently bit my neck; I bit back a moan and stepped back.

I promised I was going to make him beg for it.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, trying to sound playful. He looked at me for a moment before doing what I said. I quietly rushed to make my escape as I walked to my bedroom. I closed the door but the music was still loud; I didn't turn on the light so he wouldn't find me. I started to pace around the room as I thought about my next plan. I felt too drunk to dance and seeing Edward's shirtless body made it harder to concentrate.

The next action happened in two seconds. I gasped in fear as two strong arms gripped my waist from behind and spun me around to press my body to his and slam me on the wall at the same time. I groaned loudly as the hard contact made my back hurt but quickly recovered as Edward's hands roamed over those spots. He attacked my neck in hunger and desire as he whispered an apology. I gripped his hair with both hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. A second later his lips aggressively kissed mine and I moaned loudly, not caring if the dancing group next to our room heard me.

"Lock the door." I ordered breathlessly and he did as I said, without breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm Bella." He whispered on my lips as he pushed his tongue in my mouth, leaving me breathless and whimpering in need. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and picked me up, pressing our bodies closer to each other. He kissed his way down to my jaw and collar bone. I tightened my grip around his waist as his hands unzipped my dress from behind. He put me back on the ground to take the dress completely off, before attacking my mouth again.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He murmured as his hands felt my waist and my tits. He undid my bra and sighed as he cupped my girls. "So soft." He took one of them in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it.

"Oh! God!" I gasped, panting uncontrollably. He made me feel so fucking good. He pinched my other nipple making me cry out breathlessly. Before I could notice it he broke of my panties and threw them somewhere on the floor.

"Ow! Edward!" I yelled furiously, biting his neck in revenge. He hissed but moaned lightly when he brought his hand to my sex.

"Yeah baby, you're so wet Bella."He breathed, looking down at his hand, circling my clit with his finger and making me moan his name. "Yeah, say my name Baby!" His words were making me wetter and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside me right now!

"Ugh, stick it in!" I growled when he continued his circling. He looked surprised for a minute then chuckled as I tried to pull down his shorts.

Oh was it funny? I raised my eyebrows at him and pushed him back as hard as I could, he fell on the bed behind him and rested on his elbows, eyeing my naked body from head to toe. I bended down to take his shorts off and threw them on the other end of the room.

"Not so funny now is it?" I whispered, smiling as I crawled slowly on top of him and pushed him back, resting my hands on the sides of his head. My lips traveled down his chest to his abs, leaving wet kisses and bites along the way until reaching to his hard cock.

I opened my mouth and slipped his length inside. I slowly drew him back out letting my teeth very lightly graze the sensitive skin as he groaned and gripped my hair with his hand.

"Fuckkkk Bellah." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling loudly. My tongue caressed him, pressing kisses across the tip of him. I let my hands come up to grasp him, stroking him; he was so huge and perfect. I have never done this to another man, and I was glad I saved it for the best. I licked, sucked, teased until he moaned my name over and over again.

"Uh Fuck Bella…baby stop…mm oh God…I wanna cum inside you baby…" He stuttered. I pulled back, grinning proudly and kissing his stomach. He growled and threw me on the bed as he leaned above me. He kissed my lips roughly before spreading my legs and bringing his cock closer to me.

"STOP!"I yelled as he froze his face shocked and alarmed. I pushed him to the side and made him lie back as I sat on top of him, my legs crooked at either side of his hips.

"I'm riding tonight." I breathed. Before he could response I slowly rocked myself over him. He opened his mouth in short gasp and leaned his head back on the pillow, gripping my hips and guiding me up and down.

"Fuck…Oh…It's…so…deep" I moaned, closing my eyes and bouncing on top of him, his cock hitting every part inside me.

I opened my eyes, my gaze meeting his, our eye contact making everything more erotic. My moaning and breathing became uncontrollably loud as I dug my nail in his chest.

"Ugh Bella, you're so tight baby." He groaned, his voice making me whimper.

My bounces became less of a rhythm as the pleasure was reaching its highest point. Edward rammed into me upwards, groaning and panting.

"FUCK! EDWAAAARD!" I screamed his name as my orgasm took over me. I clenched towards him, and I felt him explode inside me.

"BELLAH!" He breathed heavily as he came. I collapsed on top of him and tried to control my breathing.

"Hmmm, that was great." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, feeling exhausted and sleepy.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid me down next to him. He pulled the hair away from my face and kissed my lips softly. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his hand around me.

"No, you were great love." He whispered sleepily as he kissed my hair.

**Thank you for your reviews. I know everything seems too perfect now, but there is lots of drama and complications waiting for them; however, for now i just want to make their relationship more serious. =] tell me what you think please.**


End file.
